


Star Wars - A Dark Lord of a different kind

by dhapin



Category: New Mutants (Comics), Star Wars, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhapin/pseuds/dhapin
Summary: LordGrise and I were ruminating on some ideas he has for a story that he’s working on.  Rather a multiverse kind of thing for the Bad Girlz.  And in so doing the topic of Star Wars came up as a possible scenario for… well… that’s his story and not mine so no sharing.  But I’ve always mentally played around with Illyana and Star Wars as Illyana and Darth Vader is an interesting idea, but I’ve never come up with a story.  Then I got to thinking about libraries and…Thus…For this story I figure that Illyana has never seen the Star War’s prequels, and this story takes place while Illyana is on her journey and prior to her regaining her soul and destroying the Elder Gods (so she’s rather evil, crazy, and has… let’s politely call it interesting decision making).  Remember, she’s not a Star Wars fan so knows nothing about the Star Wars universe.When writing a crossover fanfic, one confronts the issue of are you just creating an episode event (like my first Anita Blake story), or are you creating an alternate timeline (like my ongoing second Anita Blake story).  Clone Wars allows for inserting an episode without disrupting things.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**A shout out to the youtube channel Generation Tech as they have great stuff on Star Wars.**

**Part1a: Clone Wars, Episode 2.something**

The Galactic civil war continues

The Jedi struggle to deal with separatist threats

As Count Dooku continues to formulate ever more rebellion

While the senate continues to slowly grant the Chancellor Palpatine ever more authority

Obi-Wan Kenobi has been elevated to the Jedi Council

An act that brings satisfaction to Anakin Skywalker, while planting the seed of desire that he too might soon be found worthy to join the council

Yet other forces are at work

…

…

**Part1b: Master Kenobi**

We see to two figures walking in the broad corridor of one of the wings of the Jedi Temple library. One is very small, green, and was walking with the use of a cane, the other a much taller individual, bearded, and human.

The Jedi Temple Library consists of a central Octagon chamber with eight connecting halls, with study chambers between the halls, as well as private research rooms. High vaulted ceiling and the gentle blue glow of the data storage units. Much of what the Jedi knew was stored here and available for students and masters alike. But some knowledge is dangerous, some is forbidden, some of concern, and some… evil.

There are only a few scattered students and Jedi about as Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi quietly conversed as they walked.

_“Congratulations on elevation yours to the council.”_ Stated Yoda. _“Welcome in this new role you are.”_

_“Thank you Master Yoda.”_ Spoke Obi-Wan. _“I shall strive to worthy of the responsibility entrusted to me.”_

Yoda slightly chuckled as he replied. _“Do well you will, in this I doubt you not.”_

Then Yoda paused and gestured at the data arrays around them with his cane. _“Much is stored here. Knowledge vast as Galaxy is. Yet possession is not understanding. Comprehend we do not much that we have, and lack vision to see.”_

Obi-Wan gave a slight nod. _“I have encountered this before. Librarians sometimes forget that the universe does not solely reside is within these walls. Things can exist that are not present in the archives.”_

Yoda gave a sidewise apprising glance at Obi-Wan. _“Of other things I speak, but no matter. To you is granted now council privileges. Much you will likely wish to review that was denied before. Anticipated this is, but share you must not with others not authorized.”_

_“You speak of the Sith I assume Master Yoda.”_

_“Yes… and no.”_ Was Yoda’s response as he resumed walking. _“The name_ _Obi-Wan Kenobi was known to the council long before you were born. And no… Master Qui-Gon know of this he did not.”_

Obi-Wan looked rather nonplussed at Yoda’s statement. _“That is… surprising. I thought only Anakin has prophesies about him.”_

Yoda shook his head in negation. _“Prophesy not what speak of.”_

They reached one of the private research rooms reserved for council use. Yoda gestured with his cane. _“In you go. Learn you must. Then speak we will.”_ With that Yoda hobbled off to go rest and meditate.

Obi-Wan watched him go, then entered the chamber to review what Yoda had keyed up for him.

Obi-Wan learned of events that happened a long time ago…

In a place not far away…

**Part1c: What came before**

Master Jedi Anooj, chief librarian, was distinctly displeased with the situation that confronted him. Of course, being suspended upside down, bound by some unknown means, defeated in battle, and missing a hand had something to do with that feeling. In truth missing his left hand raked a tad higher then being displeased, but Anooj was a very dedicated librarian. One supposes the black mist that filled the library was also of annoyance. And the fires, mustn’t forget the fires from the destroyed electronics, leaving things just so… untidy; Master Anooj was rather fussy about things being tidy. That and the bodies of a few slain Jedi.

What does Master Anooj look like? Think… human sized squirrel dressed as a Jedi, and missing a hand. Oh, an a very bushy tail.

_“You will fail.”_ Spoke Anooj with complete certainty, but not quite pulling off a tone of serenity; likely it was the body of one of the slain in his eyesight that caused the lack of complete confidence.

_“At what?”_ Replied the cause of all this harm as she ceased examining a wall engraved with a heroic battle dealing with the Sith and glanced at Master Anooj.

The she had blonde hair, horns, a devils tail, chainmail bikini, and yellow glowing eyes. Slightly disconcerting in that the she had not been in such a form when she had entered the library. Then she had been human and garbed in just a thin full body yellow and dark blue costume.

_“At…”_ The slightest of hesitations. _“defeating the Jedi. The Sith always fail.”_

_“Not a Sith._ Replied what had to be an obvious Sith. _“And… well… look around. Hmmm… Since all of you are supposedly Jedi I don’t suppose you know an_ _Obi-Wan Kenobi? Has a beard?”_

Anooj was having none of that, and was not about to answer Sith questions. _“An obvious lie. I can feel the darkness within you.”_

All fully trained Jedi understood the dark side, or so they thought. The way of anger, hate, ambition, pain, rage, fear, those were the paths to the dark side. And in this creature, never had Anooj felt such hate and rage, it radiated off of the creature almost as if the creature was composed from them. Yes… there was darkness. But not… oddly, it did not feel like the dark side of the Force. It was like… darkness had been given form.

Anooj closed his eyes. Normally a Jedi could see with just the Force, see the shapes around them. Use the force to move items, to anticipate what would be. But her… all he could see was a hole of darkness when he peered with his Force vision. Something was there, but it was not of the Force, it… had no Force. And that inability to see with the Force had been quite detrimental to combat. Anooj concluded that this must be some new and strange Sith trickery.

Anooj opened his eyes as she spoke.

_“This would have been much easer if you had just let me view the material I asked to see.”_

A tone of cold dismissal from Anooj. _“The archives of the Jedi are not open to the Sith.”_

A slight sigh from the Sith. _“Again… not a Sith.”_

Anooj attempted to use some Jedi mind tricks. _“Why do you wish to view what you asked for?”_

_“No.”_

_“No?”_

_“No. Not feeling like explaining to one who just tried to kill me. Geeze, this is shaping up just like that library in Alexandra; just wanted to read a few scrolls but no... they just had to have a big fight with the big bad that dared to try to use a library as a library, and that fire was so not my fault. Hmmm, feels like what you’ve hidden behind this wall is what I came for.”_

Anooj was then distracted by a creature sniffing at him. Think of it as a bloody demon dog. A very large bloody demon dog. The creature then gave Anooj a messy lick before the Sith called off the creature with a flick of her tail. The creature was one of many that had materialized out of nowhere when the Sith had attacked… well... responded to the attack from the Jedi. But when dealing with a Sith one attacked first and asked questions afterwards, if the Sith was still alive that is, which… was rare. That had been when she’d transformed into her current physical form as she fought them while doing things… that no Jedi or Sith should have been able to do. It was like… magic.

Annooj got back on topic. _“My brethren are coming.”_

The threat did not appear to greatly concern the Sith if her statement was any indication. _“Cause that went so well last time._

The Sith returned to examining the wall, then she raised her arms and again that strange sword of hers was somehow in her right hand. It was almost like a light saber, but oh so different, as Anooj’s missing hand , and slain companions, could attest to. Yellow and reddish incantations, in some strange language, flowed over the wall, just more of this strange Sith sorcery that this creature was versed in. The same strange sorcery that had negated the Jedi’s ability to effectively dual as their ability to read the immediate future was somehow negated. And the shields she’d raised that had blocked there telekinetic attacks.

A click… Then a door concealed within the artwork façade opened.

With her sword still drawn, she vanished from Anooj’s view. Additional defenses could be heard activating and… based upon the ongoing noise as auto blasters fired… not achieving the goal of defeating her. A long series of explosions and then silence… Suddenly all of the strange creatures gave a chilling howl and came running from all over the library and fled into the open doorway.

There was a flash of light and…

Annooj dropped to the ground from where he had been somehow suspended.

She was gone, likewise the creatures she had somehow brought.

And all of the contents of the Sith archive that the Jedi had concealed was likewise gone.

**Part1d: How it begins**

Obi-Wan leaned back with a weary sigh. He was done reviewing all of the video footage. Reviewing the transcriptions and recorder interviews. The after action reports. The inventory of what was gone, or in this case the complete lack of inventory as that was one of the things she took as the librarians had rather foolishly stored the inventory with the items. The footage of the battle had been most interesting, especially the parts that showed that strange sword of hers.

A voice startled him. _“Much you have learned, yet little do we know.”_

Only Obi-Wan’s Jedi training allowed him to present an unstartled façade to Master Yoda who had somehow entered the room without Obi-Wan knowing and was now sitting behind him sipping tea.

Obi-Wan gestured at the various frozen screens being projected into the air and walls before him. _“Master Yoda, this is… most surprising.”_

_“Strong she is. Learned in ways we and the Sith forgotten have, if ever knew we did.”_

_“Is Master Yoda? This took place a long time ago, before even you were born.”_

Yoda did not address Obi-Wan’s question. _“What you have now learned, share you must not.”_

Obi-Wan gave a frown. _“Meaning Anakin.”_

A likewise frown from Yoda. _“Former Padawan strong he is. But much he has to learn. Quick to anger, quick to follow his heart rather then his training. To close to others he remains. Such things a Jedi must put aside to remain at one with the Force. ”_

_‘He does well with his Padawan.”_

_“Who likewise impulsive is.”_

A resigned grimace from Obi-Wan. _“I shall obey Master Yoda. But what does it matter? This took place so long ago that…”_

Obi-Wan paused as Yoda just looked at him. Finally Obi-Wan stated.

_“You said is, not was. That… is not possible Master Yoda.”_

A sigh from Yoda. _“Impossible yes, but is. Shows yet again how little we know.”_

_“Like how she somehow appeared in the Library? Or how she left? Or how she summoned appears to demons?”_

_“Astute you are, hence this mission you are given.”_

A gesture from Yoda and a new screen flickers into existence as Yoda stated. _“From Moraband we received. Been there I have._

We see a long valley with scattered ruins of decaying and wrecked temples, and some large statues. The planet Moraband, also known as Korriban, where the Sith had rebuilt after the first Jedi civil war that had resulted in the schism within the Jedi resulting in the Sith. This was the Valley of the Dark Lords where the Sith had trained and rebuilt and later had attacked again in what as to be called the dark age.

Yoda continues. _“Monitor it we do.”_

This is apparently reconnaissance droid footage as the Jedi have covert monitoring of the planet, but they do not routinely deploy Jedi there as the allure of the Dark Side was strong. The view skims over temples and passes a giant statue before the view jerks and tumbles as the droid spins to the ground before it stops to show an angled view upwards showing a statue of some Sith. Then…

A figure steps into view. It’s a she if her chest is any indication. Human, blonde, dressed in some skin tight body suit that is dark blue and yellow. She looks irritated as a sword materialized in her hands as she raises and then strikes down causing the video to terminate.

Yoda states. _“Find her first you must. Before Dooku.”_

Obi-Wan asked a question. _“Alone?”_

A resigned sigh from Yoda. _“No… troopers take you may, plus Anakin and his Padawan. But truth you must not share. Sith we proclaim her to be. Sith you tell them she is. Find her you must._

_“Understood Master Yoda, but how would Dooku know of her?”_

Yoda looked musing and regretful. _“Fool was I. Shared I did when Council I thought he destined to join. Dooku knows of what you have been shown. Feel her he will.”_

Obi-Wan states. _“And he’ll try to recruit her to his cause.”_

Yoda shakes his head in negation at Obi-Wan’s statement. _“Misunderstand you do. Seek her out he will, but apprentice will his goal be.”_

Obi-Wan did not agree. _“I don’t see how that is possible Master Yoda. From what I observed on the recording she’s a Master at the very least. What could Dooku possibly teach her?”_

_“Strong Dooku is with the Force, but in this he will seek to learn from her. Her apprentice desire to be he will. If he succeeds then the Jedi fall we will. Foreseen it has been.”_

Yoda rose. _“Prevent this you shall._ _Die she must.”_

**Part1e: Yet more irritants**

Illyana looked down upon the destroyed flying droid. Great… more irritants.

Just like the library of a few days ago. She’d examined what she’d taken, then opened a portal to here. Here being not quite the same temporal alignment but close enough.

And of course more irritations as a small secret Sith group hiding on this planet had proclaimed her to be their long awaited savior. A group that had not taken her dismissal well.

Illyana mused as she walked around a large statue upon having been attacked by the Jedi, and attacked by the Sith. On the other side of the statue were the Sith who had proclaimed her their savior, and who had then attacked her when she had declined; well… their bodies at least.

She glanced at the sky, then walked into a dark opening and vanished into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The history of the Jedi is rather... odd for an organization supposedly devoted to doing the right thing. And their behaviors (which is canon) towards any Jedi who did not wish to conform is rather… um… dark much of the time. I’m not defending the Sith, but… many of the historically senior Jedi are not nice people if you examine their actions. And… to speak ill of the dead, Yoda was on the Jedi council for how many centuries? Which means he had to know about so many of the things the Jedi did (all for the greater good or might we hear the tired old excuse that they were just following orders).
> 
> And, let’s face it. The Jedi were not the most perceptive folks, I mean… Just look at their behaviors in the clone wars, not winning any IQ contests there. And so much of the teachings of the Jedi, as shown during the Clone Wars, was completely detached from reality. I’m reminded of the statement ‘I love humanity, it’s people I can’t stand.”

The Jedi ignored people and instead focused on ‘bigger’ topics. Whereas the Sith focused on the individual but degraded into the rather silly (only the strongest survive philosophy) which tends to result in endless back stabbing before coming up with the questionable (there will only be two methodology). Now the let’s take over the galaxy is a bit more understandable as the Jedi were trying to kill the Sith (back in the original Sith/Jedi series of wars), which, if you’re a Sith and the Jedi are out to exterminate you, their behavior is understandable.

LordGrise is encouraging me to alter the Star Wars storyline in having Illyana have a more… permanent impact. I find his arguments most… intriguing.

**Part2a: Deep underground at Moraband, in the temple of…**

We see a large cavern carved out of black glassy rock with a somewhat slick floor that has various angular rock formations protruding from it. There is a single point of light, a burning sword shaped flame held aloft by Illyana, then the light vanishes for moment to be replaced by a several floating balls of white light that she sends out to flick about the vast volume, various immense sober looking statues carved out of the walls are now shown, male and female.

Ancient Sith was her conclusion as she finally sat down upon an angular block of stone after hours of exploring and examining. This was the place that she had sought, and what she wanted was here, but it was inaccessible to her. This… Force was life based. The incidentals of light or dark was irrelevant to her. But, she did not have the Force, nor did her arts appear to gain her any ability to directly bend it to her will.

At least not yet.

The blobs of light flicked back to burn in the palm of her hand, giving her a very ominous angle of illumination as she sat there in thought. Then the balls of light went out one by one, each time making the darkness grow, until there was only one ball of light burning, before it also slowly faded away, leaving her once again in darkness.

Thinking…

Planning…

Mulling over ideas…

Until finally it come together. A… technique that should unlock what she came here seeking, having identified this temple by searching through what she had taking from the Jedi library.

With a VOOM sound a red light saber burst into life. It was clutched in her right hand and she lazily twirled it back and forth, and then assumed a few sword postures, both defensive and offensive. She found it to be an interesting weapon, rather flawed in the lack of a hand guard as a certain squirrely Jedi could attest to, not to mention the consequence of a mistake as the blade would burn and sever anything it touched. But… it would suffice for what she needed to do and she found it humorously appropriate.

She stood and began to draw glyphs and patterns on the floor using the red shaft of the light saber, causing the rock to bubble and melt as she walked and carved her magic into the very rock along with the figures she drew. One of the patterns she burned into the rock was an immense pentagram that spawned the entirety of the cavern floor. The rising and fading red glow in the black chamber was both eerie and generated odd shadows as she moved about. There was:

The outline of a small creature with a cane.

A woman with a small child on either side of her, all three hand in hand, which morphed into a large cloaked figure wearing some kind of strange helmet.

A female teenage swinging baseball bat at a ball.

A small girl on the shoulder of a large man.

And many others.

The odd shadows did not appear to faze her, when she bothered to notice them. In fact she was pleased as they demonstrated that she was on the right tack as her magics were awakening the temple.

Illyana mused as she worked. Blood would be needed for what she planned to accomplish, a great deal of blood. Unfortunately the dead Sith up above were past being able to contribute as the blood needed to be alive. A smile flickered across here face, well… there were other sources of the kind of blood she needed. Well, what she was doing was likely causing all kinds of ripples. And, after all, the makers of the probe she’d destroyed would likely send…

She paused, then gave a short laugh. The very donors she needed.

As she resumed drawing she began to hum a song, and as she did this, a there was a new shadow, that of an older cowled man, hands raised, and appearing to be cackling in glee.

Oh… what is the song she was humming? It was Abracadabra by the Steve Miller band.

_I heat up, I can't cool down_

_You got me spinning_

_'Round and 'round_

_'Round and 'round and 'round it goes_

_Where it stops nobody knows_

_Every time you call my name_

_I heat up like a burning flame_

_Burning flame full of desire_

_Kiss me baby, let the fire get higher_

_Abra abracadabra_

_I wanna reach out and grab ya_

_Abracadabra_

_Abracadabra_

_…_

_…_

**Part2b: Pre Meditation**

Obi-Wan was meditating as his small fighter traversed hyperspace having connected to the external hyperspace pod. He had contacted Anakin and arranged a rendezvous point.

He was slowly repeating the Jedi code over and over.

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

_There is no death, there is the Force._

Being on the Jedi council, while a great honor, was… troubling. Over the centuries and millennia the Jedi council had done many things that were questionable.

Things that Obi-Wan had never known about.

Things that were not accessible via the Jedi archives for most Jedi.

Things that did not feel… right, nor ethical.

_“Burden of leadership the Council has.”_ Had been Yoda’s advice. _“Hard choices made they did.”_

Obi-Wan pointed out that. _“And you as well Master Yoda.”_

_“Long served I have.”_ Was Yoda’s reply. _“Not all decided have I agreed with. Your choice of Padawan being one.”_

A small frown from Obi-Wan. _“Anakin.”_

_“Too old he was. Raised not by the Jedi. Problem this is.”_

_“He is now a Jedi knight, well nigh a master, and has his own Padawan.”_

_“Properly raised by the Temple she was, but quick and impulsive that one is.”_

_“Ahsoka can be rash, but these are difficult times.”_

Yoda shook his head. _“Agree I do not. All times difficult are. But dangerous the behaviors of Skywalker are. Attachments to people he has. Infatuations. A Jedi should have not such things. Distractions they are. Senator Amidala, Clone troopers, Chancellor Palpatine, Jedi they are not. From the true path they distract. Such is why train him against this I was. Attachments lead to fear of loss. Loss leads to pain. Pain leads to anger. Such are the paths to the Dark side. Such is why Jedi attachments desire they do not.”_

Obi-Wan was not in full agreement. _“Yes Anakin is far too passionate, but I can’t believe that complete detachment from those around us is the answer.”_

_“Listen to your training Obi-Wan.”_ Was Yoda’s parting advice.

And so Obi-Wan meditated. He found himself focusing on one refrain over and over.

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

But… a thought had wormed its way into Obi-Wan’s mind and was clinging hard despite all of his efforts to remove it.

Without passion, what was the point of being serene about anything?

**Part2c: Trails of training…**

Anakin and Ashoka Tano (his Padawan) were meditating on Force visions, or to be more specific, Anakin was instructing/guiding Ashoka on Force visions. The two Jedi were sitting opposite of each other in Anakin’s quarters, cross-legged and eyes closed. Ahsoka Tano had been discovered by Jedi Master Plo Koon among her people on the planet Shili at the age of three and was accepted into the Jedi Order. Like all Jedi, she was raised at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant until becoming Anakin’s Padawan at the age of fourteen.

They were awaiting Obi-Wan on Anakin’s Flagship, a Venator-class Star Destroyer. Such ships were also known as a Republic attack cruiser or Jedi Cruiser, the wedge shaped Capital ships were the backbone of the Republic Navy. The Venators are a versatile capital ship able to fill the roles of both a warship, capable of ship to ship combat, as well as the role of a carrier with an impressive star fighter complement against the forces of the Confederacy of Independent Systems as they feature a wide array of hangar space. The forward section of the Star Destroyer features a passage down the middle, with bays for starships on either side. The hangers were mainly accessed by large doors on top of the ship. At the fore of this passage, at the bow the ship, was a collection of hyperspace transport rings. Towards the aft of the passage, doors in the floor could open, leading to a space where Republic frigates could dock. If no cruiser was docked, then the space could be used by personnel to jump out of the Star Destroyer directly onto the battlefield, or to deploy walkers without the need for drop ships. Overseeing the passage was a raised command station positioned at the aft. Even further aft, the Venator-class had two independent docking bays on their port and starboard sides, again protected by blast doors.

Anakin was instructing. _“Breath easy… Clear your mind… Let the Force flow and guide your thoughts. Just as the Force guides your hands when in combat, let the Force guide your mind.”_

_“Yes Master.”_ Was the soft reply from Ashoka.

Anakin’s voice stilled and now just the sound of soft breathing.

Calmness.

Tranquility.

Peace.

Then, a shared vision between the two of them.

**Darkness…**

**A blazing flash of light sabers as the fighting figures of…**

**Aniken… Obe-Wan… Ahsoka… and…**

**The dark visage of Dooko are seen…**

**A snarl of rage from somewhere…**

**Angry blue eyes that faded to blazing yellow…**

**Pain…**

**Blood…**

**Screams…**

**A devil’s tail…**

**The burning silver flame of a sword like none ever seen before…**

With a snap both Ahsoka and Anakin recoil and leap to their feet, light sabers igniting as they franticly looked about for the source of the perceived attack.

Ahsoka finally asks as she deactivates her light saber. _“What… what was that Master?”_

A look of concern and anger on Anakin’s face. _“The future.”_

**Part2d: Dooku**

Count Dooku was gazing out the window at the back of his office. He was at his palace on the planet Serenno, his home. The palace stood on its own grounds, a rectangular area located on a cliff face. There was a long paved walkway that led to the keep and was flanked at either side by three ornamental gardens. In front of the palace's main entrance was a double line of obelisks. The main tower, in which the Count's quarters were located, was over 300 feet in height. It was from the top of this tower that Count Dooku gazed.

Dooku was troubled. The separatist plans were progressing, and were approaching their climax, just not the climax that the separatist thought he was fighting for. Which meant… his plans were likewise coming to fruition. Which would be the height of personal danger for Dooku. But this was not what was troubling him.

The nature of the Sith was that they kept secrets from each other. And so Count Dookuk, or Darth Tyranus to use his Sith title, had his secrets from his Master.

His… supposed master.

That was one of his secrets. Another was the secret that Yodo had shared with him so long ago. The secret of the assault upon the Jedi library. An historical… oddity had been that secret. Filed and archived in the back of his mind, then one day he’d learned of a young Padawan by the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi, and that secret had been filed in a more prominent place in his mind, waiting but of no use.

Until now.

There is a flicker on his desk as a hologram of Darth Sidious sprang into existence.

_“Lord Tyranus.”_ Was the greeting from Darth Sidious, who was in reality Supreme Chancellor Sheeve Palpatine of the Galactic Senate, the author of the ongoing clone wars, and in fact responsible for the fighting of both sides, the conflict meant that he kept accumulating ever more power over the Republic.

Dooku turned from the window to face his desk. _“Master.”_

_“There is a disturbance in the Force.”_

_“Yes… I have felt it as well.”_

_“A new player has arisen. One not foreseen. I fear that all that we have sacrificed to achieve is at risk.”_

_“What will you have of me?”_

_“You must journey to Moraband, there dwells the one that must be killed.”_

_“I understand my Master.”_ Count Dooku began to walk towards the lift at the other side of his vast office.

But Darth Sidious was not yet done. _“I shall send Asajj Ventress to aid you in this.”_

Dooku paused for a moment, then continued on his journey to the lift. _“As you command.”_

The lift took Dooku directly to a hanger where he boarded a starship that was equipped with a selection of combat droids.

Dooku began to meditate as the ship left and streaked into space. This was an opportunity to put his plans into action and he need to muse upon this. He murmured a chant to himself as he did this. It was not the chant of the Jedi. It was also not the cant of the Sith. The grey Jedi had once used this chant, and that Dooku was using it would have deeply concerned Darth Sidious if he had known.

_There is no peace without a passion to create._

_There is no passion without peace to guide._

_Knowledge fades without the strength to act._

_Power blinds without the serenity to see._

_There is freedom in life._

_There is purpose in death._

_The Force is all things and I am the Force._

_…_

_…_

**Part2e: Sidious**

Palpatine sat alone in his official office as the Supreme Chancellor of the Senate. His plans were so close… close to the victory over the Jedi. Over the Senate. Over everybody. Why… in this very office the Jedi council had sat so many times and been blind to who sat with them. And to think that the Jedi had almost failed to train young Anakin Skywalker. Such utter fools, worthy of only his contempt.

But now. There was this… disturbance in the Force. Like nothing he’d ever felt before.

Different, yet powerful.

Evil.

Hungry.

Raging.

He had reached out with the Force and had encountered nothing but darkness, as if an indifferent black hole stared back at him.

After instructing Count Dooku he had contacted Asajj Ventress and directed her to meet up with Dooku to ensure that the disturbance was properly dealt with. He had added Ventress as he had doubts about Dooku in this. Doubts that had caused him to instruct Ventress to disregard any orders from Dooku that did not involve the elimination of this disturbance in the Force.

It was the nature of the Sith to plot against each other. Of course Dooku had plans that he hid from Darth Sidious, or so Dooku thought; likewise Sidious had his own plans. One was that soon it would be time to replace Dooku with a more… appropriate apprentice. Long had he cultivated Anakin and his abilities had grown in the forge of combat, grown worthy of being taken by the Sith.

But now he was troubled and like the Jedi he sought to meditate upon the Force using the cant of the Seth.

_Peace is a lie. There is only Passion._

_Through Passion I gain Strength._

_Through Strength I gain Power._

_Through Power I gain Victory._

_Through Victory my chains are Broken._

_The Force shall free me._

But the cant did not settle his mind. He… He had bad feeling about this.

**Part2f: Darkchilde**

Yes…

What she was doing was certainly bound to bring the ingredients she needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I’ve said before, Illyana is one of those characters whose story allows her to be a canvas, meaning many other characters can have their story painted upon the saga of her life. Think of her as the spice that makes a dish more than just the ingredients. Now I’ve been a Star Wars fan ever since I watch the first film in the movie theater back when I was in high school (yeah I’m old). But I find that the directions that the franchise has taken since the original three films has mostly been disappointing at many levels; especially the last few films.
> 
> Well, this is fanfic so… why not change things? Oh dear, I fear LordGrise is tempting me to the dark side of fan fiction writing as I usually try to (mostly) stay within the general bounds of canon. I can almost hear his voice in the back of my mind attempting to lead me to temptation.
> 
> “Mwhah hah hah hah… come… join me, we even have pizza and beer…”

Ahhh, Pizza, my one weakness. But back to the monolog. Hmm, as I muse upon the mechanics of actually using a light saber I find the things almost as dangerous to the user as to the foe. Keep in mind that I’m trained in stick fighting, knifes, swords, and quarter stave, plus some hand to hand. And I find the thought of using a light saber to be most intimidating, the slightest mistake and, zap; you cut yourselves, possible cut off a limb or the blade slices into your head (talk about major ouch). Makes me wonder as to just how many children survive Jedi training, you’d think most would be missing at least a few fingers or a limb or two. Why… I can just imagine Yoda saying.

_“With respect your blade you must treat.”_ And perhaps something a tad more sarcastic. _“And lesson now you remember will. To medical center drag your body you must.”_

Anyway… I got done re-watching the three clone war prequel films so as to have a better recollection of how Anakin and Obi-Wan verbally interacted (gads, some of the dialog is just so bad…)

**Part3a: Arrivals**

Obi-Wan’s fighter angled down into the Venator-class Star Destroyer’s main hanger, then eased into the assigned side bay and landed, after first disconnecting from the hyperspace engine pod, which was stored for later use as normally it would be just left in orbit. Once landed, the canopy opened and Obi-Wan exited after first instructing his droid to refuel.

_“Anakin!’_ Was Obi-Wan’s pleased greeting upon seeing his former student striding up to him.

_“Master.”_ Was Anakin’s equally pleased reply. _“Just what is so hush hush to bring you out here without giving us any prior information.”_

_“We have a special assignment from the Jedi council. I’ll brief you and Ahsoka in private… Ah… where is Ahsoka?”_

_“Snips is meditating in her quarters. I was guiding her on Force visions and…”_

_“And?”_

_“We had a rather interesting shared vision Master.”_

_“Interesting? Based upon your tendency to understate, I must say I’m intrigued as to the details.”_

Anakin’s reply was not something Obi-Wan wanted to hear. _“Dooku was there.”_

_“Dooku? Where? Doing what?”_

_“It was… strange, Master. You were there as well. We were all fighting, and there was something else there that was what we were all fighting. Ahsoka and I received no clear images of this opponent, but it had classically human eyes of blue, that then morphed into literally burning yellow eyes with actual tiny flames. It wielded a very strange type of sword.”_

Obi-Wan thought hurriedly upon what Anakin had said, and he had seen eyes like that in the Council study room. _“Really… excuse me for a moment.”_ Obi-Wan pulled a comms link from his pocket. _“Captain?”_

_“Yes General Obi-Wan?”_ Answered the captain of the vessel.

_“Kindly set course for the Moraband system and place us in close orbit.”_

_“Affirmative General.”_ Was the Captain’s reply. _“Immediately?”_

_“Yes.”_

The location surprised Anakin. _“Moraband, Master? Jedi are forbidden to visit without explicit direction from the Jedi Council.”_

_“Permission that we have. I’ll explain in private, let’s go find your Padawan.”_

Yoda had offered a disturbing warning for Obi-Wan before he had departed to meet the ship. “ _Careful you must be. Deserted this planet was, long ago, after many wars."_

**BEGIN MORABND HISTORY FOR THE READER (mostly from Wookieepedia)**

Moraband, known in antiquity as Korriban, was an Outer Rim planet that had been the homeworld to the ancient Sith. The desolate and mountainous world was abandoned at the end of the Great Hyperspace War, it remained relatively empty, desolate, forgotten by almost everybody. The atmosphere is breathable, the climate is warm and dry with cold winds. The terrain is filled with mountains, canyons, red sands, dry riverbeds, and other ruins. When the planet was populated, the major imports were food, high technology, raw materials, and weapons. Major exports were Sith artifacts and… conquest.

The Valley of the Dark Lords on the planet's surface was the final resting place of Darth Bane, the Sith Lord who created the Rule of Two as well as many ancient Sith Lords and kings. As such it is considered a sacred place for the Sith. The Valley of the Dark Lords was a section of the planet that contained a variety of monuments, which functioned as crypts containing the tombs of dead Sith Lords. The valley was originally constructed to be burial ground for Kings, but the Exiles of the Jedi Order added their own tombs to the valley. In addition to the tombs, the valley also holds the ancient Sith Great Temple and the Sith Academy, which was used to train those who were Force-sensitive in the ways of the Sith.

The Sith Temple was the largest monument on Korriban. It contains the tomb of the Sith Lord Darth Bane and an execution chamber where the ancient Sith killed large groups of Jedi prisoners. Darth Bane, who was the sole survivor of the war against the Jedi order, was honored not only for surviving the Jedi–Sith war but for his establishment of the Rule of Two. Bane believed that it was greed and infighting that led to the destruction of the Sith. He, therefore, created the Rule of Two, a Sith philosophy mandating that only two Sith Lords exist at a time: a master and an apprentice.

During one of his visits to Moraband, Darth Sidious discovered and took a huge Sith holocron (a data storage device that both Sith and Jedi use to record teachings), which he later stored in his secret lair in the Grand Republic Medical Facility. Much did Darth Sidious learn and discover. Yet the ways of the Sith are secrecy, so much remains lost.

**END MORABND HISTORY FOR THE READER**

**Part3b: Meditations of a different sort**

And what was Ahsoka up to? Currently she was busy dodging a light saber’s strike, then springing back as her counter strike was blocked. Her attacker pressed forward with the attack, resulting in the destruction of yet another piece of furniture (a chair in this case) in Ahsoka’s quarters as Ahsoka maneuvered behind it.

_“Good! Use the terrain that is available.”_ Was the complimentary statement from the attacker, as the chair into the aforementioned kindling.

Ahsoka backed up while using the Force to fling debris from bits and pieces of various wreckage at her attacker, who gestured strangely at the oncoming fragments, causing the fragments to be reflected back upon Ahsoka, apart from one bit of degree that have her attacker a bloody lip Ahsoka shifted to avoid the majority of the missiles while she worked her light saber about to burn down the fragments she could not avoid.

Which prompted another compliment and a bloody grin. _“Good… quite good. Well done."_

Great… she would have thought that fighting in her quarters was the worst, but having the attacker critique, and even offer corrections to her fighting style turned out to be worse. Apparently her 360 full body spinning moves were not deemed worthy.

_“But the next time you turn your back on me while fighting I’ll cut you.”_

So… just how has this situation come about?

**BEGIN RECOLLECTION**

We see Ahsoka sitting cross-legged on a training mat in her quarters. In the Jedi temple a Padawan’s quarters are small, just a sleeping mat and space to meditate; even a Jedi Master’s chambers were not much larger. But Ahsoka, even though she was a Padawan, had a rank of commander, and as such was given quarters appropriate to her rank on the Star Destroyer due to naval procedures, plus it allowed more space for training. The quarters were sparse, but very open and high ceilinged.

Ahsoka was meditating upon the visions that she and Anakin had experienced. She’d requested this of Master Anakin and he had agreed as he left to go wait for Obi-Wan.

Soft breathing as Ahsoka meditated with her eyes closed.

Searching…

Seeking…

Pondering…

Reaching out…

I am one…

With the Force…

I am one…

With…

The…

Force…

Something shifted and Ahsoka froze as she suddenly found herself holding her breath. Something was here with her. Ahsoka reached out with the Force and…

**SCREAMING!**

**THE SOUND OF CHILDREN SCREAMING!**

**HORROR!**

**MADNESS!**

**ENDLESS HORROR AND PAIN!**

**AND SUCH SCREAMING!**

Ahsoka’s eyes snapped open as she sprung backwards using Jedi Force assisted gymnastics as her green light saber blazed into existence. As she landed she took a defensive stance in Form V of the light saber fighting doctrine.

Standing before her was an unarmed blonde human female dressed in a form fitting dark blue and yellow outfit, equipped with yellow boots and gloves who was looking at Ahsoka with an assessing expression.

**_“Who are you?! How did you get here?!”_** Ahsoka yelled at the figure.

The human female glanced about, something that irritated Ahsoka as she felt that having a Jedi Padawan pointing a light saber at you was something that should be given some respect. Instead of any answers she got a partial question that was also kind of a statement.

_“Is this if? No… not if, and not… when, I… She… never met you. So… this must be now. Yes… now. The temple’s temporal fog is quite confusing at times.”_

Statements that made absolutely no sense to Ahsoka. **_“What? Answer my questions!”_**

A slightly less confusing answer from the blonde. _“I felt your rather weak summoning and decided to answer.“_

Ahsoka took a step forward. **_“I did not summon you. Who are you!?”_**

A look of mild interest in the eyes of the blonde… blue eyes, the strange female had blue eyes just like the vision! And the sense of pain and evil that just radiated from her meant she must be some kind of Sith! With that Ahsoka attacked, with the intent of disabling and taking the Sith prisoner.

An attack that did not go per plan as suddenly a red light saber bloomed in the Sith’s formally empty right hand. Ahsoka’s stroke was met with a block, and then a counter strike. And with that combat ensued, the blonde smiling with apparent enjoyment. Her grin started normal enough, then quickly began to show incisors that were rather long for a baseline human.

A blazing sequence of attacks by Ahsoka ensued, that the presumptive Sith blocked in turn as the Sith did a fighting retreat across the room. Blocks that were unsettling to Ahsoka as she found that the Force… not working as it should for combat. The guiding Force intuition was absent, leaving Ahsoka with just her training and skills.

At first they appeared to be sufficient, but after a minute or so the Sith went on the offensive, showing Ahsoka that the Sith had been holding back as she assessed Ahsoka’s fighting forms and skill. The Sith’s attack did not… fit any of the seven light saber fighting forms taught by the Jedi (and the Sith for that matter). There was stylistic overlap, but the strikes and blocks had differences. Fortunately, the Sith did not appear to possess Force assisted gymnastics, which helped Ahsoka block or otherwise avoid the attacks.

But… upon her second 360 degree spinning block, a hard kick to her rear sent Ahsoka almost half way across her quarters (the extra distance coming from Ahsoka springing away after the kick).

The comment from the Sith was not amused, but instead incisive. _“What the hells are you doing? Turning your back in one-on-one combat is idiocy.”_

Yes, for one not trained in the ways of the Force and attuned to it. But, Ahsoka did have to agree that in this case it might not be advisable. But things could be worse.

As the fight continued so did the lectures, which had Ahsoka feeling like some kind of student again. _“You only turn your back when facing more than one opponent and you have no choice.”_

Time for a smug reply. _“Lucky for me there’s just you.”_

The Sith replied with that restrained amusement again. _“You are mistaken.”_ The flash of light behind Ahsoka heralded the sudden sound of a deep, hungry growl.

Ahsoka leapt to the side and faced both opponents at an angle. The second attacker was a large dog-like creature, but one that looked like it had been skinned alive, stunk of sulfur, glowing red eyes, and very formable looking teeth.

With a snarl the monster sprung at Ahsoka, only to fall into three burnt pieces as Ahsoka struck.

And that’s when the Sith began to actually constructively comment, and most annoyingly coach, as combat resumed. _“Somewhat better.”_

**END RECOLLECTION**

And that’s how most of the room’s contents became quickly destroyed. Smoke was beginning to fill the air as the light sabers ignited various burnable components as they slashed through them.

_I am never going to complain about Master Skywalker’s training methods again_ was Ahsoka internal thought, as she fought for her life (Anakin tended to be unorthodox in some of the situation he set up). But the commentary about fighting styles and techniques from a foe was a new and most annoying twist. Even worse, Ahsoka was almost certain that Master Anakin would agree with the comments being given in this context.

With a very risky, telekinetically assisted upwards slash, Ahsoka managed to slice though the light saber wielded by the blonde Sith, disarming her, but only by having Ahsoka give a very risky opening. An opening that earned Ahsoka a knee to her midriff that momentarily stunned Ahsoka by knocking the wind out of her; giving the blonde a chance to back away.

_“Surrender.”_ Gasped out Ahsoka.

Just a smile from the blonde as suddenly there was a very large light saber in her hands. Where she had gotten it was baffling to Ahsoka as it had not been there moments before. Hmm the foe’s hands had briefly been behind her back before emerging with the device. It was a twin bladed quarter staff light saber that ignited with red shafts. The blonde advanced again, the light saber quarterstaff held in both hands parallel to her body as she began to twirl it from side to side.

Great… was Ahsoka’s thought as she backed away.

A right slash from the light saber quarter staff was blocked by Ahsoka, to only then have a twist and the left side of the quarter staff come slashing in at her. Back and forth the attack went, then Ahsoka slashed right at the middle of the quarter staff, the blonde responding with the classic quarter staff block move by using the center of the staff. With no blade to block, that should have resulted in the staff being cut in two, and the foe as well... but surprisingly, the center of the staff featured a force field, protecting the center of the weapon (and the wielder’s hands) thus blocking Ahsoka’s strike.

A tsk tsk nod of the head from the blonde answered the gambit, followed by a wickedly fast series of strikes that drove Ahsoka back.

**Part3c: A disturbance is felt**

Obi-Wan and Anakin stopped walking for a moment. They had been making their way towards Ahsoka’s quarters while Obi-Wan shared the latest Jedi gossip, Obi-Wan was waiting for Ahsoka to join them before giving the mission briefing.

A glance from Obi-Wan at Anakin. _“Do you feel that?”_ That being a sudden sense of dread.

A node from Anakin. _“Yes Master. It’s… coming from the direction of Ahsoka’s quarters.”_

And Anakin’s for that matter as his quarters were next to Ahsoka’s. They quickly ran in the direction of what they sensed and soon found themselves outside of the hatch to Ahsoka’s quarters. A hatch would not open.

They both drew and ignited their light sabers. Obi-wan stabbed the top of the hatch and Anakin stabbed the bottom, with that they each began to cut in a different direction. The hatch was armored and it would take a few seconds for the light sabers to cut their way in.

**Part3d: Rescue**

Ahsoka felt a burst of relief as two light sabers penetrated the hatch that was behind the blonde.

The blonde attacker had shown a great deal of skill in the use of the light saber quarter staffas she had battered at Ahsoka’s defenses, but now the blonde angled herself so she could see what was happening behind her.

Hmmm… time to go was Illyana’s conclusion as this was not the reason she was even in this universe, much less this room, as fun as this fight had been.

She did have one last comment as she gave Ahsoka a predatory smile. _“I thought you looked like fun.”_ Ahsoka made a diving twisting attack at the blonde’s legs just as a light disk rose from the floor and whisked the blonde away.

With that the hatch fell into the room with a clang as Obi-Wan and Anakin rushed in. The ruin of the room was quite a surprise, as was the attempt of the severed demon dog head to bite the ankle Obi-Wan from beneath a ruined pillow as Obi-wan sprang to the side and sliced the head in half with a shout of _“What the blazes?”_ at what had tried to attack him.

**Part3e: Contemplation**

Illyana wiped the blood from her face from the split lip she’d gotten from Ahsoka as Ahsoka had managed to get in a glancing face punch at one point and Illyana’s teeth had gouged her cheeks (that long incisor thing she had from time to time) during the fight. A few drops fell from her hand upon the floor of the temple, causing a ripple of reddish light to propagate away from Illyana like a wave as the various enchantments she’d carved into the floor lit up in a wave of brightening and then fading, while more odd shadows are briefly generated upon the walls.

Which prompts a nod of satisfaction from Illyana as to the affects. Well… best to get ready was her thought. Looks like company would be showing up even sooner then she thought. Then a puzzled frown as to why had she answered the feeble attempted summoning… if it had been a summoning. Perhaps… it was more of this Force that she so did not understand, meaning both the summoning and why she had reacted to it.

She put in some ear pods and hit play on her IPod. Everyday is a Winding Road by Sheryl Crow resumed playing from where she’d left off when she had gone to answer what she’d thought was a summoning.

_…_

_Everyday is a winding road_

_I get a little bit closer_

_Everyday is a faded sign_

_I get a little bit closer to feeling fine_

_He's got a daughter he calls Easter_

_She was born on a Tuesday night_

_I'm just wondering why I feel so all alone_

_Why I'm a stranger in my own life_

_…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The casting of magic can appear like Force powers, especially Force telekinesis as a simple magic spell can repel things just like the Force. And of course will be mistaken for Force powers (i.e. Illyana’s repelling of Ahsoka’s flinging of debris with magic). And Illyana is one of the most powerful of magic users as she’s able to do magic by:
> 
> Ritual…  
> Word…  
> Gesture…  
> And even thought at times…
> 
> Aside from that, the Jedi Council has long since viewed Force visions with suspicion ever since in 3964 BBY because the Jedi Masters of the planet Taris' Jedi Tower killed their Padawans at a false Knighting ceremony that became known as the Padawan Massacre (which is not really shared with most Jedi). The problem is the future is always in motion, and to act upon Force visions may in fact cause the very event one is trying to prevent from happen.

Oh, what happened in 3964? The five Masters were all members of a group called the Jedi Covenant, a secret faction within the Jedi Order dedicated to keeping watch for and preventing the return of the Sith, and the five comprised the Covenant's First Watch Circle. During the Padawans' final trial, a blind traverse of Taris' hazardous rogue moon, the Masters had a shared traumatic and violent Force visions depicting not only their deaths but the destruction of the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic. Believing that one of their Padawans would be the one to bring about this doom, the Masters made plans to slay them all in a preemptive strike. After the Padawans completed their test and returned to Taris, the Masters scheduled a banquet and a Knighting ceremony, after the banquet, the group retired to the Masters' chambers, supposedly for the Padawans to discover which of them would be knighted. There, the inquiries of Padawan Shad Jelavan, who felt that something was amiss, forced the Masters to strike quicker than they anticipated. Four of the five Padawans were slain, but the fifth, Zayne Carrick, was able to escape because he arrived late.

Framed for the murders (which is… odd for the supposed Jedi to do, I mean… if you’re gong to slaughter your students then I think you should be willing to man up for having done it), the fugitive Carrick eventually learned the truth of the Padawan Massacre and set out to clear his name. Now one of the most wanted men in the Republic, Carrick investigated the murders, discovering more and more about the Jedi Covenant and its secret operations. Along the way, he encountered the five members of the Watch Circle, and events were put in motion that led to the Masters meeting their ultimate fate. Raana Tey was killed on Taris in the midst of a Mandalorian invasion of the planet, an offensive that was prompted by the Padawan Massacre, and the Feeorin Master Feln was slain by his own tribesmen on his homeworld of Odryn after a violent encounter with Carrick. Their deaths led the Khil seer Xamar to confess the Covenant's secret activities to the Jedi High Council and clear Carrick's name. Both Xamar and the Miraluka Q'Anilia died soon afterward, however, during an insurrection against the Council led by the failed Padawan Haazen (odd how that keeps happening).

**Part4a: Cleanup on isle five**

The Republic cruiser had engaged its hyperdrive and was now on the way to Moraband. Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi-Wan were in Anakin’s quarters because Ahsoka’s quarters were currently being cleaned up by a several droids, now that the fires were put out. Anakin had wanted to immediately to start a search for the intruder, he was convinced that the intruder must have some kind of cloaking device and had to still be on board, but Obi-Wan had stated that…

_“I fear our unwelcomed guest is long gone.”_

Anakin had finally agreed, after Ahsoka explained how the intruder had appeared to somehow vanish into some kind of portal as Ahsoka’s strike should have cut off the intruder’s lower legs. And… there was the unexplained presence of that very strange animal that Ahsoka had slain, and yet the severed head had somehow been still alive enough to attempt to bite Master Obi-Wan (but Obi-Wan’s slicing the head in twain had done the trick).

Nobody could identify the slain creature, and it had quickly rotted away into some kind of vile ooze. Obi-Wan and Anakin had quizzed Ahsoka as to the nature of the intruder and Obi-Wan internally grimaced as the words blonde, female, human, blue eyes, dark blue and yellow costume, light saber. This meant that more details would have to be shared with Anakin and Ahsoka then Obi-Wan, and the Jedi council, would have wished.

So they re-adjourned in Anakin’s quarters, and as they walked across the corridor to Anakin’s quarters Anakin had asked a follow question to Ahsoka about Ashoka’s descriptions of the fight.

_“She was giving fighting advice?”_

_“Yes Master. She expressed… annoyance at some of the Jedi defense moves. And, she had some valid points.”_

Once in Anakin’s quarters Obi-Wan quickly went to a holo console and inserted a chip as he stated that they were bound for Moraband. Not revelation for Anakin, but quite the surprise to Ahsoka as she exclaims.

_“Moraband? But Moraband is forbidden Master Kenobi.”_

Master Obi-Wan added some clarification. _“Not if the Jedi Council sends you, as is the case.”_

The holo console begins to play and an image of Illyana is shown, from the Jedi Library but that is not obvious. Ahsoka makes a statement before Obi-Wan can say anything.

_“That’s her!”_

Which was good, and yet… not was Obi-Wan’s thought as that just left the question as to why she was here. Best to give the briefing.

_“This… individual attacked the Jedi Temple’s library and made off with a collection of Sith artifacts...”_

Anakin interrupted. _**“What? When!?”**_

_“Give me the chance to explain Anakin… The attack took place over three hundred years ago.”_

And now it was Ahsoka’s turn to speak out of turn. _“But that would mean she’s… humans don’t live that long.”_

Obi-Wan flicked a switch on the console and now a blonde female demon was shown, wearing a chain mail bikini, goat hooves, and a long devil tail. Plus, a sword burning with silver flames. _“Nobody said anything about her being human.”_

Now there are many creatures in the galaxy that fit the description of other race’s definition of a demon. But this creature definitely fit the bill, why she even had yellow glowing eyes.

Anakin slowly stated. _“Master… her sword is not like any light saber I’ve ever seen.”_

Ahsoka added. _“She used normal light sabers when she fought me. I observed nothing like that.”_

Another flick of a switch and now an image of the blonde human female is shown next to some large statue. _“A Jedi observation drone on Moraband observed her before being destroyed. Which is why the Jedi Council is sending us to Moraband.”_

_“To capture her.”_ Concluded Anakin.

Obi-Wan corrected Anakin, to the shock of Anakin and Ahsoka. _“No Anakin. The Jedi Council is sending us to Moraband to kill her. Capture is not an option.”_

**Part4b: Briefings**

Obi-Wan watched Anakin and Ahsoka exchange a look. A look that so said WTF. A reaction he knew was coming once he explained the goal of the mission, he expected no less of his former Padawan and Ahsoka and was pleased that their moral focus as undiminished even after so much warfare.

Anakin was surprisingly polite. _“Since when has that become the Jedi code Master?”_ Obi-Wan credited the presence of Ahsoka for Anakin’s verbal restraint, proof that the responsibilities of training a Padawan was finally having a calming influence on the frequently rash Anakin, at least in public.

Ahsoka was less polite, but Padawans were immature after all, as she declared with a tone of outrage. _“So Jedi are assassins now?”_

Obi-Wan could have started presenting his arguments, but instead he hit another button on the holo console and a video played, one he would have preferred not share, but Obi-Wan felt the situation warranted it, despite the advice of Yoda to not share such details.

We see the blonde human female stepping aback a few steps as a sword appears in her right hand and blocks an overhead strike from a Firrerreo male Jedi librarian. The Firrerreo are a species of near-humans from the planet Firrerre, they have two-toned hair and golden skin. After blocking the overhead strike the blonde female counter attackes with a looping strike that pushes away the Jedi’s light saber and then slashed down across his torso on with a killing strike and then reverse upwards to sever his left arm as she turns and dodges a strike from a large hominoid squirrel like Jedi who then loses his hand that was grasping a light saber. Devil horns grow upon her head as she turns again to deflect strikes from two human Jedi while her body suit fades away to be replaced with a chain mail bikini of all things (yes it shows a great dealt of skin and cleavage), armored gauntlets form on both arms and hands, and sexy garters as a red devils tail flickers into existence.

Then a flash of light as a circular portal opens and a horde of dog like creatures, very similar to the one that was slain in Ahsoka’s quarters, flood into the Jedi library. The creatures swarm out from her, attacking and overwhelming several Jedi. That’s when she began to fire what appeared to be power blasts from her left hand, causing explosions. Then after blocking strikes from two Jedi, she somehow summoned a burning fog that filled the space and blocked the view.

_“She slew nine Jedi.”_ Was Obi-Wan’s dry comment. _“There were an additional fourteen injured. She took a concealed Sith archive of lore and artifacts, the content of which is unknown as the inventory was one of the things she took. The Jedi Council directed me in this mission, it has requested that the two of you assist me in this, despite the questionable direction to not capture her alive if the opportunity presents itself.”_

The carnage that Anakin and Ahsoka had just viewed gave the two of them pause as Obi-Wan continued. _“Yoda himself assigned me this mission as apparently there is a Force vision known to the Jedi council. A vision that resulted in their rather unique direction.”_

Anakin quietly asked. _“What vision Master?”_

Obi-Wan was solemn in his reply. _“Dooku will seek her. The Council believes her to by some type of Sith that we have no record of, with abilities that we do not understand. If he succeeds, then the vision declares that the Jedi order will perish.”_

Anakin and Ahsoka shared another glance, then Anakin spoke. _“That… and we you have shown us Master, sounds disturbingly similar to the vision Ahsoka and I experienced.”_

Anakin quickly outlined what the vision had been, with Ahsoka added a few comments here and there.

A dark space lit by the blazing of light sabers and a strange sword burning with silver flames. The faces of Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, Dooko, and another but darkly glimpsed. Blue eyes fading into a malevolent yellow glow. Screams, blood, and burning.

_“Unsettling…”_ Was Obi-Wan’s statement upon the conclusion of their story.

Anakin finished. _“We spoke about the vision for a few minutes, then we were comm’d that you were arriving so I went to meet you while Ahsoka meditated upon the visions.”_

_“And that’s when she showed up.”_ Added Ahsoka.

_“And the creature.”_ Added Obi-Wan.

Ahsoka corrected Obi-Wan’s mistaken impression. _“No… the creature showed up later when I… made a sarcastic comment about how lucky that I was fighting just her.”_

Just raised eyebrows of a question from Obi-wan that made Ahsoka blush a bit as she added. _“She had commented about how… foolish it was to show one’s back to the foe while sword fighting.”_

_“And so she demonstrated why.”_ Concluded Obi-Wan. _“How… odd.”_

_“That’s a first. Since when do Sith offer training to those they fight?”_ Commented Anakin. _“How skilled was she snips?”_

Ahsoka grudgingly admitted. _“She… she’s better then me. At first I thought I had the upper hand, but she was just assessing me.”_

_“Any other observations?”_ Inquired Obi-Wan.

Ahsoka thought about what the fight. _“She… somehow… retrieved weapons out of thin air. The Force… was blind to her? I couldn’t… anticipate what moves she might do, all I had was my skills with the light saber. And… she spoke oddly when I first questioned her. I was meditating and suddenly I sensed… pain and screaming. The screaming of female children. A massive sensation of pain and horror and screaming, even though…”_

_“Yes?’_ Prompted Obi-Wan.

Ahsoka continued. _“There was no actual screaming. It’s like… she was… might I have been sensing what she was? Master Kenobi, she felt… wrong. And she sounded confused. She asked if this was **if**. And then said it was not **if** and not **when**. And that it must be **now**. And I think there are more then one as she mentioned another she as she declared that neither she or the other she had ever met me so it must be **now**. Oh, and she mentioned that the temple’s temporal fog was quite confusing, whatever the heck that meant.”_

Questioning expressions between Anakin and Obi-Wan at the words of Ahsoka. Obi-Wan then mused. _“The Force does allow insight into the nature of a person, but I’ve never heard of such a description of… a living being.”_

_“Temple?”_ Mused Anakin.

Obi-Wan mused back. _“This… might be a reference to the main Sith temple on Moraband. Little is known of Moraband.”_

Which was both true and not true.

The Jedi did have many archives about Moraband. All of which were restricted and only few Jedi were allowed to access those records. Anakin was not such a Jedi, Obi-Wan was, but he has only examined a few of the multitude of records. Why was this? The Jedi did not study the Sith or the dark side of the Force, for one the Jedi tenants taught that there was nothing of value to learn from the Sith. And another was the fact that Jedi who delved into the lore of the Sith had the unpleasant tendency to become Sith, a problem that the Jedi solved by forbidding such research.

Conversely, the Sith did not forbid the studies of Jedi teachings as the Sith felt that they studied all sides of the Force with a bias that the dark side was the stronger side; and interestingly, few Sith ever changed into Jedi.

Obi-wan continued. _“But the use of temporal is most concerning.”_

Anakin observed that. _“Master, it sounds like she was speaking of a Force vision.”_

_“A few too many visions going on here.”_ Groused Obi-Wan. He then quoted Yoda while even giving a bit of a Yoda impression. _“Premonitions… deep questions they are. Sense the future, once all Jedi could; now few alone have the skill. Visions… gifts from the Force, and curses."_

Ahsoka added her Yoda quote. _“The future is always in motion, and that future events were only possibilities of what may happened.”_

Anakin adds. _“Which is why the Jedi teaching on visions holds so many warnings.”_

A nod from Obi-Wan. _“Some have actually caused the very things they sought to prevent.”_

That was when the bridge conn’d them to announce that they were approaching Moraband and would soon be exiting hyperspace. Obi-wan ordered…

_“Caption, prepare an assault shuttle equipped with a squad of Storm Troupers.”_

Obi-Wan asked the big question. _“I won’t order you on this assignment. But the Council has asked it of me and I will do as they have requested.”_

A resigned expression from Anakin, and then a choice. _“And I will be there beside you Master. I have… concerns over the orders from Council but… I will submit to the wisdom of the Council.”_

Ahsoka acted as she felt she had to. _“A Padawans place is by her Master.”_

They all left Anakin’s quarters and made their way to the hanger deck. In all of their minds was the question, was this setting up the situation for the vision that Anakin and Ahsoka had experienced?

And they all wanted to comment that they had a bad feeling about this.

**Part4c: The heart of the light saber, the crystal is - Yoda**

We see Illyana sitting cross legged on a black stone floor in some small room that was likewise equipped with dark walls. Off in the corner of the room a destroyed maintenance droid was giving off the occasional spark (the droid had attacked her upon her discovery and entry of this room). Scattered about the empty room were several destroyed light sabers, several of which looked like they had exploded.

Lying on the ground before her was one of the Sith light sabers. She turned her hands over, palm side up, and did some gestures. At which the light saber rose and hovered before her. Another gesture and the light saber came apart into a cloud of components with a red Kyber crystal hovering at the center of the cloud of components.

Illyana mused over the crystal, which was the power source of the blade. From what she’d learned from the stolen Sith material, the Kyber crystals were inherently attuned to the light side of the Force, and resisted any effort by dark-side practitioners to use them in light sabers. To this end, a Sith could use a Kyber crystal only by using the Force to dominate the crystal, bending it to their will. This process causes the crystal to "bleed," as if it were a living organism, resulting in the distinctive red or crimson-bladed light sabers synonymous with the Sith.

She’d played with a few of the blades, which had resulted in some interesting explosions as she’d tried expressing her will upon the stones. But failure was part of learning, and Illyana had learned much. One of which was that there was a magical component to the crystals. Which Illyana found… interesting.

The Sith would make the stones bleed. Where as Illyana would…

A pentagon of silver flames flared into existence upon the floor in front of Illyana as she gestured. The levitating crystal began to give off a red glow and a high pitched whine. Illyana raised her right hand and slowly clenched a fist, as she did this the red glow and whine increased. Then she raised her left hand, palm open, and brought it level with her right fist.

Then…

She slammed her left palm against her right fist. The whine became a shriek and the red glow was extinguished as the crystal faded from red to purple and then even deeper in color, fading to almost black in hue.

Illyana gestured again with her hands and the light saber reassembled itself, then just hovered before her as she uncrossed her legs and stood up. Her right hand reached out and grasped the altered light saber, then flicked a switch trigging the blade which ignited with a **VOOM…** as she waved it back and forth, a feint purple glow but barely reflected in her eyes.

A nod of satisfaction. Then a musing look as she glanced over at a pile of light sabers in the corner, Sith and a Jedi (she’d taken a few souvenirs from the Jedi Library back in chapter one). A gesture that caused each one to disassembled, extracting their Kyber crystals, each of which came to hover in front of Illyana.

These… could be used to feed even more power into the spell. And the crystals were attuned to the Light and Dark side of this Force, so using them should allow her even more control over what she sought to do.

**Part4d: Asajj Ventress**

Ventress noticeable sighed, witch interrupted Dooku search of the sky with his electronic binoculars. _“Yes Asajj?”_

Ventress pretended to be surprised that she had interrupted Dooku. _“Apologies, I thought I was more silent then that.”_

_“You are neither.”_ Commented Dooku who resumed his scanning. _“I am expecting visitors.”_

The two were concealed next to a large statue, behind which was what was left o the party of slain Sith cultists, something had been gnawing upon the bodies. Concealed about the statue were battle droids of various sizes and capabilities. Standing next to Count Dooku was a normal sized combat droid which was the commander of the droid squad.

Who is Asajj Ventress you might ask.

She is a Dathomirian female. Early in her life, her coven was forced to surrender Ventress to the criminal Hal’Sted, who spirited Ventress away from her sisters to the war-torn world of Rattatak where she was raised as a slave in his service. She was orphaned when her master was killed by WeeGuay pirates, but was later discovered by the Jedi Knight Ky Narec who was stranded on Rattatak and waging a battle against the pirate marauders. Narec raised Ventress and taught her to use the Force in the ways of the Jedi Order, and together they protected the people of Rattatak and fought back against the predatory attacks of pirates and warlords. After a decade of helping the local population, Ventress was orphaned once more when Narec was killed by pirates seeking to end the Jedi's crusade on their world. Enraged by the loss and bereft of guidance, Ventress embraced the dark side of the Force, deposing the local warlords and ruling in their stead. She was eventually discovered by the Sith Lord Count Dooku and fell under his guidance and tutelage as a dark acolyte and aspiring apprentice.

She is a powerful and Force warrior with exceptional combat abilities, Ventress wields dual light sabers with curved handles that can attach together and form a double bladed weapon with a curve in the middle (Google her if you don’t know what she looks like).

Dooku poised a question as he resumed scanning. _“What do you truly desire Ventress?”_

Ventress had a ready answer. _“To grow in power, to do your bidding. To master the Dark side of the Force.”_

A few hmm’s from Dooku, then a reply. _“Rubbish.”_

Ventress slightly started at his answer, then answered with a tone of hostility. _“Rubbish?”_

Dooku was firm in his reply. _“Rubbish. Did you think such before the death of Ky Narec?”_

An angry glare from Ventress at… everything. _“No… that has nothing to do with my desires.”_

_“More rubbish. It has everything to do with your desires. All that you had, all that you loved, were taken from you. The Force is strong in you, but you excessively focus on only the hate, the rage, the Dark side. There is more then such to life. To master the Dark side is to not be a slave to it. Such as Lord Sidious and I. The Force is, Light and Dark. A true Force master is master of both.”_

A snort of disbelief from Ventress. _“What kind of Sith teaching is this?”_

_“A teaching from a Master to one who wishes to be his apprentice. Understand my words and a greater power is within your grasp. Heed my words and follow my orders and I will grant that what you truly desire.”_

_“And that would be?”_

_“Meaningful purpose.”_ Then Dooku made a decision. _“Darth Sidious grows concerned about you.”_

A stiffing of her posture. _“Concerned?”_

_“Concerned, and not in a benevolent way. He fears your growing abilities, your potential. Concerns that were your abilities it to be joined with mine, were you to learn all that I could teach, it would mean his fall.”_

This… was new information. And Ventress suddenly found herself to be concerned. _“And you tell me because…”_

_“He is correct. The Sith are obsessed with the rule of Two. Adequate for hiding, but flawed when existing in the open.”_ Then a slight sigh from Dooku. _“The history of the Sith is not one that encourages cooperation. A flaw that was the core reason of their defeats.”_

_“What does not answer my question Count.”_

_“Darth Sidious is the most skilled Force vision practitioner I have ever encountered, and I feel has ever been. His ability to shape the future to his desires is breathtaking in it’s scope and audacity. So… if he is concerned about you then there are many possible futures where we… remove him.”_

_“Hence the rule of Two.”_ Answers Ventress. _“You wish to replace him.”_

_“No… I wish to end the rule of two. I desire more then… Ah… I see our visitors have finally arrived. We shall continue this discussion at a later date.”_ Then a command to the drone commander. _“Kindly open fire sergeant.”_

We see a Republic assault shuttle descending, then a burst of heavy blaster fire smashes into its shields, overloading them and crippling the shuttle which veers away trailing smoke before plunging into the ground in a explosion on the other side of a distant ridge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took me a bit to formulate just what would happen in this chapter. I knew the story basics but the details took time, and after a great deal of thinking I ended up giving additional depth of character to Dooku as well as examining the motivations of the others. I so strive to not only write in character, but to understand the why of the actions of characters, regardless if the story actually explains those motivations. Plus I’m working lots so not much time for writing, dang I wish I was a faster writer.
> 
> Interestingly, I created something like Force Mirrors, as shown in the film Rise of Skywalker in the vault of the blown up Death Star (gads that was a bad film, not as bad as The Last Jedi, but still bad). Supposedly Force Mirrors aid in Force visions, as well as allowing one to even travel in time and alternate dimensions.

Possible side note, I came across a rumor (at the oddly named source Doomcock on Youtube) that Disney is thinking of reconing the last three films out of existence by condemning the last three films into an alternate reality, something Kathleen Kennedy is trying oh so hard to block. Please… please… Disney, do this… Please! Put it to a vote of the shareholders, I know how I’ll vote my shares. Oh, and fire Kathleen Kennedy while your at it, don’t wait for her contract to expire in 2021.

Let’s see, what would the Emperor say about her? I suppose it could go like… _“Good Anakin… Good… Now Kill Her.”_ I mean, it’s not like I’m asking for much (just look the quality of her work and the lost billions in both profit and revenue, and since I’m a shareholder that does annoy me) which can be summed up by the outrageously stupid statement _‘The Force is Female’_. Which means… What? Is electricity female as well? How about water? And if the Force is female then the Dark Side is… (fill in your favorite female pejorative I suppose)? The idiocy of such statements is like saying the Force has a dick, which also makes no sense. I suppose she’s trying to say the Force is nurturing but… sigh… rather big on the fail index. I’m not saying that you can’t put politics in your work (I somehow see Illyana wearing a baseball hat saying Make Limbo Great Again) but one should keep it rational, otherwise the story become about politics and not the characters and frankly most political stories masquerading about characters are boring, in both film and comics.

Oh well, enough ranting for now.

**Part5a: Please fasten your seat belts**

Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka were all standing and holding on to ceiling straps as the assault shuttle bucked and slid after getting hit by the blaster shots. The two side doors were open and the wind howled though the assault shuttle that was also packed with a full squad of Storm Troopers.

**_“Yet another reason why I hate flying!”_** Shouted Obi-Wan, striving to be heard over the wind noise and the sounds of growing mechanical distress.

Then, with a shriek of disintegrating flight hardware, the shuttle started to drop like a rock as the main engine ceased to properly function. Obi-wan reached the only conclusion he could.

**_“JUMP!”_ **

**_“But the troopers!”_** Shouted back Ahsoka.

**_“THERE IS NO TIME! JUMP!”_** Shouted Obi-Wan as he grabbed Ahsoka’s shoulder and threw her out of the shuttle while giving an indecisive Anakin a hard look. Anakin grimaced and then followed the command of his former master as he leapt from the shuttle, to be then followed by Obi-Wan.

Why jump, or thrown in the case of Ahsoka? Obi-Wan was trusting in the Force leaping ability of Anakin and his Padawan, and himself of course.

The two Jedi landed on the edge of a ridge while Ahsoka ended up partially down the ridge hanging onto a convenient branch, after first breaking her fall via controlled bounces, and of course the usual Jedi luck.

Meanwhile the shuttle nosed down and smashed into the ground with a dramatic explosion.

No Storm Troopers made it out.

**Part5b: Dark Fumblings**

_“Are we lost?”_ Inquired Ventress of Count Dooku, there just might have been a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

The two were currently walking in a maze of rectangular dark stone passageways, the only light coming from their red light sabers; Ventress was walking behind Dooku. The finish on the walls was a smooth gleaming polish was like a hazy mirror. The red light made everything ominous and resulted in deep shadows. Ventress was somewhat interested that even though the light was red, their indistinct reflections were in natural color, she vaguely wondered how the effect was managed.

Dooku’s reply was cold and somewhat dismissive. _“No Ventress, we are navigating.”_

This section looked familiar to Ventress. _“I’m certain we have been here before.”_

_“Doubtful.”_

Ventress always disliked the tendency of Dooku to not explain the why of his answers, but this time she challenged his answer. “ _Why?”_

Dooku stopped walking and then glanced behind to give Ventress an assessing look, then a comment. _“Examine your reflection, I’m sure you’re curious as to why it is not red.”_

Ventress focused upon her reflection, she looked…

**Looked…**

A pat on her head as Ky Narec praised her efforts. _“Well done Asajj. Every day you grow in skill.”_

Young Asajj Ventress had been practicing lightsaber techniques with her master as she learned the ways of the Jedi and his comment made her beam with joy. _“Thank you Master.”_

Narec deactivated his lightsaber before walking over to a chair and table and then gesturing for Asajj to join him.

Asajj likewise deactivated her lightsaber as she ran over to him while she…

…

…

A soft whisper from adult Asajj _“Da da?”_ Then with a snarl Ventress slashed her lightsaber at the black wall, mysteriously the panel simply cracked and went non reflective instead of having molten streaks cut into it, then she turned upon Dooku while shouted. **_“What the hells was that!?”_**

Dooku dispassionately inquired. _“What did you see?”_

**_“I was happy!”_ **

A musing expression from Dooku _“Ah… your times with your former master I assume.”_

Ventress was almost spitting in rage, to be reminded of what she has once been was so infuriating, and yet… there was loss as well. A sudden ache in her heart that had been with her for so long that she had forgotten that it was there, or so she had told herself for… forever it seemed.

**_“What was that?!”_ **

_“A Force vision. It is the nature of this place as these are what I believe to be Force Mirrors, the art of their creation long lost. I suppose they are an… obstacle for those not… worthy to reach the center of the temple.”_

Dooku turned his back on Ventress and started to walk again. _“I believe we are in the lost temple of…”_ Dooku then spoke in a language unknown to Ventress. _“Le passé, le présent et les possibilités qui peuvent être. In the common tongue it means **The past, present, and the possibilities that may be**.”_

_“Lost?”_ Inquired the still scowling Ventress as to his description of the temple, and perhaps their current situation as well.

Dooku amplified. _“Lost, or perhaps simply… forgotten. Darth Sidious sought this locality for many years and never found it; much to his aggravation as he is the most talented practitioner of Force Visions I have ever met or heard of. As the temple supposedly amplifies Force visions, one wonders just what he could accomplish here. The Sith were far more receptive to the utilization of Force visions then the Jedi were and have since become. I have always found it interestingly, both Dark and Light practitioners equally can access Force visions. Regrettably, the Jedi have come to discourage Force visions as far too often the viewer creates the very future they try to prevent, or they find that the vision just a… possibility. Your…vision is proof that your Force abilities are woefully undeveloped.”_

A bit of a sneer of tone in her complaint. _“Undeveloped because you have been miserly in my education for one so learned in the Force and such a powerful Sith.”_

Dooku’s reply was surprising. _“My… miserly ways have kept you alive as Darth Sidious is most distrustful of your potential. While I utilize the Dark side of the Force when appropriate, I do not consider myself generally a Sith.”_

_“What?!”_

_“Tell me Ventress… has the Dark side filled the void in your life? Assuaged your grief? Brought you joy?”_

Ventress had a quick answer. _“It has brought me power.”_

A bit of a resigned tone from Dooku, the sense that the student has not performed at the level the instructor would wish. _“Yes, that is the purpose of utilizing the Dark side. But it brings no true joy. When violence is needed then the Dark side is the tool for the discerning, something the Jedi refuse to understand. But likewise the Sith think of only the Dark side when the Light has its equal uses. The Jedi blather on about being one with the Force and the Sith equally are obsessed upon using the Force to bend others to their will. The wisdom of the now destroyed Grey Jedi was to seek understanding of the totality of the Force, not just the Light or the Dark sides. A wisdom derived from the original progenitors of the Jedi. The Grey Jedi’s fate was darkly humorous in some ways as both the Sith and the Jedi sought their elimination, but for different reasons. Such are the ways of ideology over enlightenment.”_

Dooku now looked at his reflection as he continued to speak. _“Grey Jedi is also a term used for Jedi who were… willing to disagree with the Jedi Council. Your former master, Ky Narec, would have been considered one such as he did disregard the Jedi code to train you as you were already beyond the age that the Jedi wish to train younglings. Another thought of as a Grey Jedi was Qui-Gon Jinn...”_

**Qui-Gon Jinn…**

_“Another argument with Yoda.”_ Was Dooku’s combined comment and question of Qui-Go.”

Qui-Gon Jinn was sitting on a bench in one of the Jedi Temple gardens, feeding some of the small darting birds, three of which perched upon his right hand eating seeds. Dooku had come into the gardens in search of Qui-Gon after hearing of the verbal altercation between Yoda and Qui-Gon.

_“Disagreement does not mean arguing.”_ Replied the serene Qui-Go to his former master.

_“It does when you publicly correct Yoda.”_ Observed Dooku with a trace of irony.

_“I felt master Yoda was in error. We discussed the issue but did not reach agreement.”_

Dooku re-emphasis his statement. _“You publicly disagreed with Grand master Yoda.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Grand Master Yoda.”_

One of the three birds flew away from Qui-Gon’s hand. _“Yes.”_

_“And did not back down.”_

_“Would you have me do anything less if I feel I was in the right?”_

A chuckle of satisfaction and pride from Dooku at his former Padawan. _“No… rank or age does not make a Jedi more enlightened. But one does tend to listen to Yoda, or at least not disagree in public.”_

Qui-Gon slightly frowned while the second bird flew off. _“Few do… and I have begun to think that may be a… failing of the Order.”_

A statement that likewise elicited a slight frown from Dooku. _“And now you go from questioning Jedi practices to questioning the very structures of the Temple.”_

The last of the birds flew away, prompting Qui-Gon to stand. “ _I question the arbitrary Jedi bias against prophesies. The high council, and master Yoda, dislikes my queries into ancient prophesies. As to the disagreement with master Yoda, I simply pointed out that personal opinion do not substitute for rational thought. Dogma and doctrine are not substitutes for enlightenment. I believe that...”_

_…_

_…_

Dooku gazed into the Force Mirror and muttered at what he had glimpsed. _“He was as a son to me…”_

Ventress inquired. _“Who… Qui-Gon?”_

_“Yes…”_ Muttered Dooku, still peering at something. Then a shake of his head as he turned to Ventress and began to speak about things he had long kept secret. _“He had more… courage then I as he stayed in the Jedi Order whereas I finally… left. Long ago I began to lose my faith in the Jedi, the Senate, and the Republic. It began when my friend and fellow Jedi Sifo-Dyas had a Force vision. He foresaw a deadly solar storm hitting the planet Protobranch. Sifo-Dyas informed the Jedi Council, I supported Sifo-Dyas and Kostana's suggestion that the Council warn the planet, but it was forbidden by Yoda and the Council. They pointed out that Force visions were not absolute and the future was always in motion. We were… frustrated with the Council, and went behind their backs to inform Senator Tavetti, who was the senator representing Protobranch, of the vision. I was… unnerved by Tavetti only expressing concern for Protobranch's resources rather than its… his… people. Afterwards, we finally convinced a reluctant Yoda and went to the planet itself. Ultimately, Sifo-Dyas's vision came to pass; a powerful solar storm hit, killing much of the population, with ourselves barely surviving. I felt that the Jedi council was… somewhat responsible for the deaths by not taking Sifo-Dyas's vision seriously and refusing to act quicker. That was when my… I had disgust that the Republic's primary concern was the loss of the planet’s resources and not the inhabitants. A behavior that eerily mimicked the behavior of the Jedi when it came to the raising of new Jedi.”_

Dooku glanced back at the mirrors and scowled at something only he could see as he continued to speak. _“The Jedi seek to create selfless individuals by indoctrination. Hence the decision to train only the very young. Those who do not know any better. And the transference of family bounds to the Order; who provide parental rules, but are lacking of any true parental love. Concerned not for the child, but for how the child is of use to the Jedi Order, rather… mirroring of the Senate’s view of worlds. After all, the fear of loss is a great motivator in ensuring compliance. And… what does a child fear more then the loss of family?”_

**Qui-Gon Jinn again…**

On the planet Protobranch, even after all these years, the land looked scorched. Barely any life could be seen for orbit, much less observed from the ground. The ecosystem had crashed due to the solar flare, and the planet was continuing its slide into death. The most prevalent surviving life forms was algae and some lichen, and even these forms were not very successful.

Dooku sighed in… sadness as he looked over a world that had become an open grave. He was standing upon a cliff overlooking what had once been a thriving city, now a desolate ruin. The planet was dead and so much… had also died here.

Dooku turned from grave that the city had become and watched Qui-Gon’s shuttle land behind him. The landing ramp came down and Qui-Gon came down the ramp, alone, just as Dooku had asked. It had been a long time since Qui-Qon had been Dooku’s Padawan, now Qui-Qon was a Jedi Knight, rising high in the ranks of the Jedi, but not too high as his propensity to disagree with certain Jedi edicts was not something that was… appreciated by the Jedi High Council; and an obstacle to further advancement.

A smile and a greeting from Qui-Qon. _“Master.”_

A reply from Dooku, but no smile. _“Qui-Qon. Thank you for coming. I… wanted you to be the first to know. I’m leaving the Jedi Order.”_

Qui-Qon asked a question he was certain he knew the answer to. _“Now?”_

_“Now. It has been long in coming.”_

_“I… see why you asked that I meet you here.”_

Dooku looked about. _“Yes… the place where my faith first began to fail.”_

_“And now?”_ Gently asked Qui-Gon.

_“Dead… just as this world.”_

_“Replaced by something I hope master.”_

_“No… Qui-Qon, replaced by nothing but black despair. I have lost my faith. Faith in the Jedi, the Republic, the Senate, and… life I suppose.”_

Qui-Qon looked saddened by what he had heard. Long had Dooku struggled with his issues with how the Galaxy was run and his growing issues with the Jedi Order. _“I don’t suppose I can convince you to return to the Jedi Temple with me.”_

_“No my so… Qui-Qon. I will return to my home world. To take up the leadership of my family and the planet. Ironic as my ‘father’ so hated those who had the gifts of the Force. I would ask that you… join with me but… that is not your path.”_

Qui-Qon spoke gentle words. _“No master. I still have the faith you have lost.”_

A slight smile from Dooku. _“So I’ve heard. And soon a Padawan of your own to train.”_

_“If the council finds me worthy.”_

_“You are worthy Qui-Qon.” A long look of pride from Dooku as he gazed upon Qui-Qon, then. “May the Force be with you.”_

_“And you master.”_

A sad shake of the head from Dooku. _“No Qui-Qon, I fear the Force is no longer with me.”_

_…_

_…_

Dooku looked away from what only he could see in the mirror to scowl at Venturous. _“For the Jedi, the individual is subordinate to the many. Conformance is paramount. And it is pathetically ironic that the Jedi fear of fear lead them to a solution that is far worse then the problem. A solution that meant that long term innovation… died.”_

A glower from Dooku, not aimed at Ventress, but more at some abstract audience. _“The Jedi council is not known for the free flow of ideas. The opinions of but a few have bound the Jedi for many centuries. Bureaucratic compliance over ability distinguishes far too many council members. The council likes selecting like for any empty positions, slowly filtering away any diversity of thought. Leaving countless generations of Jedi oblivious to what they have lost. Blind to what they have become. Imprisoned by doctrine and dogma masquerading as enlightened truth. And so much of the history of the Jedi is locked within the Library, forbidden to be read by anybody.”_

**Another glance at the mirrors and…**

Dooku lay upon the ground, his lightsaber disarmed from him as Senator Palpatine stood over him with the red lightsaber that had not only disarmed Dooku, but had defeated him in combat. They were in Dooku’s study on the planet of Serenno.

Instead of death at the hands of the revealed Sith, Dooku heard. _“Now that this unpleasantness is hopefully behind us Count Dooku, I do hope we can converse as gentlemen.”_ As Palpatine deactivate his lightsaber and stepped away.

_“You are a Sith!”_ Was Dooku’s repeated angry statement. Repeated in that those had been the words that Dooku had begun the fight with.

A neutral expression from Palpatine. _“Yes. Count Dooku, I do hope we are not going to repeat the prior altercation.”_

Dooku stood. _“Sith are an obscenity!”_

_“As declared by the Jedi.”_ Was the statement from Palpatine. Of all the things Palpatine could have said, that was the one that gave Dooku pause.

Palpatine continued. _“Or do you suddenly again believe the teaching of the Jedi?”_

_“The Sith are evil…”_

_“So the Jedi say.”_

_“I… respected you. You are, were, one of the few senators that actually appeared to… care.”_

_“Because I do.”_

Outrage from Dooku. ** _“The Sith do not care!”_**

_“Again… so say the Jedi.”_

_“Why… are you here?”_

A look of bleak despair from Palpatine. _“Who better to help me… save the Republic? I can’t do it by myself. I thought I could but… the Senate is too corrupt, the bureaucracy too strong. I need… allies.”_

A sneer of disgust from Dooku. _“Join with the Sith? **Never!”**_

A sigh from Palpatine. _“Then I suppose you leave me no choice.”_

A resigned Dooku. _“Yes… you will kill me as otherwise I will inform the Jedi of the snake that somehow lives at the heart of the Republic.”_

A shake of the head from Palpatine. _“No… I mean I will have to go into hiding. What the Sith have had to become to survive does mean we are quite good at hiding. I will not kill you Dooku, the loss to the galaxy would be too great.”_

With that Palpatine turned and left the astonishment of Dooku. He cried out at Palpatine as the elevator close. **_“I will… I will inform the Jedi!”_**

A look from Palpatine to Dooku. _“You must do what you think best. I do ask that you consider that perhaps all that you have been taught by the Jedi about the Sith just might not be… honest.”_

With that Palpatine was gone and Dooku waited for the other shoe to drop as it were.

None did.

Palpatine’s shuttle departed and… nothing prevented Dooku from contacting the Jedi. So… Dooku opened a comns channel and confronted Yoda, his former Master.

_“Yes Dooku?”_ Had asked Yoda, with a tone of irritation. The departure of Dooku from the Jedi had greatly saddened, and annoyed the Grand Master. _“Come to your senses hope you have. Fool you have been.”_

A scowl from Dooku at Yoda and his most untimely reminder of just why Dooku had left the Jedi.

_“Nothing master Yoda. Apologies for disturbing you.”_

With that Dooku cut the comms link and… did not report Palpatine as he sat and thought upon what has just happened.

That was how it began…

…

…

Then a statement more to himself then to Ventress. “ _What would a bird know of flying if its wings are bound since birth. Morality is more then just… rules.”_

Another shake of Dooku’s head. _“I lost my faith… finally I left. I so wish Qui-Gon had lived and joined me in what had to be done. I had hopes that I could explain it to him, but he was slain before I had a chance to show him the true extent of the Jedi’s fall from grace.”_

Dooku suddenly realized that he was speaking more openly to Ventress then was his want. _“I suppose I could have done a better job of trying to convince Obi-Wan back on Kenobi as he was trained by Gui-Gon, but that was not really my focus, nor did I really think he would turn.”_

Left unsaid was the true intent of Darth Sidious and Count Dooku, was to start the war. The Jedi needed to be pushed into striking the first blow to demonstrate to the separatists that the Republic, and Jedi, could not be trusted. And… to severely reduce the ranks of Jedi and the Council; a regrettable but necessary evil in the mind of Dooku as sometimes one must destroy before one can build. The event were overwhelming success on both counts, apart from the excessive slaughter of the clone troops as the Jedi were not very skill battlefield tacticians. After all, promoting somebody to be a general just because they are a Jedi is not a sound military tactic; Jedi were generally good battlefield leaders, but woefully lacking in tactics. But such details as to the why of the war was something Ventress did not need to know that. Or just who Darth Sidious truly was.

Dooku concluded. _“The individual is of no worth, such are the lessons of the Jedi. Remember this Ventress. There is no good or evil. Only those with power, and those without it.”_

Ventress inquired. _“And Lord Sidious?”_

_“Does not know the full extent of my… beliefs, such is my hope at least. After all, Sith are notorious for concealment?”_

_“Yes… I suppose they are. And you tell me this because?”_

_“A master shares secrets with his apprentice.”_

Ventress understood exactly what was being offered. _“I… understand… Master.”_ Was Ventress’ reply after some careful thought.

A tone of satisfaction from Dooku. _“Good… I thought you would.”_

_“And our mission?”_

_“I follow the commands of our joint Master… for now.”_

_“Under… stood.”_ Was Ventress’s careful reply.

They continued walking down various corridors that appeared to almost shift as they traversed them. Dooku looking straight ahead, refusing to pay any mind to what might be reflected in the corners of his eyes.

Ventress on the other hand keep glancing at something only she could see in the walls, something that… beckoned her, offered things she longed for. Embraced her as the daughter she longed to be.

But it was not Da-da.

She paused once with a questioning look, as if she’d heard something, but then proceeded on. The sound repeated once more but this time nobody appeared to hear the rasp of…

Faint mechanical breathing.

**Part5c: Visions of what may and what was…**

The three Jedi had likewise made their way into dark corridors, after first engaging the combat droids that had been left behind. Engaging and destroying many, but the combat force was too large and well defended for them to overcome. Obi-Wan had summoned a full assault squad from the orbiting cruiser, but due to time constraints they decided to go into the dark opening they found behind the giant statue and the dead bodies (which all three found surprising and disconcerting).

They entered with their lightsabers lit and quickly found themselves in a maze of twisty passageways, the walls a black slick mirror finish that showed their reflections, but oddly did not reflect reflections that one sees when you have two mirrors facing each other.

_“What… is this Master?”_ Inquired Ahsoka of Anakin. Who just gave Obi-Wan a look that likewise communicated his lack of understanding.

Obi-Wan answered as best he could. _“I have no idea, they appear to be some kind of Sith construct? Can you feel the Force coming off of them?”_

_“Yes.”_ Answered Anakin and Ahsoka.

Anakin stared at his reflection and…

**Part5d: Anakin**

**_"I...I killed them. I killed them all. They're dead, every single one of them. And not just the men, but the women and the children too. They're like animals, and I slaughtered them like animals. I hate them!"_ **

Such had been Anakin’s anguished cry to Padme. His confession about what he had done. When he had…

It happens over all again.

** IT! **

The time when he…

The planet Tatooine… where he was born… in so many ways.

Born from his mother.

Born to the Force.

Born away to the Jedi.

Born as the full power of the Dark side was first wielded by him as he…

He…

**Slaughters the Sand People who killed his Mother!**

**Slaughters them with such rage, such hate!**

**Something to sooth the hurt!**

**But it did not sooth! It only hurts worse!**

**So… he kept on killing.**

**Killing and killing and killing until…**

**The entire tribe of Sand People were dead.**

**And the hurt…**

**Was even worse!**

Anakin had surveyed his works and…

He… oh god… is this who I am?

Is this what I am?

Is this all… there is?

I weep…

Weep for my mother…

Weep for what happened to her…

Weep that I was too late…

Weep that I failed to save her…

Weep for that I… failed to save myself…

****

Later Padme comforts me…

But I lie to her about what I’ve done.

Yes I hate them… hate them so much…

But I hate myself more.

Afterwards I speak with Yoda… he helps me, or so he thinks. For nobody in the Jedi know what I’ve really done. They think my pain is solely about my Mother. They don’t know… just what I’ve really done.

Yet another lie. My pain is about…

About…

Just how much I loved what I did.

And how I so hate that.

I… throw myself into my duties.

Focus on what Obi-Wan tells me.

Teach my young Padawan.

I will be… better… then I fear I am.

I will…

I will…

**I will…**

At least what I tell myself.

But… is that another lie?

I’ve been telling so many that… I’m… beginning to wonder just what is the truth?

Which just makes me more afraid.

Jedi supposedly don’t know fear… so

What does that make me?

…

…

**Part5e: Ahsoka**

Ahsoka looked at her reflection, then raised her left hand and touched her reflected hand as…

_I hate this date_ … was her internal grumbled thought as Ahsoka looked at her reflected image from the mirror in her quarters. _And gods… when did I get so old? Running from the empire just ages you._ Was her conclusion.

Every year she dreaded this day, was never able to really put it behind her. The day the Empire came into being. And… this was the day they… died. Most of them anyway. Sometimes… Ahsoka wondered if they had been the lucky ones as the survivors had been hunted down like dogs by… **HIM**.

**Vader…** The Sith lord that had appeared once the Empire was formed. The Sith that had hunted down the survives of the destruction of the Jedi Order.

A shake of Ahsoka’s head, _best not to think of… that._

She remembered, as always, the last thing she’d said to her Master. _“Good Luck.”_ That was the last time she ever saw him, ever spoke to him. Anakin. Or Obi-Wan, although she had spoken by comms to Obi-Wan before the end. She… assumed Anakin must have died defending the Temple and she had later found out that Obi-Wan had died upon the planet Utapau when the order had been give. At the same time the Temple had been taken and all within butchered.

A clench of her right fist, and the slight sound of servos that powered it. Sigh… another thing that Ahsoka and her late Master now had in common. She wondered if Anakin had suffered the same phantom pains that her missing hand sometimes gave her.

Gods… the Jedi had been so blind. Blind to the corruption that rotted within. Blind to just who Sidious had really been. Blind to how their own ever lengthening litany of rules was slowly strangling them. Blind to their hypocrisy.

And to have Darth Maul explain it to her, there, at beginning of the end was just so… infuriating. How everybody had been but puppets to Darth Sidious, unwitting pawns to a higher power. That the time of the Republic, and the Jedi, had passed. That the Republic had already fallen.

And he had been so right.

The Jedi so blindly noble…

And so utterly dead.

But he had to be wrong about Anakin, the claim that Anakin was destined to be the new apprentice to Sidious. Had to be… That vision she had had as she stood on the bridge just before it all went to hell, it had to be false. **Had To Be!** There is no way that Anakin could be…

**Him…**

But… sometimes… late a night… she awoke to night sweats and a screaming voice lamenting the death of… somebody... She never heard the name… but the voice held such grief.

Such rage.

And it almost sounded like…

The words of Yoda haunted her.

_“Trust your feeling young Padawan.”_

She… feared just what, and who, was concealed beneath the mask of Vader.

**Part5f: Obi-Wan**

Obi-Wan gazed into a dark mirror and saw…

**Death.**

The Jedi Temple on Coruscant was empty of life, a broken husk. Wherever Obi-Wan wandered, all he found was the bodies of the slain. All either Jedi, apprentices, support staff, or others of the Jedi Temple. But no bodies of who had done this… outrage.

Ever more frantic was Obi-Wan’s searching, but only ever more slain was his fate to find and gaze upon. So many that he know… all dead. A brief detour to a security center showed nothing as the records had been wiped. At last he reached the top of the temple, the location of the Jedi council’s chambers, only to find an abattoir of absolute slaughter. The windows showed a skyline that was dark and one of the windows was cracked, allowing in a moan of wind the echoed the sound of his distress.

Scattered about the wrecked chambers and destroyed chairs, two of which were still smoldering, lay several slain Jedi masters, two of which were members of the council, (Plo Koon, the Jedi Master who had found Ahsoka as a child, and Oppo Rancisis, considered one of the wisest Jedi) five or six Padawans, and more then two dozen younglings. It looked like… like a last stand had been held here. Held and… failed.

The bodies were more butchered then slain. And the wounds were all done by a lightsaber, as had most of the prior slain. Yet like the other bodies, some had shown no marks or wounds revealing the cause of their demise.

Then, drops of something spattered upon Obi-Wan’s head. He glanced up…

There was Yoda… or what was left of him, impaled upon the ceiling, held there by a cruel metal spike, dripping his blood upon Obi-Wan, as if to anoint him.

A voom sound behind Ob-wan announced the ignition of a lightsaber as Obi-Wan spun about while igniting his own; to confront…

**Her!**

The blonde! The one he had seen on the video records oh so long ago. She was dressed in the robes of a Sith, her hands clad in black leather gloves, and bearing a red lightsaber in her right hand. The power of the Force emulating from her was like nothing Obi-Wan had ever felt before. It was a gale of Dark Force energy that embraced her and radiated from her. A baneful hurricane of power.

Obi-Wan shouted his rage, horror, and grief at her. An anguished cry of **_“Why?”_**

Answered only by a half grin and a shrug from her that somehow communicated the concept of idle amusement, a **_why not_** impression. As if this had been but a momentarily pleasant distraction from more pressing matters.

Obi-Wan attacked with a cry of rage as he struck with a two-handed stroke that she more parried then blocked as they engaged. Obi-Wan’s anguish was contrasted by her amusement as they fought for long seconds in a blistering dance of blade and footwork. As they fought, but to be fair it was Obi-wan who attacked and she but defended, the blonde raised up her left and then slowly clenched it.

And to Obi-Wan’s horror, the dead rose.

Some bearing their light sabers, other just grasping at him. She backed away as the dead swarmed over him, the last thing he saw was her gazing out from a window at the dazzling lights of the planet city Coruscant before he was brought down and, to make it even worse, it was the visage of Yoda sneering at him as the creature spoke. _“Serve her you will.”_

Painful moments passed, then…

Obi-Wan found himself held up by both arms, the dead Plo Koon grasping Obi-Wan’s left harm and the slain Oppo Rancisis grasping his right, and all about the raised dead crowded about him, pawing at his person with their vile touch. She was still there, her back to him, still gazing at the night city. Then Count Dooku strode into view, dressed in his usual black garb and cape.

_“My lady.”_ Was Dooku’s greetings to the blonde. _“All is at ready.”_ Then a comment to Obi-Wan as Count Dooku turned to look upon Obi-Wan. _“Ahhh, I see the hero has awoken, somewhat worse for wear. But still living….”_

Obi-Wan again asked the question that horrified him. **_“Why???!”_**

A shrug as well from Dooku. “ _It was necessary. The old must make way for the new. And I believe it amused her while she waited for her forces to gather. Something to pass the time with.”_

**_“For what?!!”_ **

The blonde spoke for the first time, still gazing at the city. _“Begin the bombardment and assault Lord Tyranus.”_ As she ordered Dooku using his Sith name.

_“As you wish.”_ Was Dooku’s answer as he spoke into a comms device. “ _Begin the assault commander. Kill all who resist.”_

Then another comment to Obi-Wan from Dooku. _“You should have joined me when you had the opportunity. And then there is the matter of your failure to kill her when you had the chance… tsk tsk, the code of the Jedi is always so constricting when attempting to do what is right. No matter, now… now it is the Sith ascendant. Forever. And I fear that nothing you, or the remainder of the Jedi, can do anything about it.”_

Explosion can be seen across parts of the cityscape as the planetary bombardment began, and countless Separatist droid assault shuttles descended to disgorge hordes of murderous droids.

Mocking irony from Dooku. _“Pity… I fear the casualty rate, civilian and droid, will be quite… high before the night is over. No matter, there are so many of each.”_

Obi-Wan gave voice to his anger, his hate, his grief, his rage. **_“NEVER!”_** As he gasped at the only thing that might end this. **End her!** He let his hate guide him, fill him, empower him as the Dark Side answered the call of his overwhelming need.

A leap into the air as his lightsaber sprang from the floor into his hand and ignited. And as he descended the blade turned from blue to red as he forced his will upon the Kyber crystal contained within. It was so easy to do. So… obvious. The crystal was insufficient to channel the Power that he now wielded, so… with a thought… he made the crystal bleed and turn red.

Count Dooku sprang back as Obi-Wan struck at her and…

And…

Slew many of the undead as he…

She…

Fought…

Fought with the ecstasy of the Dark Side roaring thought him…

A smile of delight on her face as …

They fought and…

And…

When it was finally over…

Obi-Wan knelt before his new Master. His red lightsaber still lit.

Her.

The Blonde Sith.

The **Empress**.

A finger beneath his chin lifted his head to gaze into her blue eyes, and that half smile as she spoke to him. _“All shall serve, in death, or in life.”_

Something deep down inside of Obi-Wan was still able to scream at what he had become, but his words… _“Command me my Master. What is your will.”_ Held nothing but complete loyalty.

_“Arise Darth… **Vader**.” _Was her answer as she renamed him. After all, Obi-Wan had been reshaped into a Sith, it was only fitting that the next Sith name be granted to him.

She turned from him, offering her back to one who had once been Obi-Wan as he stood. As she watched the city Dooku came to stand beside Obi-Wan. Behind them, the remaining zombies gathered. She spoke as she watched Coruscant burn and gave birth to the empire. In screaming, as it should be. After all, children come into this world screaming, why should the Empire by any different.

_“The dead have their uses, but the Force is not something the dead can wield. Only the living have such. Lord Tyranus, secure the planet and… then the other hyperspace nexus locations. Lord Vader, hunt down and bring the surviving Jedi, living or dead, to me.”_

She turns from the window and gifted Vader with a smile that filled him with purpose and dark joy as she finished. _“Alive preferably as more… Sith would be usefully, but… I’ll understand if some fall. We will have need of such as there is bound to be… rebellion. Which we must nurture…”_ A smile of complete evil _. “After all… moths are so attracted to the flame and having such makes killing the moths so… easy.”_

Zombie Yoda hobbled into view, part of his skull now missing, but still able to speak as he cackled. _“Told you I did. Serve her you would. Alive or dead, matters not. Not but slaves are now we.”_ A grin of horror. _“And death no release shall be”_

A smile from Vader, as he anticipated what was to come, and within… a little voice, ignored, screamed and screamed and screamed at what he proceeded to do as he…

…

…

**Part5g: Doubts**

Gasps of pain and horror as all three Jedi pulled their eyes away from what they had viewed in the mirrors.

Looks of panic as all three franticly scan their surroundings. Then… flashes of emotions of guilt, horror, suspicions, and then relief that what they had seen had not happened (at least for Obi-Wan and Ahsoka).

A very quick discussion showed that Ahsoka and Obi-Wan had seen visions of the death of the Jedi, the actual details not reveled by either of them due to guilt on Obi-Wan’s part and the fear that Ahsoka had about what she had seen. Anakin only stated he had seen the death of his mother again and did not wish to discuss it any further, a statement the others could understand, but did not correctly comprehend why he did not wish to speak about it.

The visions quickly became hazy but… They were resolved that what they had come to do was the right thing. The orders of the Jedi council were the correct path. And so… they made their way deeper into the temple.

Behind then, a shadow passed in the mirrors. A dark figure, armored in all black, with a bellowing cape.

**Part5h: Darth Sidious**

Sidious fell back from the Force Mirror that was concealed within his quarters. It had taken all his power and knowledge to reach out and… manipulate.

Normally the mirror was used to aid him in exploring Force Visions, to amplify his insight. But in this case he has used it to maipulate and, as that ability faded due to the temple of Le passé, le présent et les possibilités qui peuvent être influence over the Force.

Darth Sidious, or supreme Chancellor Palpatine as he was known by most, was rather irritated that Dooku had found the temple which he had long sought as there was so much he could have learned from the temple. Sidious gazed at his Force Mirror, one of which would be to craft better Force constructs, his skill in crafting such was still only but marginally adequate where as the temple… that was the supposed pinnacle.

Well… no matter. The die was cast. He hoped that his… manipulations would bear the fruit that he wished for. The most on Obi-Wan and Ventress. The others… those he had been unable to touch. He had influenced the visions of the two, but did not actually know what they had seen. Venturous had been easy, so needy, but Obi-Wan? Sidious had no idea just how the vision had manifested for Obi-Wan, he could only hope his intent that Obi-Wan be motivated to destroy the disturbance was reinforce.

This… disturbance in the Force must be ended.

It was a threat… all his visions of the future had suddenly gone… grey.

The future was now unknown, leaving him sightless.

An intolerable condition.

One that must be ended.

By ending this disturbance.

Otherwise…

A snort of distain, the Jedi were so distrustful of Force visions… well… not all of that foolishness was incorrect. After all, a sufficiently powerful Force master could… influence the visions of another.

Dooku has needed but the softest of seductive touches to lead him to the Dark side as Dooku so sought a purpose, whereas Anakin… Well… Sidious had covered his trail oh so very well in that little matter. Ah Anakin, tormented by visions of his mother in pain.

A mother Anakin has left in slavery. What kind of son does that?

A mother the Jedi had left in slavery, such an example of just who the Jedi truly were.

A mother who had been kidnapped and tortured by the Sand People. While… Anakin had visions of such torments.

Only to find that, when he finally acted upon those visions, his mother dying in his arms because…

**He!**

**Was!**

**Too!**

**Late!**

But oh so necessary. So… critical for Anakin to take that next… step. To feel the power of the Dark side. To give in… to use it… to take his revenge upon those who had so harmed his mother. To learn the dark delights of using power, to understand that those who are lesser are fit only to be used. All for a mother he could have saved if only he had acted sooner. How… unloving a son he must be. How he had failed her.

Or so Anakin thought.

Thankfully Anakin never learned that it was Sidious who had sent the visions, as well as arranging the abduction and death of Anakin’s mother. All necessary… After all, once you learn to slaughter those who so rightly deserve it, the list of those deserving of such… treatment tends to grow.

A brief laugh from Palpatine. Why… it might even extend at some point to… everybody. At least that was his plan.

Sidious closed the secret door that concealed the Force mirror. So much planning to create the future that needed to be, should be. Palpatine reflected upon a Jedi proverb

 _‘Sometimes… people just needed a little push to set them on the right path.’_ Yes… but as always the Jedi got it wrong, after all… there is more then one path.

Palpatine contemplated the future. Ventress just so wanted to be wanted and Anakin…

Ah little Ani, what a future awaits you my boy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the last chapter took a bit of time as I explored some of the history of the protagonists. Time to get to the big fight I suppose. Oh, the latest from DoomCock (man that is a strange name, it’s like Doctor Doom’s dick somehow became sapient, escaped his body, and now plots world dominion; which is weirdly appropriate as we are talking Doom after all. And… after further research, I think that is the actual truth!). Anyway, supposedly Disney has asked George Lucas to return and “Save Star Wars”. Mr. Lucas supposedly responded with a series of conditions:
> 
> Condition #1: I get to make my Sequel Trilogy.  
> Condition #2: I have full creative power until I decide to hand it off.  
> Condition #3: Kathleen Kennedy is gone.  
> Condition #4: Disney agrees to never ever mess with the original trilogy, leaving it untouched.
> 
> And Disney’s supposed answer was... When can you start?

If true, and I so hope it is, then we might actually see something good being created. I used to think George Lucas was only a marginal writer based upon the second trilogy, but Kathleen Kennedy and her ilk has proven me wrong with the indigestible tripe of wokeness, social justice warrior, current polities, feminism, Mary Sue plots, and pathetic writing that just trashed the legacy characters of Star Wars. If true then good riddance, and I hope the door hits your Star Wars destroying ass on the way out.

FYI, parts of this chapter are tied to the story Cat’s Cradle chapter 16.

Oldandevil had this in their review of this story: _This is a good story and I am waiting for the next chapter with bated breath. One concern: I believe this story is set during Illyana 2.0's journey, when her understanding of personal relationships was heavily influenced by her trauma, how is she going to perceive the relationship between the older, male Master (Belasco/Anakin) and the young, female Apprentice (Illyana/Ahsoka)?_

Well… likely nothing as I believe the real trigger for Illyana is child abuse. And Anakin is not yet Darth Vader in the timeline of Clone Wars. Now Darthie is rather known for endless abuse of just about everybody he encountered (as shown in the books and the current comics and there was that little slaying of all the younglings…).

I always like reviews “hint hint hint and… hint, good thing I’m subtle the topic of reviews” so… this chapter is dedicated to Oldandevil and the reviewer Mark as well.

**Part6a: Preparations**

Before Illyana was the small cloud of glowing Kyber crystals floating in the air, blue, green and red. Then after series of complex gestures, all the crystals settled into a small space as tiny silver metal filaments bloomed into existence, resulting in what resembled a tiara that looked rather elfin in style. Illyana reached forth and took the tiara from where it hovered in the air, then with a sigh placed it on her head (she was not fond of blinged up jewelry and actually wearing a bejeweled crown was not her usual style). Then some minor hair rearranging that hid most of the tiara, apart from the gems that were on her forehead.

There…. Illyana was done in her preparations for the spell. All was set, the crystals tuned and herself as well as the crown of Kyber crystals placed her somewhat in resonance with this Force. She held out her right hand and the lightsaber she had created flew into it and ignited.

She gave her new sword, the black bladed lightsaber, a few practice swings and strikes, then deactivate it with a nod of satisfaction as she hung it on her right side (another lightsaber was on her left side), it would do. She preferred her soul sword but, the ritual had a better chance of success if she used a weapon of this locality. A half grin as, of course, she’d made her modifications to the Kyber crystal which make it a very unique lightsaber, and that sword was destined to… (tsk tsk, opps, my bad, no getting ahead of the story).

Time to check on the remaining components of the spell. A thought that elicited a sudden frown from her.

Components…

No, they are... peo… ple

Not… components

People

Um…

Illyana paused and thought upon just what she was attempting. It was based upon the answer to one of her two remaining questions of the Ladies. Asking questions of Fate is almost never successful as so few manage to ask correct questions. But Illyana was one such individual who knew how to formulate correct inquires, she’d spent her first question on Cat (as told in the story Cat’s Cradle) and the Ladies had been quite unhappy with Illyana over that. And the Ladies had been even more dissatisfied with having to answer her next question.

_“The first answer harmed you greatly daughter of no woman, now you plunge even deeper into the abyss. We offer you advice for free and request that you rescind the question.”_

Just a patient and neutral look from Illyana until the three ladies all sighed and gave her the answer to her second question. An answer that that had first taken her to the Jedi Library, and then, once she had distilled what she sought from the Sith archives she’d taken from the Jedi, to here.

But now… that whole… people concept was suddenly make her feel…

Well…

She wasn’t sure what she was feeling. Which elicited the thought about what she was doing. Was it… good or evil?

That was one of the concepts that Illyana did not quite understand anymore, except in some rather specific instances. Questions like, what really made a person’s actions good? What made them evil? Most people were quick with answers, but if you took a longer view of time then… outcomes were more… important then specific actions. Right? So… an evil action done on another might shape that person to perform great and heroic deeds. Likewise a good action might place the recipient on the path to do evil. Illyana supposed this was one of those quandaries that having a soul would… help. This was not an attempt to rationalize away her actions, instead she simply didn’t get it anymore, and was sometimes bothered by it.

With a gesture of her hand a scrying mirror was created and hung in the air. The mirror showed where the compon… people were.

There were two groups. The first had the cute orange girl, hmmm Illyana had not quite thought about just what the orange girl might be. Alien? Demon? Or just an odd pigment issue? No… the several large tentacles as hair meant that the girl was not human, not that it mattered to Illyana as she herself was not really human. There were two men with her, a clean shaven younger one wearing black, and an older bearded one wearing some light brown robes. The three were in one of the odd black mirrored corridors that cast no reflection of Illyana that she had originally walked through to get to the temples center; but unlike herself the mirrors did cast reflections of the three. Oddly, all three were just staring into the mirrors at something only they could see.

A flick of her fingers and the scrying mirror switched to the second group that had two members, likewise in a corridor of black mirrors. There was another female, more human in appearance, bald, very pale, but obviously not human. Hmmmm her appearances somewhat resembled a race of demons called Aasimar, apart from the lack of hair. With her was a bearded old man dressed in black, just like the young man in the first group, but he had a cape which made Illyana give a somewhat ironic half smile as the utility of capes in combat was at best questionable. After all, capes were meant to keep the weather off of you, and muck… mustn’t forget muck; back when most people wore cloaks there was so much muck. Well… enough thinking about muck, Illyana idly wondered if he was Obi-Wan as he was old, and had a beard. Well, no matter.

Interestingly, they were also staring in the black mirrors, which Illyana noted, also reflect the two, as had the mirrors that surrounded the first group. Illyana zoomed in on the empty mirrors with her scrying mirror and peered at the black mirror that Dooku was looking at, not that she knew his name.

Perhaps it was because Dooku was gazing in the mirror. Perhaps it was because Force sensitive people were now within the temple. Or it might have been because her spells were now fully cast and interfacing with this Force (that little tiara she was now wearing). Regardless, just as the others had seen things when they had gazed upon the Force Mirrors, Illyana looked and, just like the others, had a private vision as she saw…

**Part6b: A life once lived?**

We see two figures are outside of a corral holding some cows. One is a large, thick set middle aged Russian man, the other is a small blonde female child, call her four or five years old who is riding on his shoulders, behind his head, with her hands resting on the cap that covers his head. We hear the middle of a conversation as the Russian man speaks (in Russian).

_“… no little snowflake, we don’t name livestock.”_

_“What does livestock mean Papa?”_ Inquires the oh so cute child.

_“Animals we are going to eat, sell, or harvest things from.”_ Kindly answers the gruff looking man.

The child scrunched up her face in thought, then… _“Like eggs?”_

_“Yes little one, like the eggs we take from the hens.”_

_“I don’t like the black Rooster, the one you call Black Ivan.”_ Then as a child always will, she points out the contradiction. _“And he has a name.”_

_“He’s a mean one.”_ Chuckles the man. _“But he’s breeds good chicks and is firm on protecting the hens from small predators.”_

The child was not letting go of the whole name thing. _“Why does he have a name?”_

_“It… happens, not all rules are consistent. Some livestock just end up that way.”_

_“Con… sisten…t?”_

_“It means to not… differ on the rules.”_

_“Okay…”_ Was her reply, the tone definitely indicating a lack of understanding. She was only four’ish after all.

_“What other animal other then cows are livestock?”_ Asked Papa.

_“Sheep?”_ Was her first response.

_“Good… sheep are livestock. Any others?”_

_“Goats?”_

_“Good, good… next?”_

_“Doggies?”_ Answers the child with a tone of mischief.

_“No… not doggies.”_ Chastised Papa with a humorous tone. _“Guess again.”_

**_“Piggies! Piggies! Piggies, piggies, piggies!”_** Giggles the child as she loudly proclaims her answer as she lightly slaps the top of his hat with both hands.

_“Yes… Piggies.”_ Chuckles Papa as he reaches behind and lifts her off his neck so as to place her down next to him. _“We usually don’t name livestock because to name an animal is to start to think of them as an individual creature. Hence the use of the term livestock.”_

_“Okay Papa.”_ Was her simple answer as she started to moo at the cows, who paid the child no mind.

_“Ahhh… little snowflake…”_ States Papa as he crouches down and turned her to face him. A smile from him as he gazed upon her… then a sneer as Papa grasped the child by the throat with his left hand as he lifted her into the air as the Russian man morphed into a red skinned devil looking man with horns and missing his right arm. Papa had become Belasco, the man who had kidnapped Illyana to Limbo when she was but six years old and had systematically corrupted her.

_“Little snowflake…what an idyllic memory this is.”_ Rasped Belasco as the child grasped at his hand as she choked. _“How I loved her, but what is this I grasp?”_

He viciously shook her and as he did this the child morphed. She grew in size and age, becoming perhaps seventeen or eighteen years of age as her body morphed as well, horns grew on her head, skin tones went red, feet became goat hooves, long incisors, and a devils tail flickered into existence.

An evil laugh from Belasco. _“Ahhh… there you are… **DarkChilde**. Still trying to be what you’re not I see.” _His grip began to tighten. _“Everything good and desirable was Illyana. Everything bad, vile, evil was… is… you.”_

With a cracking sound he crushes her throat. _“You may have killed me but, I said it before and I will again. **You are not her.** ”_

He raises her up a bit more and then dashes her to the ground while screaming in rage.

**_ YOU! _ **

**_ ARE! _ **

**_ NOT! _ **

**_ HER! _ **

As she writhed and choked upon the ground he sounded almost regrettable as he states. _“And now you’ve gone and forced me to demonstrate again the depths of my… disgust in your existence. Tsk tsk, remember this you pathetic failed summoning.”_

With that he began to do **THAT** again to her as he stated. _“It is all your fault.”_

**THAT!**

Over and over again…

…

…

**Part6c: Can’t we all just get along?**

The two groups, one Sith, one Jedi, had both found the center of the Temple complex at roughly the same time, at opposite ends of the vast open space. Ahsoka had made a comment about the preference of the Sith for painting everything black as they examined the high roofed open space and the tall sober black stone statues.

_“Why does everything always have to be black with the Sith? And ominous, it’s like the whole place is just itching to attack.”_

Obi-Wan responded. _“The Sith like to set a mood, regrettably that mood is always dark.”_

Anakin just had to make a joke _. “The decor does fit the Sith theme, can you imagine if this place painted pink and green?” A_ s they gazed at the darkly lit statues that towered over them from the edges of the room.

No comment from Ahsoka as she just rolled her eyes. Apparently Master Skywalker was just not going to let her forget that her personnel color choice of bathing suits did not reflect his color preferences. Obi-Wan did open his mouth to make a comment but before he could three unlit lightsabers came spinning out of the darkness. They ignited with red shafts as they reached one of the statue’s upraised arms that was over our trio of Jedi heroes. The lightsabers cut deep as they spun around the upper part of the black stone arm causing it to break off and fall in a shower of stone and molten droplets. It fell right where the Jedi had been as they had sprung away at the last second as they ignited their own lightsabers.

The thrown lightsabers returned to the hands of Dooku (one) and Venturous (two) as Dooku spoke. _“Observe Venturous. The most important of all Force abilities. **Blind Luck**. Luck of survival, one wonders at just what does it take to remove these three from the Galaxy as they somehow manage to survive when so many other Jedi promptly die on queue.”_

With that combat began between the two Sith and the three Jedi as the five leapt about with slashing moves. The three Jedi strove to stick together so as to deny the Sith the ability to isolate one of them.

There fight was dramatic but neither side was able to land a strike upon the other as their Force anticipation fighting skills were all enhanced in this temple. As the two sides fought, the floor shuddered with a minor earthquake which drew frowns of concern from both Obi-Wan and Dooku as they wondered as to the possible causes.

**Part6d: Flashover**

We see what’s left of the chamber that Illyana had been in. The walls are cracked and the ceiling has partially collapsed. Illyana was huddled in a corner of the room, in Darkchilde form, with her legs franticly peddling as to drive her further away from something as she hysterically panted. The room was also partially molten and her kicking hooves had excavated a small mound of thick molten rock. Clutched to her chest, by her left hand, was an odd stick figure of a doll, that was on fire.

Her kicking stopped as did her panting while her glazed look faded away. She closed her eyes and her whole body language changed from panic and hysteria to one of stoic observation when they opened again. She gazed about the destroyed room with a somewhat confused expression. Then slowly stood up as her Darkchilde form faded back to her human form, which being in a somewhat molten room would normally not be wise for a human, but not really human would have been her response. She looked down upon the burnt doll in her left hand, you could just make out what looked like cat ears on the head of the doll as it crumbed into ash and fluttered to the half molten floor between her fingers.

She spoke just one word. _“Cat…”_ before with a wince of pain as her right hand went to her nose. She wiped something away and then stared at the palm of her right hand. 

Sigh… Another nose bleed. She looked about and wondered about just what had happened.

She’d… remembered something. Illyana divided existence into two phases. There was before **THAT** and after **THAT**. She was what was left after **THAT**. And to think about that other life always caused… problems. It… must have been this Force and this blasted temple was her somewhat angry conclusion. 

Well… just how much time had passed and what about the spell compon…. people? Her scrying mirror was gone so she invoked another one and was rather nonplussed at what she observed.

Apparently… people… in this universe appear to engage in violence in almost any encounter. Well, that certainly reflected her interactions. Maybe it was her (violence was a common reaction to Illyana), but the people… components… appeared to act the same to each other. She found that oddly… reassuring.

The prior strange feelings were now gone. Leaving her once again convinced in the course of her decisions. In a world of grey tones, increasingly the only ethical color she perceived was black, which defiantly reflected the spell she was casting. One of the blackest of black magic spells as it combined blood magic with a sacrifice. She briefly gazed at the fighting figures in the scrying mirror and wondered just who it would be.

Then with a slight shake of her head she gestured and the scrying mirror faded away. Time to act before they managed to kill each other before she was ready. Not that she needed them to die, but… just a shrug of none concern from her as to the impacts her actions might cause. A flicker of a thought, after all… you don’t name the livestock. 

She bent over and picked up her iPod, which had somehow survived the inferno. After a moment of thought she hit the special play button and listened to the song that played. Then she tucked the iPod somewhere before she teleported, the lightsaber from her left side in her left hand.

What was the song you ask? It was Paint it Black by the Rolling Stones.

_I see a red door and I want it painted black_

_No colors anymore, I want them to turn black_

_I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes_

_I have to turn my head until my darkness goes_

_I see a line of cars and they're all painted black_

_With flowers and my love, both never to come back_

_I see people turn their heads and quickly look away_

_Like a new born baby, it just happens every day_

_I look inside myself and see my heart is black_

_I see my red door, I must have it painted black_

_Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts_

_It's not easy facing up, when your whole world is black_

_…_

_…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the last chapter to in part show Illyana’s state of mind (in part for those Star Wars fans who don’t know who Illyana is or why she might behave the way she does). In the comics we see the Illyana who left the X-Men after being with them just three days (as recounted in my Mosh pit story) is not the Illyana that returns as she spent years on her journey. Things happened on that journey that Marvel has never detailed, giving me the opportunity to fill in the blanks. Illyana came back from her journey very scary, disturbed, and frankly rather crazy. 
> 
> I like one quote in the relaunched New Mutants comic just after Illyana returned from her journey, when being examined by the Hank McCoy (the Beast), where she comments about his new look (he now had a blue furred cat like look when before it was more ape’ish).

Illyana states as the Beast is doing a medical examination of her. _“I love your new look. Have I told you that?”_

From the Beast’s perspective he last saw her three days ago, this statement from her is a clue as to just how much time has elapsed for her.

Beast responds. _“Oh. No. Thank you. I like it too. I suppose even us ‘monsters’ get used to ourselves eventually.”_

A smile from Illyana as she is lying upon the examination table. _“We do, don’t we.”_

I’m also struck by a statement from her, shortly before she regains her soul when an adversary has her chained to a wall (it turns out to all be part of Illyana’s plan) and states.

_“Illyana Rasputin.”_

And she replies. _“A little.”_

That sums up her state of mind upon her return, and just what she thinks of herself. Such clarity of self in her response… ‘a little’.

As I strive to write in character and canon so my stories about that journey in part explain what happened to achieve that state. Plus… the whole resurrection of Illyana by Belasco is filled with massive subplot of abuse that is never shown but heavily implied. She was badly damaged before her journey and came back even more damaged, and crazy. Later, the story of Illyana is how she eventually begins to move past the trauma and starts to recovery post her recovery of her soul and the destruction of the Elder Gods.

A common trauma therapy technique is to remember something good when dealing with a bad memory, a method that fails when the good memories just reinforce the trauma. Which makes me muse upon an idea… in this story we see that Illyana is rather crazed and demented due to horrific trauma. Does… that sound like anybody you know in Star Wars?

And a shout-out to Wookieepedia for info on lightsaber fighting forms.

**Part7a: Dark Musings**

A few moments hence…

_“Shouldn’t we be doing something?”_ Hints Ventress at Dooku as the two watch the three Jedi engaged in combat with the blonde.

Dooku dismissed her hint. _“In all due time Ventress. No need to hurry, are not the Jedi engaged in the very task that we have been commanded to do? Observe and learn.”_

In truth Dooku felt that Ventress would not grasp the true lessons that were on display, but no matter, one must try the best one can when dealing with students. He watched the unfolding combat with interest and the expert eye of one of the most accomplished living Jedi lightsaber duelists. “ _For example… what lightsaber Form is she, the one we were sent to kill, using?”_

Ventress’s observed. _“Form IV, she’s using two blades.”_

A very Dooku reply. _“Yes… and yet no.”_ Then some more detail as obviously Ventress was not known for grasping subtle nuances _. “Two blades yes, but that is not Form IV. There are similarities. She fights as one trained with the edged blade, the stick, the knife, but not a lightsaber, and not the Force. And the underlying structure is inherently violent. Many of her strikes, if they were to fully connect, are crippling or lethal. There is not a touch of Jedi training on the concept of minimal harm, she is far more Sith in her style of attack. And notice the lack of Force assisted gymnastics in her maneuvering. She continually strives to either maintain the attack, or counter with an attack if having performed a defense move. And there is no Force in her assaults, the sense of darkness, of evil, but no Force. Form V is the closest description, with hints of Form VII structure.”_

_“She teleports.”_ Pointed out Ventress as Illyana vanishes and appears on the other side of the Jedi, an attack that the Jedi only avoid by joint defense and Force assisted gymnastics.

Dooku did have to concede that Ventress had a point. _“Yes… a most useful substitute.”_

_“She doesn’t scare me.”_ Postured Ventress as in truth this blonde greatly concerned her. _“But that black lightsaber does.”_

_“If you have no concern then you are not observant Ventress.”_ Corrected Dooku. Yes Dooku felt that this blonde was not a good as he was, but the complete lack of Force insight would likely be crippling for most Jedi. Hmm, hints of Form Seven in some of her moves. But if Dooku were to engage her one on one he felt that his Form II would suffice to find flaws in her defense.

_“Yes Master.”_ Answered Ventress to the correction.

Tsk tsk, she has so much to learn thought Dooku as to the rashness of Ventress. Whereas as this one… the blonde… was most impressive. Dooku mused upon the various lightsaber fighting forms that the Jedi, and the Sith (after all, the Sith came from the Jedi). Both sides taught that there were seven forms of lightsaber combat, also know as styles.

**BEGIN DOOKU RUMINATION**

All lightsaber fighting forms, one through seven (with all the endless names for variants), were originally derived from the original blade fighting styles. But a lightsaber came with some advantages that edged blades lacked, as well as the ability to channel the Force.

When learning lightsaber techniques, a Jedi or Sith apprentice, is trained to recognize all seven forms of combat, but Form I was always the form taught first.

** Form I: Known as Shii-Cho **

Form I is the oldest and most elementary form of lightsaber combat developed by the Jedi Order, it is still taught to youngling Jedi as their first style because it is the most basic, and as such it is ideal for beginning students. And yet, Form I style is still known to be used when all other forms of combat have failed as Form I’s very simplicity meant it was the most adaptable. Because this form has such early origins, Form I is not optimized for a lightsaber on lightsaber combat (as the Jedi were not yet fighting each other) and is used predominantly for defense.

In combat, Form I lightsaber combat relied on deliberate tactics, with continuous, step-by-step advancement while cutting off the opponent's angles. It was primarily aimed towards disarming rather than injuring foes, in keeping with Jedi philosophy. Basic initiates in the style demonstrated rather clumsy performance, though in the hands of a master the bladework was described as like watching water flow over the falls. Form I was specialized towards engaging multiple opponents as the wide sweeping motions were ideally suited towards attacking numerous adversaries. However, Form I was not as useful against single opponents, as such enemies had complete mobility and could find a weakness in Form I’s comparatively clumsy bladework when executed by a non master.

_"I should have gone closer to the edge. Released myself into the Force, become more unpredictable. More random."_

_"That would have been risky. Not to your body, perhaps, but to your spirit."_

_"It is the way of Form I."_ ―Kit Fisto and Obi-Wan Kenobi discussing Shii-Cho.

Form I was quickly replaced by Form II in general use once lightsaber upon lightsaber combat commented (i.e. Jedi vs. Sith).

** Form II: Known as Makashi **

Once the Dark Jedi and Sith Lords emerged, Form I became outdated and the Jedi needed a combative form that was both offensive and defense for lightsaber to lightsaber combat. Relying on precision and efficiency over Form I’s wild, sweeping motions, Form II allowed an initiate to defend themselves against an opponent with minimal effort, while placing a heavy focus on avoiding disarmament. Form II is both graceful and calculated, relying on balance and complicated footwork to outsmart their opponent. In the Makashi version of Form II, opponents use only one hand to grasp the lightsaber and with this form, the user is usually able to disarm their opponent without killing them.

With Form II, fluidity, precision, and economy of motion were relied on, rather than strength, with Form II blade work heavily utilizing jabs and light cuts rather than hack and slash movements. Overall, the form was at its fore when engaged in combat against a single enemy duelist. As such the Form has deficiencies with multiple combatants and blasters as Form II had been designed strictly for blade-to-blade combat, it lacked an effective means of combating enemies with projectile weapons. Due to these limitations, Form II lost a great deal of its practical applicability, and over time it faded into relative obsolescence.

In training one would learn that _"...a technique that helps one resist the Force attacks of an enemy, and is also excellent for lightsaber combat. It does more damage, but it leaves you vulnerable to other attacks. Use it against others wielding the Force or lightsabers, but not against anyone else. Masters of Form II develop unique offenses and defenses, and trained studiously against having their weapon taken or damaged. Form II It is finesse. Artfulness. Economy.”_

Form II is Dooku’s preferred fighting form, and very well suited when confronting just a lightsaber, Ventress is likewise skilled in Form II, but not nearly at the level of Dooku. Those who had seen Dooku fight would describe it as _“…He is a fencer. Leverage, position, advantage, they are as natural to him as breathing.”_

** Form III: Known as Soresu **

As intergalactic combat changed and blasters became more relevant, Form II style soon became obsolete. Unlike Form I, which is still used by Jedi, Form III, replaced Form II in general use. This form is known to be the most resilient and the ultimate expression of the non-aggressive Jedi philosophy. Another key reason why this method became so prominent was for its defensive tactics. A Jedi needed to be able to protect themselves from all sides, and Form III is the perfect tactic for a duel but to also deflect any potential blaster shots coming at the fighter.

Form III was developed during the widespread emergence of blaster as an offensive weapon. Essentially a development on Form I blast-deflect training, Form III relied on tight bladework and subtle dodges to provide maximum defensive coverage, minimizing exposure to ranged weaponry. Over time, Form III transcended this basic origin, and came to be considered the ultimate expression of non-aggressive Jedi philosophy. Like Form II, Form III relied on economy of motion and energy efficiency, keeping up constant blade movement to build up momentum and minimize energy expenditure. Form III focus on strong defensive technique allowed many a practitioner to essentially outlast an opponent, waiting until they began making mistakes due to frustration or fatigue, before taking advantage of these lapses and countering.

Form III stressed quick reflexes and fast positional transition, in order to overcome the rapidity with which a blaster could be fired. This technique minimized the body's exposure, making a well-trained practitioner practically invincible, which allowed Form III to be effective against both single enemies and multiple opponents wielding blasters and lightsabers. Form III involved preparation for prolonged battles where the user observed and learned as much as possible about their adversary's technique while engaged in combat. Also, being more optimized for lengthy battles, a Form III user had the ability to gain control of a combat situation, creating multiple options for the Jedi employing the form, this allowed practitioner time could decided to kill, disarm, or even reason with their opponent.

Despite its effectiveness, Form III was heavily criticized for its lack of offensive capabilities, as it focused on survival rather than victory. Many Form III experts would use Form III for defense while using Form IV or Form V to attack.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, a master of Form III, was said to be able to block at over twenty hits per second. [He](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Obi-Wan_Kenobi/Legends) had originally specialized in Form IV, however, upon witnessing his master's death due to Form IV’s lack of defensive capabilities, Kenobi decided to switch his focus to Form III in order to eliminate this weakness in his own technique

** Form IV: Known as Ataru **

As lightsaber wielders started becoming more skilled and powerful in the force, Form IV, nicknamed the Aggression Form, grew in prominence. Form IV fighting techniques date back through the Old Republic and even were employed during the Mandalorian Wars. Due to its aggressive nature, Form IV became the favored combat style for many Sith and is marked as the second most kinetically active combat form, aside from Form VII (which even few Sith could master). Much of the Form IV style is affected by how skilled the fighter is with the Force as it heavily relies on the use of Force-assisted acrobatics. Like Form II), Form IV is most useful in one-on-one lightsaber combat. Before the fall of the Old Republic, both Yoda and Qui-Gon Jinn were some of the most skilled Jedi in using Form IV. Form IV can be used with one or two blades.

Form IV is not a fighting method that can or should be used by novices of the Force. It is a lightsaber tactic that requires detailed force knowledge and can only be employed by those who can become one with the force, allowing the Force to flow through them freely. As an aggressive style, Form IV was fast-paced and effective against single opponents, though weaker in prolonged combat and confined spaces. Form IV is characterized by Force-assisted acrobatics, such as somersaults and leaping strikes, both for attack and defense. Another characteristic of the form is its fast powerful strikes from multiple directions. Form IV practitioners constantly called upon the Force to aid in their movements and attacks. By allowing the Force to flow throughout their body, they could overcome their physical limitations, including old age, as was the case with Master Yoda, and perform amazing feats of acrobatics, such as somersaults and back flips, not only for attack, but also to evade the slashes and strikes of their opponents. Jedi utilizing Form IV needed to incorporate all the Force powers that involved surpassing normal physical ranges of motion, speed, and agility in order to be successful. 

Ahsoka and Ventress are practitioners of Form IV, likewise Skywalker, but his preference is Form V.

** Form V: Known as Shien & Djem So **

When observing Form V of lightsaber combat, a good opponent will be able to recognize the two principal disciplines of Shien and Djem So. Form V evolved from Form III as a method to not only defend oneself but also give the fighter an opportunity to be on the offensive. Shien, the classical variant of Form V, is mainly used in combat that takes place at a distance, like deflecting shots from a blaster. On the other hand, Djem So was specially designed for close combat lightsaber to lightsaber combat. The underlying factor in both Shien and Djem So is to use your opponent’s attacks against them in a counter-strike. Like many lightsaber forms, this one is used by both Sith and Jedi alike although some Jedi felt that the aggression used in this form was not faithful to the Jedi way. Many large lightsaber-wielding individuals prefer to use Form V because it relies less on acrobatics than some of the other offensive forms and favors those with upper body strength.

Form V was developed by practitioners of Form III who felt that the defensively minded form unnecessarily extended time spent in combat by forcing its users to wait for an opportunity to strike rather than create their own openings. Form V combat was characterized by power attacks and defense immediately followed by a counterstrike. Shien, considered the classical variant of Form V, was more adept at blocking blaster bolts than for blade-to-blade combat, whereas Djem So was developed later and was specifically intended for use in lightsaber combat. Both Shien and Djem So were designed to use an opponent's attack against them, as evidenced by Shien's focus on returning blaster bolts to their origin and Djem So's emphasis on immediate counterattacks. Some Jedi felt that Form V encouraged aggression and domination, but that sentiment did not stop many Jedi from practicing the form (such Jedi tended to be the ones that survived actual combat). Jedi of large stature often chose to use Form V, because it required less agility than other forms of lightsaber combat and made use of their natural strength and reach advantages. I

The tendency of many Jedi to shun aggression was summed up by one statement about Form V. _"One must question any discipline that has such lethal potential. However, if it serves to suppress violent opposition and preserve peace, I believe it is a discipline worth knowing."_

Skywalker is a highly skilled practitioner of Form V. Likewise Ahsoka as she was his student, but she lacked the physical strength to maximize her use of Form V.

** Form VI: Known as Niman **

Form VI was developed in order to combine many of the previous forms into a single centralized fighting technique. In merging the previous forms, Form VI became the first form that did not have a signature fighting technique, but was also the first form that did not have a particular weakness. Because of the lack of specialization in the Form VI, lightsaber-wielders usually accompany this form of combat with force-based combat.

Form VI balanced out between the various specializations of the other forms, covering many of the basic moves, but focusing on overall moderation. This resulted in a fighting style that lacked a significant advantage, but also lacking any serious drawbacks, and thereby not leaving adherents as exposed as some of the more aggressive or specialized forms. Overall, Niman has a fairly relaxed focus on bladework, designed as a simple, easily mastered fighting form for Jedi who preferred to devote most of their time to study and diplomacy (or as one combatant once stated, people you should not send to a battle).

The biggest weakness was practitioners of Form VI tended to be less skilled with the blade in real combat situations, as well as the Form’s weaknesses on dealing with multiple combatants and blaster bolts. It was not unnoticed that Form VI practitioners had been disproportionately slain at the battle of Geonosis and focus on Form VI rapidly fell out of favor after Geonosis due to the form’s failure upon the battlefield and in the casualty rate.

Despite this, it could be absolutely deadly in the hands of a skilled practitioner.

** Form VII: Known as Juyo (or Vaapad) **

Finally, Form VII emerged. Form VII is the last known form of lightsaber combat and is the most aggressive. Jedi Master Mace Windu is currently the only Jedi master known to use this form of combat (although he has taught it to his Padawans). Form VII is the most aggressive and only the most Force-sensitive individuals can execute this form successfully. Due to concerns about Dark Side influence, most Jedi are forbidden to study Form VII as the Jedi Council was concerned that following Form VII precepts leads practitioners towards the dark side.

Form VII is known for bold, direct movements. Use of Form VII is more demanding in terms of energy used due to a broader focus and deeper utilization of emotion. A Form VII practitioner was said to maintain a calm exterior appearance, but they were also stated to experience significant internal pressure. In addition, it was described as sometimes paradoxical and unpredictable, as well as filled with concepts that made the form too difficult and unattractive to almost all students.

Form VII was described as more than a fighting style; it was a state of mind that led through the center of the Dark Side, requiring the user to enjoy the fight, and relish the satisfaction of winning. The practitioner of Form VII would accept the fury of their opponent, transforming themselves into one half of a superconducting loop, with the other half being the power of darkness inherent in the opponent. The Jedi felt that use of Form VII led the user perilously close to the Dark Side due to its focus on physical combat. Form VII required a constant and sizable stream of Force use from the user. The form's attacks appeared to be unconnected, its motions seemingly unpolished to an untrained observer. In many ways, some have described Form VII as a surrender to the Force and to chaos, to strike at an opponent with such speed and angles of attack that they have difficulty countering it. But in surrendering yourself to the Force in such a way reduced your ability to resist its effects should the enemy turn the Force against you. Form VII’s main flaw was the lack of proper defensive if the practitioner was not the aggressor in the fight.

A common description of Form VII was fury and malignant grace.

Mace Windu and Darth Sidious are the only two current master grade practitioners of Form VII. Dooku was versed in Form VII, but felt it was a brittle style

** Combining Lightsaber Fighting Styles **

In general, all lightsaber fighting styles will partially overlap. Each lightsaber combat form has its own distinct look but many times, several forms will be used during a fight. Many Jedi Knights are trained to fight on the defensive, so they do not take any life unnecessarily so when a Jedi determines his or her method of battle, they will usually take into consideration how to be the most efficient with the least loss of life, hence the rather large slaughter of Jedi at the first battle of the Clone Wars. When a Sith or Dark Jedi chooses a combat style, he or she will usually be looking for the lightsaber form that would be most effective against their opponent rather then avoiding harm to their opponent.

**END DOOKU RUMINATION**

_“They are out of harmony with the Force.”_ States Dooku about the Jedi fighting the blonde. _“The inability to channel the Force for fighting insight confounds most of what they, and we, have been taught. And other issues now… distract.”_

_“Which is not stopping them from injuring her.”_ Was Ventress’s reply.

_“Nor her them.”_ Was Dooku’s observation.

A look from Ventress that indicated the room and what was happening.

A look that Dooku answered. _“Interesting… something is going on that is outside of Jedi or Sith understanding.”_

A slight roll of the eyes from Ventress as to the level of understatement by Dooku as the entire chamber was now lit with a red illumination as the chamber’s floor now had strange red glowing glyphs and lines. Which were growing in both intensity and size as more kept lighting up as more blood was shed. Which made no sense as cuts from a lightsaber did not leave wounds that bled.

At least not normally. But nothing here felt normal. Which was making Ventress ever more concerned. This was way beyond Sith sorcery, as many liked to call the workings of the Sith.

No… this was real sorcery.

**Part7b: Discussions between differing parties (some moments before)**

The three Jedi and two Sith fought. Fought with grace and skill, with Force gymnastics along with Force fighting insight. Three vs. two, with both parties relatively sticking together and so far preventing one of their numbers from being isolated. Switching styles as needed. The three Jedi each fought with one lightsaber, as did Dooku, while Ventress was using her usual two lightsaber fighting style. Fought in a locality that emphases Force insight, which was resulting in a bit of a stalemate and the resulting frustration. 

Time to attempt to rattle their concentration was Dooku’s internal conclusion. Trash talking has been a long time tool in both sports and hand to hand combat, assuming that the combat takes more then a few seconds. So some words from Dooku as he exchanges strikes with Obi-Wan (Form II from Dooku as Obi-Wan defended in Form III).

_“I suppose some congratulations are in order Master Kenobi on your elevation to the Jedi Council.”_

Suffice it to say that Obi-Wan was less then enthused as he switched to Form IV to attack. “ _Somehow I sense a but coming.”_

Which prompted a snipe from Ahsoka to Ventress about Ventress’s lack of having much derrière on her posterior. _“At least some of us have one.”_ A comment that did illicit a glare from Ventress at Ahsoka.

_“The Council tends to promotes those who are of like mind.”_ Observed Dooku stoically ignoring Ahsoka’s childish quip as he defended in Form II. “ _It’s not as if you will rock the_ _boat. I’m sure the group consensus was that you were a safe pick with a nod to the younger generation. But… the empty seats do need somebody to sit in them regardless of the merits of the occupiers.”_

_“Empty because of the separatists and you Count Dooku.”_ Rebutted Obi-Wan as he and Anakin struck at Dooku with dual overhead two handed strikes in Form V as Ahsoka and Ventress attacked and Ahsoka defended in Form III. _“So many in the council refused to think that you could possible do what you ended up doing. They could not believe that a once trusted collogue as fallen to such evil. But your true colors were shown on Geonosis.”_

_“And what was that Master Kenobi?”_ States a smiling Dooku as he used Form III to parry both attacks, before switching Form V to drive the two of them back. And of course his statements are loud enough for the other Jedi to hear. _“That I could possible have a thought… an idea… that was not preapproved by the Jedi? I left because of what the Jedi had become, what the Republic, the Senate, has decayed into. But what do I know of such things? Tell me Master Kenobi, has the council briefed you yet on what really goes on at that little prison that the Jedi maintain for those whom they declare rogue? Ghost Prison? No no, the name is… Prism I believe, such an enduring designation.”_

Dooku was referring to the secret Jedi facility called Prism, also called the Ghost Prison. Prism is a secret Jedi-run prison facility whose existence is (supposedly) only known by the Jedi Council. It had been constructed long ago during the Second Great Schism by the Jedi. The prison is used to house incredibly dangerous criminals and was located in the mass shadow of the sixth moon of Diab in the Diab system on the fringe of the galaxy, a three day trip from Coruscant, even with a presumably fast hyperdrive. Diab's electrical storms wreaked havoc with sensors and as a result transmissions are not possible in or out of the prison. The prison was built to be inescapable and self-sustaining, and had a skeleton crew of 100 security droids and one Jedi Master (Master Skein).

_“I am aware.”_ Mutters Obi-Wan in reply as the three Jedi all used Form III to block the attacks from the two Sith. _“It falls on the Council to do what must be done for those who are such a threat to Republic.”_

_“Yes… so I was told.”_ Replies Dooku as he switches back to Form II while Ventress guards his flank with Form III. _“Such is the burden of the Jedi council, deciding what is right for everybody else. And enforcing that decision. Of course… the secession movement is in part a response to the Jedi arrogance in stating that they have that right to decide for everybody else. I wonder just what might happen once the ongoing… disagreements are concluded. Assuming that forces of the Senate win, I do wonder what new inmates might be selected to populate the facility. But tell me this Master Kenobi… what gave the Jedi the right to create or operate such a facility? Certainly not the Senate… But, liked this, and in so many things, the Jedi are above such things like obeying Republic law. Free from any oversight despite what the law might state, but such are the burdens, and temptations of power. I do wonder if the Jedi, like young Anakin here, ever wonder what happens to those the Jedi Council… disappear. And what shall become of troublesome Jedi once this war is done and the Jedi are victorious. But I suppose the council has not shared any such plans with you yet Obi-Wan, best to make sure they you’ll… comply before showing you more uncomfortable truths of the Council.”_

A grimace from Obi-Wan as he felt the tempo of the fight falter due to the shock from Anakin and Ahsoka as Ventress almost got a strike though to Ahsoka using Form V. And he remembered exactly the words that Yoda and he had exchanged on that very topic when he had been briefed when he joined the Council.

Obi-Wan had expressed his doubts to Yoda. _"The Jedi have always defended peace and order. We aren't wardens."_

Yoda had replied: _"Yes, a troubling path we have set for the Jedi. Changes everything, war does."_

Obi-Wan had been very troubled by what he had learned upon being elevated to the council. Troubled by Prism and other things kept very secret.

_“Is that true?”_ Asks Ahsoka in a shocked and voice, refocusing on Form III.

_“Later.”_ Hisses Obi-Wan. _“I’ll explain later… concentrate on what is before us.”_

_“Yes… later.”_ Gloats Dooku as he and Ventress both attacked with Form IV. _“Always… later. Be a good little Padawan and do as you’re told. Leave the thinking to your betters… to the Council. Focus on the mission, what ever that happens to be. Do as the Council directs. Kill when they tell you to kill. Don’t think… Don’t question too much little Padawan… you might just not like what you discover… or end up.”_

That went well… having planted some seeds of doubt Dooku decided to sow some more _,_ after all, the Jedi were on the defensive with entwined Form III which made it almost impossible to press home an assault.

_“I can see why you are here Master Kenobi but… why these two? Where is Yoda? Or Mace Windu? Instead of the very best you bring a problematic Padawan and an immature Jedi Knight? I bested you before Master Kenobi and I see your skills have not improved.”_

Which was not completely true, Obi-Wan’s Form III defensive moves had defiantly improved.

_“Good enough to defeat you.”_ Growled Anakin as both Anakin and Ahsoka executed a flawless double attack in Form V, one striking high and the other striking low on Dooku as Ahsoka shifted to Form IV to hinder Ventress’s ability to aid Dooku. It was well done, after all the two of them had practiced the moves countless times, but the enhanced Force insight allows Dooku to back away and break the engagement, with Ventress following, preventing the strikes from landing.

Then a bit of Force lightning from Dooku that all three of the Jedi blocked with their lightsabers. Another failed attack, but it did keep the Jedi distant.

_“Bravely the cub snarls, but…”_ Grumbles Dooku with tone of some minor respect. “ _I see at least the attempt to rectify some deficiencies. Unsatisfactory though you find the outcome.”_

Ahsoka smugly states. “ _We’re full of surprises.”_

_“Evidently.”_ Sighs Dooku as the two Sith advanced to attack in Form IV while the three Jedi again assume an integrated defense stance of Form III. Ventress had yet to make a statement as Dooku was doing quite well and she felt that she had nothing to really add, plus Ahsoka’s comment about Ventress’s lack of any butt was still annoying her and she was trying to come up with a cutting reply.

_“You’re going to lose Dooku.”_ Was Anakin’s firm statement, made with a scowl and bit of a sneer in his tone.

_“And why is that?”_ Was Dooku’s reply as the Jedi repelled the combined attack from the Sith, causing Ventress to switch to Form III for defense while Dooku used Form II for defense.

_“Because the Sith care for nothing.”_ Was Anakin’s reply as the Jedi attacked, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan in Form IV, Anakin in Form V.

_“Oh… and Jedi do?”_ Was Dooku’s question of an answer as the Jedi attacked and the Sith now defended. _“Please… enlighten me Skywalker as how you could consider the Jedi to be caring as I see so few instances in your life. One just has to look at the example of your mother to see just what the Jedi think of the common people.”_

**_“LEAVE MY MOTHER OUT OF THIS!”_** Shouted Anakin in a flare of rage.

_“Ignore him Anakin.”_ Counseled Obi-Wan as the combatants danced about exchanging strikes, as the Sith slowly fell back.

Some gloating from Dooku as he defended the impassioned Form V strikes from Anakin using classic Form II defense combined with some Form III moves. _“Yes… Ignore the truth Skywalker. The truth that to the Jedi your mother simply did not matter other then her role as a brood mare. Having taken her prodigy she had no remaining value to the Order. They just… left her to find her own way, not even a token of appreciation for birthing the supposed Jedi’s chosen one. Just how many times were you told to forget about her? That you were a Jedi now. She was simply not worthy of any consideration, just like all the parents of the children the Jedi… acquire.”_

Ahsoka just had to comment _. “Acquire?”_

_“Don’t verbally engage with them.”_ Hissed Obi-Wan as Ahsoka shifted back to Form III to defend the flank of Anakin from Ventress’s sudden strikes.

Dooku sounded very smug as his lightsaber flicked back and forth. _“Acquired. Ahsoka, I do hope that the story you were told as to how Master Plo Koon… acquired you for the is true. After all, the Jedi sometimes… acquire younglings by methods that are… questionable, right Master Kenobi, or are you going to lie about that as well?”_

Disharmony was increasing between the Jedi. No longer were they in complete sync with each other, then Ahsoka momentarily was open as her Form III defense faltered and… Dooku distained from striking her down with a Form II thrust, and everybody knew he could have, leading to a quick retreat by the Jedi which momentarily broke contact and all switched to pure Form III.

Dooku have a slightly sad smile. _“It is not with you young Padawan I strive against. It is with what the Jedi have become.”_

_“And what is it you strive to accomplish Dooku, other then spreading lies.”_ Snarls Obi-Wan, forgetting his own advice on not verbally engaging, as the combat resumes as Dooku and Ventress press forward and attack, Ventress using Form V and Dooku still in Form II.

_“Lies Master Kenobi? What is it that saying the Jedi Council likes to use in private? Ahhh yes, I remember how it goes… truth can depend upon a certain point of view. Such is the truth of the Jedi, and in part why I left. What is my goal? It’s simple… somebody has to save the galaxy.”_ Answers Dooku. _“The Jedi have not only become incapable, they have become the source of so many of the problems. Why… most people fear the Jedi.”_

_“Ridiculous… the Jedi are the guardians of peace and the Republic. The people trust the Jedi.”_ Counters Ahsoka with some heat, sticking to Form III as she fought the confusion that Dooku’s words were causing.

_“What would you know of what the common people think young Padawan.”_ Scolds Dooku as he presses his attack.. _“What would any of you know? People are just a concept to the Jedi, not… individuals. The Order does not even value Jedi as individuals, the Order only views them as to how they may be of use. And trust? Such an ironic statement… Tell me Skywalker, what trust has the Jedi Council ever shown you? Rejected from the first moment they laid eyes on you for the unforgivable sin of being… you; of being afraid for your mother, of loving her, caring for her. The cardinal sin of being attached to another. Of being a child who was older then they preferred, not the convenient blank slate for them to mold into what they wish, to think as they wish. Instead you were one imbued with the poison of knowing true love of a parent rather then the antiseptic caring of the Jedi. Your entire time in the Jedi has been nothing but suspicion, rejection, distain and dogma. Even Master Kenobi here rejected you at first, and only trained you to honor the memory of the fallen Qui-Gon Jinn. You would never have been allowed to be a Jedi if it had been up to Yoda and Mace Windu. I fear you would have become a current resident of the Prism. For your own good of course, and the safety of the Jedi. After all… the Jedi know best.”_

**_“That’s insane! They would never have done that to me!”_** Shouts Anakin as he switches out of Form III and attacks Ventress in conjunction with Ahsoka, still using Form III to try to pin down Ventress while Obi-Wan continues to use Form III to defend both himself and Anakin.

Silken tones of disbelief from Dooku as he strove to penetrate Obi-Wan’s Form III defense. _“Really...? Search your feelings. Of course Mace Windu would have locked you up. He’s the nearest thing to a Sith that sits on the Jedi Council. Only he, and Yoda, are my equals in the blade and the use of the Force in combat. Then again… I can’t help think that the best place for a Sith to hide would be within the Jedi themselves. Just who do you think might really sit on the Jedi Council? Perhaps Mace Windu’s ability to wield the Force so well in combat, so close to the Dark Side, is that he is a Sith? Regardless, just what do you think will become of you Skywalker, and your Padawan when this war is done? When the Jedi, such as Mace Windu, who are so filled with disdain and dogma, come to see just how well you follow the precepts and rules of the Jedi? Or perhaps they already know and simply… ignore it as they have need of your abilities. For… now.”_

_“I… I don’t know what you’re talking about.!”_ Shouts Anakin as both Ahsoka and Obi-Wan slightly wince. Anakin’s ‘secret’ was not as secret as he thought. And only the infrequent contact Anakin had with Padme prevented more from figuring out what was really going on.

_“And such is the fruit of the Jedi.”_ Is Dooku’s scornful reply as he used Form II to both defend and attack. “ _They teach that a Jedi should not know fear while making sure that a Jedi knows nothing but fear. Fear of rejection by the Order. Fear of losing the only family they have left. Fear of normal feelings. And the fear to even publicly proclaim their love of another. Dear boy, your love of Padme Amidala should not be a source of shame, after all she is your wife and someday I would suppose the mother of your children.”_

A furious sequence of attacks in Form V from Anakin, accompanied by Form IV attacks from both Ahsoka and Obi-Wan, as he screams **_“Be silent!”_** force the Sith back before Dooku and Ventress then use their Force gymnastics ability to leap back to break contact again, thereby creating a large distance between the two groups.

Ah, thinks Dooku, the Jedi harmony is now fully disrupted, as Anakin pants in rage while Obi-Wan and Ahsoka exchange shocked and concerned glances. Time for a final twist of the verbal knife.

_“I do hope the Jedi would not think to hold your wife accountable for what are your… sins. Then again… we are talking about Mace Windu and… Windu is not known to be very forgiving.”_

That was when the Force insight suddenly ceased and both the Sith and the Jedi fighting insight went blind as Illyana arrived.

**Part7c: First impressions**

Time suspended in a lingering moment. She appeared in a light circle, blazing with silver fire, her hair a twirl even though there was no breeze. She was roughly halfway between the two fighting groups and was sideways on allowing her to keep both groups in view.

She was dressed in the usual tight dark blue and yellow New Mutants spandex costume that she wore, the one that she had been wearing in the video of the attack on the Jedi Library. There is an unlit light saber in her left hand, which is off by her left side with the blade side pointed up, while her empty right is held up, fingers slightly spread with her palm facing outwards. There is a second lightsaber clipped to her right side. She is wearing what appears to be a small crown upon her head, all present instantly knew the crown was composed of Kyber crystals, which were of different colors, the red ones being ominous as all red Kyber crystals are ones that have been retuned to the dark side of the Force. She has a stoic expression of concentration as everybody stared for but a moment as the light circle, and the silver fire vanished. There was absolutely no Force presence about her at all, something that only Ahsoka had previously encountered.

Why no Force presence you ask? There were several reasons. First, Illyana is not of this universe, not that they know that. In the words of Obi-Wan “ _The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us; it binds the galaxy together.”_ Second, there was the issue of midi-chlorians, the tiny life forms that lived inside of all cells in the Star Wars universe, which allowed their hosts to detect and interact with the Force. Illyana had none, and were you to inject her with any they would promptly die due to a variety of causes (that whole demon physiology thing she had). Third, that whole demon and hell lord thing rather means that Illyana is not a living thing in many ways. Fourth, Illyana’s abilities over time creates a kind of temporal fog against Force visions and insight. And finally magic as Illyana is basically a creature of magic. All of this meant that any Force fighting insight is dead involving any of her actions.

The timeless moment ended. _“We fight her together Master!”_ Declares Anakin as he and Ahsoka assumed Form III.

Wise advice as the last time the two of them had faced something so dire Anakin had rushed Count Dooku instead of fighting along side Obi-wan. Good advice when multiple swordsmen face a singleton.

So Anakin and Ahsoka were very surprised as Obi-Wan charged Illyana, his lightsaber raised over his head in a Form V two handed strike, while shouting _“I’ll never give in to you **False Empress!** **Never**!”_

If this was a film, then the opening fight sequence would start in slow motion as a song from the movie soundtrack played. So… try to imagine the following in slow motion as the song Killing Strangers by Marilyn Manson plays.

**_…_ **

**_We're killin' strangers, we're killin' strangers_ **

**_We're killin' strangers, so we don't kill the ones that we love_ **

**_We're killin' strangers, we're killin' strangers_ **

**_We're killin' strangers, so we don't kill the ones that we love_ **

**_…_ **

Anakin and Ahsoka start to sprint after Obi-Wan, Anikan on the left side of Obi-Wan and Ashok on the right side of Anakin, as Anakin draws a small blaster from his belt with his left hand and aims it at Illyana. Obi-Wan is half way to Illyana as Anakin starts firing.

A narrowing of Illyana’s eyes as she flicks her right hand back and forth and as she does this the blaster bolts slightly change course and miss her, one of which is then deflected by Ventress as the alter trajectory came very close to her. While Illyana is doing this she starts adjusting her stance to begin to move forward to meet the charging Obi-Wan and the lightsaber ignites in her left hand with a blue blade.

A few more blasts from Anakin before her blue bladed lightsaber rises to block a last shot as the blaster is torn from Anakin’s hand and flung to the far side of the chamber as she performs a discarding type of gesture with her right hand.

Obi-Wan was upon her and as he performed a savage Form V down stroke she continued her forward momentum while using the blue lightsaber to do a downward parry stroke as her right hand clenched and punched Obi-Wan’s on the left side of his head as she started to pass on his left side. Then as she turned to face the charging Anakin and Ahsoka her left hand brought her lightsaber back is was now behind her having parried Obi-Wan’s strike, in a sideways slash with the tip of the blade lightly cutting into Obi-Wan’s side as he franticly attempted to dogged the strike.

A cut that promptly began to bleed rather then the normal charred cut a lightsaber left, yet his robes were charred where the cut was.

Illyana continued to move forward to meet the charge of the other two Jedi as Obi-Wan stumbled past, Ahsoka was on the Illyana’s left and Illyana’s blue lightsaber blocked the two handed Form IV sideways slash from Ahsoka as the two moved past each other. And Anakin’s attack? He was on Illyana’s right side and as he went past he went for a Form IV thrust that was parried by her right hand, slapped down and away really, by a hand and arm that was suddenly covered with a seamless silver armor that was sufficient to resist contact with the blade of a lightsaber.

So… they went past each other as Obi-Wan stumbled a few steps before recovering and turning to face where Illyana now was, in Form III, as Anakin and Ahsoka likewise rotated and came to a stop, with Anakin on Obi-Wan’s right side, in Form V, and Ahsoka on his left, in Form IV, as Illyana likewise rotated to face both them and the two Sith that were off to the side and behind the Jedi by some distance. Her blue lightsaber held before her and her right hand behind the blue blade. And with that the slow motion was over.

A slightly ironic sideways glare from Anakin at Obi-Wan which is answered by a grimace of self condemnation from Obi-Wan as he spoke. _“Apologies… That was rash of me.”_

_“Together this time Master.”_ Advised Anakin to which Obi-Wan nodded. Three on one with differing form was a classic attack that almost always meant the defeat of any foe.

All three found the lack of Force combat awareness and insight to be disconcerting as well as being problematic as the lack of Force combat insight meant that they only had their physical lightsaber styles and general combat reflexes.

As they tensed the lightsaber on her right side flew into her right hand as she held out her right hand while moving her left off to the left side, with the blue light saber held upwards at a slight angle to the right. The second saber ignited and the black blade burned forth with an evil glow it joined the blue blade in being held upwarnds and slight angled.

_“Well… that’s not ominous.”_ Sarcastically observed Ahsoka, then with surprise as she noticed that... _“Master Kenobi, you’re bleeding.”_

He was as blood now staining his robes. Obi-Wan felt that something was not right, not the blood but other things, as he stared at her blue and black blades. Something was suddenly nagging at him, shouldn’t her blade be… red? And why no overwhelming Force presence that he had felt in the vision?

But it was too late for that as the next stage of combat began. As that unfolded, Dooku gave but one word to Ventress.

_“Wait.”_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side note, I find writing combat scenes to be difficult. The prior chapter explained the fighting styles of the Jedi, but what about Illyana’s fighting style? Thankfully my training in FMA (Filipino martial arts, my Guru teaches the form known as Arnis) gives me some tools to try to plan out a combat sequence and the moves.

In the comics Illyana is shown to be quite skilled with dagger, one and two sword combat styles, and less frequently hand to hand. When fighting with one sword her dominant style in the comics, she typically uses a long sword with a one and two handed fighting style; and when wielding just one sword she is shown sometimes using her right hand, sometimes her left. In comic canon her training came from multiple teachers, Illyana spent two years in the wilderness with Cat, Illyana’s age was eight to nine at the time. Cat trained Illyana in hand to hand and blade combat (knife and sword) as well as continual physical training and survival skills (and after two years Illyana was very nasty with a knife). With the X-Men she likely received training by Wolverine and others, I figure that involved more hand to hand combat, additional blade work, and firearms (although only after she showed her abilities, before that time she concealed just how good she was with edged weapons). Then Illyana died.

Twenty plus years later, Marvel brought her back, aged her a few years (her undocumented journey) and she came back showing high level proficiency in various combat arts. In my stories about that journey she receives additional training from a resurrected Cat (the story Cat’s cradle), Chinese combat skills (Pride, Prejudice, Illyana, and Zombies) and a few other sources.

Now Cat in Limbo received all of her training from an alternate Wolverine so Cat was likely a Ninja (sometimes I swear one out of ten people in the Marvel universe is a Ninja), but Ninjutsu is rather overrated as a combat skill as Ninjas are mostly about being sneaky. I figure the combat art that most closely describes Illyana’s fighting style is Arnis (gee, what a coincidence). So… what is Arnis? For a more complete description you can Google it and/or go to Wikipedia and lookup Filipino martial arts and some youtube I suppose. Here are some words from Wikipedia.

_After the Spanish colonized the Philippines, a decree was set that prohibited civilians from carrying full-sized swords. Despite this, the practitioners found ways to maintain and keep their martial arts alive, using sticks made out of rattan rather than swords, as well as small knives wielded like swords. This became known as FMA._

_What separates Filipino Martial Arts from other weapon-based martial arts such as Japanese Kendo & Kenjuso, European Fencing and traditional Chinese Martial arts is that FMA teaches weapon use that is practical today: how to use and deal with weapons that one can actually encounter in the streets and how to turn ordinary items into improvised weapons. No one walks around with sabers, katanas or Jians swords anymore, but knives, machetes, clubs and clothing, (called Sarongs), are still among commonly encountered weapons on the street and in the field, thus making FMA very practical and geared towards military and street fighting._

_Filipino martial artists are noted for their ability to fight with weapons or empty hands interchangeably and their ability to turn ordinary household items into lethal weapons. Weapons training takes precedence because they give an edge in real fights, gears students to psychologically face armed opponents, and any object that can be picked up can be used as a weapon using FMA techniques. Many of the empty hand training techniques are variations of the use of the Daga (dagger) or Baston (stick)._

_The triangle is one of the strongest geometrical structures and stands for strength, applications of the triangle are found in FMA defensive and offensive tactical strategies, including footwork, stances, blocking and disarms._

_Also, FMA is known for fighting ‘dirty’. Strikes on the knee, feet, fingers, hands, wrist, elbow, eyes are all part of the art; combined with a variety of styles, empty hand, single stick/knife, double stick/knife, and the same with sword variants, and quarter staff. FMA teaches that almost everything can be used as a weapon._

Oh, LordGrise asked if he could contribute to this chapter on a draft I sent him, the answer was yes, so you will see some of his writing style and content (for example he really likes S’ym as he has played the character in roll playing games for decades). He helped punch up the visual descriptions and of course added content.

So… on to the battle. Oh, and the reviewer Mark pointed out that I started using the wrong name for Ventress in this chapter (Ventress had somehow crept in). Fixed

**Part8a: Melee round 1**

S=Skywalker, A=Ahsoka, O=Obi-Wan, I=Illyana, D=Dooku, V=Ventress

The Jedi faced her in a line of defense and the two Sith stood silently watching from the wings.

A

O…………I

S

A narrowing of the eyes was all the emotion the blonde showed as she and the Jedi exchanged assessing looks. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan each made small hand gestures as she stabbed her black lightsaber into the rock floor, slightly to the right side of her right foot, causing the rock to begin to glow red and melt (it was not lost on the Jedi that the heat did not appear to cause her any discomfort). As this occurred, scattered rocky rubble behind her, from where the severed arm of the statue lay, silently rose and flew at her, flung by the two Jedi, using the Force. Straight and true the rocks flew as they narrowed from a broad pattering into a cone at Illyana’s back, at the speed of shotgun pellets or shrapnel; only for the stones to shatter as they impacted some kind of shield behind her to then fall to the ground.

A wicked half grin from the blonde, and the tiniest shake of the head as her blue eyes ignited from within, becoming iris-less glowing eyes of yellow with tiny yellow little flames. One instant for the three Jedi to notice the unsettling change in her appearance, and what it might portend, and then with a flick of her black lightsaber, the small growing pool of molten rock was flung at the three Jedi like a miniature pyroclastic flow. Which was in turn deflected by Ahsoka using the Force as Anakin and Obi-Wan ceased their telekinetic Force attack of rocks.

Her new appearance, and malevolent look, was answered by resolute expressions from the three Jedi. No… it wasn’t going to be that easy was the internal conclusion by both parties, but for some reason the blonde did not look discouraged, in fact, she looked slightly pleased. The next moment a drop of blood from Obi-Wan’s clothing fell upon the black stone floor. A flash of incarnadine light traversed the breadth and width of the entire floor, leaving but the dimmest crimson traces glowing upon the floor… traces that hinted at some vast diagram.

This was of concern to the Jedi, but too late as with that the blonde began to run directly at Obi-Wan, the center pillar in the Jedi line. The Jedi raised their light sabers and braced for the impact as Obi-Wan whispered _“Triangle…”_ The Jedi shifted smoothly into a triangle formation, each point of the triangle looking in the direction of that point, allowing the Jedi to support each other from the flanks as they could now observe in all directions.

A

….O...I

S

Meanwhile Dooku murmured to the Ventress as fight unfolded. _“Clearly, the Jedi have done some prior planning on possible tactics… A wise move as it is generally very difficult for one to fight many, especially on the offense, if those you are fighting are not meat for the grinder. That the woman is willing to do so suggests a great many things. These Jedi are some of the Order’s most skilled lightsaber wielders, such skills are not to be lightly dismissed.”_

Above them, in the stygian darkness of the temple, unsensed and unseen by Jedi or Sith, there was a small set of very hard to see bleachers due to the angle and black on black on black is hard to make out. Up there, the demon S’ym (Illyana’s right hand demon) and a baker’s dozen hellhounds were seated. Ordinarily, the hellhounds would be slavering at the scent of fresh, hot blood… but they were all currently well-fed, and they, as S’ym were not stupid enough to set so much as one claw-tip into the dark workings even now starting to spin up in the arena below.

Below, a blaze of strikes sparked and flared as Obi-Wan focused on defense against whatever it is he faced. He fell back a step while the two other Jedi rotated in an attempt to both out flank the blonde and to create opportunities to attack from more angles then could be defended against by one person.

….A

..O...I

….S

However, Illyana had not stood her ground as the Jedi’s tactic was one of the standard counters. She accepted the natural end of the lightsaber exchange with Obi-Wan as she used her momentum to sift to her right, and backed up a step or two so as to avoid the beginning encirclement. This brought her into range of the youngest of the Jedi, and emerald splashed and danced against the ebon as Illyana exchanged blows with Ahsoka with one sword while cerulean hissed and spat against cobalt, blocking the repeated aggressive strikes from Anakin while her retrieve prevented Obi-Wan’s thrust from connecting.

….A..I

..O…S

Illyana rotated slightly further to her left while continuing to withdraw, seeking to reduce the angles of attack and bring her opponents closer together. But Anakin countered this tactic, continuing to lengthen the angle to maintain two fronts of attack against their foe. Obi-Wan moved forward into the cleft to maintain the pressure and resume three on one.

…..A...I

…..O….S

Illyana was now fully defensive as she continued to move backwards as the triangle tried to envelope and out flank her. The Jedi noted the shift to full defense and thought the tide of the battle was turning in their favor.

…….A

….O...I

…….S

The tactics demonstrating that one on many is very difficult for the one if the many maintain formation and defend as a group; as well as strike as a group. The Jedi were well trained, the proof being that you fight as you train, so train as you would fight, and the Jedi fought well, even without Force insight. One supposes that if this was a film then there would be a dramatic soundtrack playing as the ballet of multi colored blades clashed with the usual vooms and crackles of clashing lightsabers as the blonde is forced back and back. There are tiny cuts on her person, likewise for the three Jedi as…

A white disk appeared beneath their enemy’s feet and the blonde vanished.

.A

….O

.S

All three had been facing Illyana when she portalled out, and thus both Ahsoka and Ahsoka instantly rotated to resume their triangle formation. This proved a wise stratagem as the blonde reappeared at a location that would have put her behind Anakin. His doing so allowed him to perform a two handed block of her black lightsaber as she struck at Anakin’s temple. The instant that attack failed, but Illyana had committed to a second attack with her cobalt weapon, a low strike at his right knee.

A…

…….O

I..S

That strike was blocked downward by Ahsoka, causing the blue blade to carve a molten streak into the floor. As Anakin forced her blade back because his block was a force on force block and he was the stronger, only to then reverse and slash at the blonde’s head while Ahsoka’s blade rose up, as a strike from below, in an attempt at a disemboweling move. Illyana’s cobalt blade rose right under and in contact with Ahsoka’s blade, forcing it off the attack line, while she retreated a step and leaned to the side, which allowed her to avoid Anakin’s strike. It passed just short of head, severing and incinerating some few strands of her hair, and then her black blade completed the orbit around her head to strike again at Anakin from the other side. He barely avoided her attack by stepping back, blocking Obi-Wan from attacking as he did so, as his blade blocked her strike. Only to be forced to block again as her blade bounced off of his block and did a clockwise rotation over her head to strike again at Anakin right side as she stepped to her right to retreat further away from Ahsoka who had pressed her attack, using her blue blade defensively as Ahsoka thrust. It was a strike that Anakin almost fully deflected with another two handed block.

Almost…

The blonde vanished in another portal flash while Anakin grimaced at the ruin of his left pinkie bled freely as the Jedi reset back into the triangle formation. The floor’s red glowing lines increased in intensity as Anakin’s blood splashed upon it, and more red lines lit up on the floor, and now there was a feint vibration in the air.

A

….O

S

The blade of a lightsaber was not sharp in any traditional sense, but was rather a baton shaped forced plasma field whose field surface bled heat and radiant energies into anything that came in contact with it, from the densest armor alloys to the simple fragility of living flesh, and a trained Jedi was able to use the Force to deflect the heat generated by the blade if it was busy melting something. As such, lightsaber wounds always ‘cut’ into whoever they touched, as the plasma field surface instantly disintegrated whatever flesh came in physical contact with it. Simultaneously, the nimbus of that contact patch would incinerate those tissues in the immediate vicinity of the disintegration zone. The transferred heat and radiative damage from that then burned, and flash cooked, what tissues lay just beyond that, resulting in the trademark cauterized wound of a lightsaber blade.

But Anakin’s ruined smallest finger wasn’t burned in the slightest. There was a great deal of it missing, and no cauterization whatsoever which meant he was bleeding freely from the wound which looked almost as if it had been torn or bitten away along the length! Anakin swiftly used the Force to stop the bleeding, which stopped more of his blood from falling into the whatever they were standing upon…

The last of his spilled drops of his blood touched the floor, and another flare of incarnadine glow traversed the breadth and width of the entire floor, slower and more intense. Sigils were now dimly glowing in the floor… no longer mere traces that hinted at things. Now they were clearly within some vast malign intaglio design.

Vitae _._ The concept skittered across Anakin’s mind simultaneously with the haemological affixation of blood with whatever the heck was going on. Vitae was not just blood, although that was the essential physical component of the whole, it was one’s essence. The alien concept was monstrous, and implied entire definitions of appetite beyond any he was familiar with.

_Where did that - come from…!_ Was Anakin’s concerned thought as to the source of the sudden insight. The faint pulsating vibration in the air, mostly subsonic, and slow, slow… but not for long, Anakin was suddenly certain.

Ahsoka spoke with certainty. **_“I got her. A slice on her left side!”_**

A quick glance at the floor showed it was once again clear of blood, and somehow… the ebon stone of the floor was more abysmally present, and less mere dark polished reflective rock. The three swiftly scanned their surroundings as they reset… as the two Sith continued to just observe.

**Part8b: Melee round 2**

For his part above, S’ym looked around and was unsurprised to note that the bleachers… were not as empty as they had once been. A great many spirits had fallen in this world and more then a few remained… and the black magic being worked was rousing them. He smiled and drew deep upon his cigar, dismissing the inconsequential shades, and settled in to watch the proceedings as the Boss returned as a light disk blazed into existence, again some distance from the Jedi and the Sith.

S

….A…………………..I

O

She was bleeding on her left side. Ahsoka muttered, unaware she spoke audibly as she whispered to herself _“I did get her.”_ Then swallowed as blonde, burning yellow eyes clearly visible, nodded to her in recognition of that touch. Then Illyana smiled, showing incisors that were clearly longer than before. A sinuously long, spade-tipped tail flicked into view, whipping behind her, while two red horns grew upon her forehead while she heightened several inches as her legs grew an extra joint, as her feet became hooves. And that crown of Kyber crystals on her head was glowing brighter. Yet, if you could see her reflections in the shiny parts of the black floor, a duality would confront you as her reflection remained human, uncrowned.

The no longer remotely human-appearing creature, all three Jedi independently named it ‘The Darkchilde’ in their own minds, as she began to charge towards Ahsoka. She now moved faster than she had previously, the extra length of her legs and the extra joint aiding, but her changed form was faster and the Jedi were to find, stronger then her human form. Even as the three Jedi formed up, the Darkchilde vanished into another flash of actinic light, but her reversed reflection in the floor proceeded another three steps before fading away.

One second passed… two… three, just enough for Ahsoka to privately begin to second-guess their strategy, for Anakin glance about at the red glow, for Obi-Wan to wonder what the never-to-be-sufficiently-damned Sith were waiting for, and for all three to realize they no longer cast reflections in the black floor beneath them.

The Darkchilde reappeared, another actinic white portal forming sideways rather then on the floor, right in front of Ahsoka.Her reflection appeared in the depths below and between Obi-Wan and Anakin, who both defended by reflex as they lacked any Force insight, buying a moment in which the Darkchilde was one on one against the least experienced of the three. A surprise move of a sort, but not as much as she might have hoped for.

S 

….A..I

O

Ahsoka’s blade had been raised so as to enable either a block or a strike. As the portal flashed into being, Ahsoka struck hummingly fast, not at her opponent, but at where the portal would deposit her. The Darkchilde used the cobalt lightsaber in her left hand to deflect Ahsoka’s two handed slashing strike, sparks splashing, while thrusting with the black bladed lightsaber in her right hand, which narrowly missed Ahsoka as she dodged with the inhuman dexterity that was her birthright as a Togruta, even if her Force vision was absent. There followed a lightning quick exchange of blows between the two as Illyana stood her ground, before the black blade, its tip pointing downward, flicked up with a jerk of the Darkchilde’s right wrist, and sliced off Ahsoka’s left wrist.

Ahsoka’s mouth opened in a silent scream, of pain, but also of anguish and horror as the growing spell repaid the claiming of her wrist, and her blood, with a thought flooding her mind, the partial nature of the place coming to her even as it had Anakin. Her gaze locked upon her severed wrist, blood jetting out, and her hand forever lost as it fell. As this happened, Anakin and Obi-Wan finally rotated their positions, reversed the triangle, and struck at the Darkchilde in support of their own.

……..S

….A..I

……..O

Illyana had stood her ground on attacking Ahsoka, which meant that she’d had hindered her defensive. Again the blonde vanished in a flash of light, but not before leaving a shriek of agony, likewise half of her tail, one of her horns, and a great deal of blood.

A shriek echoed by the cry from Ahsoka as she stumbled to her knees, yet she kept her grip on her lightsaber with her right hand as blood flowed from her severed wrist. 

A shout from Anakin. **_“Ahsoka!”_**

As the two Sith continued to just observe from the wings.

**Part8c: Intermission**

Frantic looks from Anakin and Obi-Wan as Ahsoka stumbled back to her feet, and turned to resume her place in the triangle formation. 

….S

A

….O

Ahsoka’s blood that had splashed about the floor was being absorbed, and the lines were glowing even brighter as the vibration in the air rose in intensity. If you were able to look down upon the floor of the chamber you would see a vast red five star pentagram, plus many strange glyphs in a circle around the pentagram. There was a circle within the diagram, which held a smaller pentagram and five circles at the points of the smaller pentagram. At the center of the smaller pentagram was the triangle formation of the three Jedi.

_“This doesn’t make sense!”_ Hissed Obi-Wan. _“She was reckless on that last attack. Stupidly careless.”_

_“Almost like a certain somebody charging at her.”_ Is Anakin’s ironic observation about a certain Obi-Wan, some humorous witty banter in this time of stress as the two liked to do. But Anakin was most concerned about Ahsoka, yet they could not break formation.

A slight roll of the eyes from Obi-Wan, just has he expected, Anakin was not going to let him forget that rare impulsive act. _“I already apologized Anakin. That was most… indelicate of me. Almost reminds me of the impulsive actions of certain somebodies I know.”_

A hiss of pain from Ahsoka as she resumed a one handed on guard posture while using her Force abilities to squeeze off the flow of blood from her left wrist.

Left...

Left???

_“Left…”_ Mutters Ahsoka as she fights the pain. _“My vision had my… right hand as robotic.”_

_“Force visions are not always correct. The future is always in flux.”_ Snarls Anakin in anger at Ahsoka’s injury and pain.

A shake of the head from Obi-Wan. _“Ahsoka’s right… Something’s off. There is no Force power coming off of her. Just that black blade of hers, which… which she did not have in my vision. And that crown.”_

_“There are no… creatures aiding in her attack.”_ Added Ahsoka.

_“Whereas her attack on the Jedi Library did have such creatures.”_ Observes Anakin as he reflects upon events.

_“In the library, she took down a whole group of Jedi.”_ Mused Obi-Wan. _“Without a scratch.”_

_“Only when the Jedi… attacked her.”_ Observes Ahsoka. That… that as a clue about something. An idea at the edge of her mind.

_“So what’s different now?”_ Rhetorically asks an angry Anakin. Angry that Ahsoka had been so harmed. Angry that he was fighting to kill because the Jedi Council said go kill. Angry that they were in danger for their lives. Angry from the vision about his Mother. Angry because… because…

Ahsoka beat him to it. _“Master Kenobi… Did the Jedi Council share with you exactly what they meant then they said the Jedi would be destroyed?”_

_“No, I did not think to inquire as to the… particulars.”_ Obi-Wan paused as he reflected upon that now noteworthy lack of clarification. And how he had been assigned this duty directly from Yoda and not the Council.

_“Now…”_ Whispers Dooku to Ventress as the two of them suddenly sprinted at the Jedi. _“Do not attack the blonde.”_

_“As you command Master.”_ Was Ventress’s answer.

**Part8d: Melee round 3**

The two Sith attacked the Jedi triangle, confronting the side of Obi-Wan and Anakin and engaged both Anakin and Obi-Wan.

….S

A.......V

….O...D

The blonde was gone and that meant Force insight was back!

Flashing of blades. Two by Ventress, one by Dooku.

Obi-Wan and Anakin forced to face the two Sith head on

Strike and counter strike between the Sith and the Jedi. The spark and crackle of blades trying to override each other.

Dooku and Ventress engaged with Obi-Wan and Anakin in the exchange of strikes and blocks. Perfect attacks by both sides combined with perfect defense, a return to the stalemate as Ahsoka guarded the rear.

It was fight as you train, train as you fight, the Sith and Jedi trained with Force vision. Which resulted in a simple mistake, Anakin and Obi-Wan took just a few steps forward, just a few as they forced back the Sith. A widening of the triangle on one side. But that was okay, the Force was with them, it was all part of Force insight when fighting and as Jedi they were trained since the very first time they took up a lightsaber to fight in sync with the Force. But… Illyana was not part of the Force, and in the stress of combat the Jedi had momentary forgotten due the Force insight returning and the attack of the Sith.

And then ruin as Force insight vanished for all as the bleeding blonde returned with a flash of light. But this time she was inside the triangle formation! Seen out of the corners of the eye by all three Jedi. She was facing toward the Sith, at the back of Obi-Wan and Anakin. Just as Dooku had guessed that she would do if the Sith attacked the Jedi.

….S

A.I....V

….O...D

From within the Jedi triangle, she struck. The black blade sliced just above Obi-Wan’s right knee, severing his leg. The blue blade stabbing Anakin in his right shoulder as Ahsoka twirled to her left and struck at the blonde, only to be blocked by the red blade of a triumphant Dooku as his plans reached…

That’s when Ventress betrayed Dooku, in this zone of no Force vision. She stuck with her left blade and instead of striking Obi-Wan she cut through Dooku’s right arm while stabbing the blonde in chest with her right blade.

A slowed down moment of time

Dooku stumbles to his left away from Ventress…

Illyana collapses as she drops both of her blades…

Obi-Wan falls to his right, away from Ventress and towards Dooku…

Anakin turns to his left as he stumbles…

Ahsoka striking at Ventress…

Ventress moving to block Ahsoka with her left blade as her right blade withdraws and rises to…

Dooku using the Force to impale the Ventress with Illyana’s falling lightsabers…

While a collapsed Obi-Wan flings his lightsaber, cutting off the back side of Ventress’s head…

Blood was everywhere, from everyone, and that’s when it began. The point of this whole exercise.

**Part 8e: Office of the Supreme Chancellor (part 1)**

Meanwhile…

It was a late afternoon meeting, part working lunch, part social interaction. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and Senator Amidela were the only two present in the Supreme Chancellor’s office. But he Chancellor was not behind his desk, instead the two were seated off to the side at a table.

_“After all these years I still can’t believe you drink this.”_ Grimaced Padme after a sip of tea.

_“It’s my favorite. Considered quite the delicacy by some in Nabo.”_ Was the teasing reply from Palpatine. _“I rarely get to share it with anybody as so few…”_

_“Can stand it.”_ Finishes Padme as she puts down her tea cup while sticking out her tongue in distress.

_“And yet each time you accept my offer.”_ Leans back Palpatine after refilling his cup and taking another satisfying sip.

_“It’s called diplomacy.”_ Replied Padme as she reached for a second cup and a second tea pot holding a brew she much preferred.

_“Ah… another example of your ability to deal with unpleasant political realities?”_

_“No… just my ability to be gracious. Plus you always have the best nibbles_.” Was Padme’s answer as she reached for another of the just mentioned tasty nibbles.

_“One of the better perks of this office.”_ Was Palpatine’s somewhat resigned sigh. _“A delight but…”_ As he pats his belly. _“Not good for the waistline.”_

_“Don’t be silly, you look fine.”_

_“Only because of these robes, it’s amazing just how much you can conceal with a well tailored robe.”_

Another nibble is snatched by Padme. _“Hmmm, I’ve always wanted to ask. Why are almost all meetings with the Jedi in your office and not at the temple?”_

_“Have you eaten the food at the Jedi Temple?”_ Asks Palpatine with a bit of a grimace.

_“Um… no actually.”_ Was her confession.

_“There is much the Jedi are good at, but fine cooking and desserts are not one of those things.”_ Was Palpatine’s somewhat sad observation as he recounted a most unfortunate meal at the Jedi Temple and the sad pathetic thing they called a dessert.

_“My condolences…”_ States a laughing Padme once the story was done.

_“You don’t know the half of it.”_ Playfully taunts Palpatine. _“So… we are in agreement as to Bill 8917a?”_

_“Yes… if you agree to the submittal of the amendments for a full formal vote.”_

_“Agreed. Ah… I do so admire the killer instinct for politics you have Senator. You were exquisite as Nabo’s Queen and even better as a Senator. Few are so bold to corner the Supreme Chancellor in his own office and treat him with such harshness until he surrendered.”_

An ironic grin from Padme. _“Odd, I seem to recall an invitation.”_

An echoing grin back from Palpatine. _“Yes… which brings up the real reason I wished to converse. Although 8917a is important.”_

Padme swiped yet another nibble _. “Go on…:_

_“This war will end at some point, sooner rather then later I so dearly hope. And in that ending the powers that the Chancellery has been granted need to be addressed. No peace time Chancellor should wield the authority that this office now possesses. This will need to be done carefully and the Senate may wish that the Chancellor continue to exercise certain responsibilities. Therefore I wish to create, unofficially at this point, a group of respected and influential Senators to meet and work upon this.”_

Padme chewed upon her nibble, and what the Chancellor had just said. Democracy is messy, filled with differing ideas and constituencies. Padme was of the political wing that did not like the vast powers that the Senate had granted the Chancellor due to the needs to fight the war and the Senate’s inability to function in a timely manner; but she understood while not fully agreeing. In the best of times the Senate took forever to accomplish anything, and the last few years had not been the best of times. Her response was careful.

_“And you want me to…?”_

_“Be part of the group, the first member in fact. I grow old my Lady, and my time in this office will end, in fact must end once this war is done. We do not always see eye to eye on issues, which is as it should be as uniformity of belief is not the way of democracy. The very nature of the group I wish to form must not be unified as they must reflect the differing constituencies, but they must posses sufficient moral fortitude to do what is right rather then what is politically convenient. The future is what is at stake, not the day-to-day exercise of power as so many focus upon.”_

_“I’m… honored that you think so well of me Chancellor. May I… think upon this?_

A pleased smile from Palpatine. _“Of course my lady, of course, and… some suggestions as to who else you might think should be members would be appreciated.”_

_And that should keep her occupied for a while_ was Palpatine’s thought. Manipulating the various Senate factions was time consuming but so… simple. Childs play really, just create yet another committee to study something to death, all with the best of intentions. No need to even interfere as…

A sudden comms call made Palpatine frown in annoyance. The transformation of his expression was always somewhat of a surprise to Padme as the private kindly uncle relationship that they had was instantly replaced by the persona of the Supreme Chancellor and the tone of annoyance as he answered.

_“Yes? I directed that the Senator and I were not to be disturbed.”_

It was the voice of his chief of staff. _“Apologies Supreme Chancellor, but the Jedi are most instant.”_

A surprised expression on Palpatine’s face as he inquires _. “Jedi?”_

_“Yes Supreme Chancellor, Grand Master Yoda and Master Windu.”_

The briefest look of indecision, then a questioning glance at Senator Amidala who states _“It’s okay by me.”_

_“Send them in.”_ Was Palpatine’s reply, and then a smirk at Padme. _“Oh… and send for more of my favorite tea for the Jedi.”_

A look from Padme that communicated that Palpatine was being mean, and that she thought it funny.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So why is Illyana doing this? And a congrats to LordGrise who rewrote the opening paragraph to give it more… umph.

**Part9a: Illumination**

Darkly crimson fire erupted along the entire circumference of the incantation’s titanic outer containment circle, and the scale of the intaglio carved into the floor of the arena sized area began to be revealed. Next the flames arrowed inwards, and then suddenly raced the entire circumference again. An entire massive ring of glyphs lit, one eruption after another, their flames more vermillion as they somehow began physically rotating as they began to orbit the enormous area so circumscribed. From five equidistant points in the course of the glyphs, simultaneous sparks lit the next set of channels, and a more brilliant incarnadine wave of flame flashed along the lines of the gigantic outermost pentagram. As the central space was shown, five smaller pentads defined by the angular lengths of their orbiting sigils blazed into existence. The four living Force practitioners were physically propelled into the air, invisible crucifixes binding them within these pentads to be involuntary witnesses even as they all realized they had, in fact, made themselves willing participants for they had all stayed, and fought, and bled, and sought to kill when they could have left, even when it should have became plain their activities were empowering the ritual they were now a component of. Unseen, the spirit of their fallen Sith co-conflictor, hopelessly struggling against a horde of shadowy servants of the site, was likewise pinioned in reverse, deep within the now transparent floor they had empower. And even as their situations came to them, at the center point of the space between the five, another free-standing pentacle blazed forth. The fires of Chaos itself defined this, for in its center, still bleeding, the Hell Lord Illyana Rasputin the Darkchilde brought the full dark majesty of her will to bear upon the working she had created in this place, backed by the full force and puissance of Limbo itself.

And reality of time was rent.

The nature of the spell meant that the greater the sacrifice, the greater the power raised. And hell lords rank very high on the sacrifice scale.

A shaking of the earth as Illyana’s crown of Kyber lit up with a many hued blaze of light, casting strange and shifting shadows upon the chamber’s walls as the injured Illyana somehow struggled to her knees, then a burning white sword manifested in her hand as she summoned her soul sword, then thrust it into the floor, stabbing the very center of the spell. Impaling stone, impaling the magics, and it turns out, impaling the very Force itself.

Another earth shaking jar as the stone floor beneath her began to glow with a red heat that was slowly pulsating, and with each heart beat like pulse, the glow grows in intensity and heat and there is another tremor with each pulse. Which brings us to the question as to why?

Why was this being done?

The simple answer is, Illyana wished to know the future. The piercing of time, although in this case the ripping of time might be a more correct description, was what she was doing. The more complex answer was Illyana wished to learn how to recover her soul and to know how to kill the Elder gods.

Everything she was doing was the result of the answer the Ladies had reluctantly told her. The entirety of the Force was being bent to the will of one person, forced to do her biding as the future was played out for her. Not with hint like most Force visions, no… the future was in full detail.

** Her Future. **

How to describe repeated traversal in time as one examines different outcomes and pathways? Some might describe it as a vast library where each book is a possible story, and the reader reads volume after volume. But that’s… dry. Dull. Does not communicate the true depth of impact that such an experience should, would be. The same for reviewing a film where you play it forward, then rewind back to a point and play it forward with a decision changed. No… the impact is lacking. Instead think of it as living, experiencing a life.

A path chosen.

Decisions made.

Outcomes experienced.

Failure.

Many and/all those she knew dead.

No soul recovered and the Elder gods survive.

So… rewind, change something. Repeat…

One of the Force mirrors in the passageways leading to the center chamber crazed with cracks, and then exploded in burst of black shards exposing grey stone.

A path chosen.

Decisions made.

Outcomes experienced.

Failure.

Many and/all those she knew dead.

No soul recovered and the Elder gods survive.

No… try it again. Repeat…

Another mirror cracks and then explodes.

The crown of Kyber continues to glow, but the hue is fading to one color as more and more crystals bleed into scarlet as the floor beneath her glows ever brighter and bubbles as it starts to melt.

A path chosen.

Decisions made.

Outcomes experienced.

Failure.

Many and/all those she knew dead.

No soul recovered and the Elder gods survive.

**No! Try it again!**

More burst mirrors and the grey stone behind the mirrors was beginning to facture as the earth tremors continued. The spell needed fuel, the blood, the violence, the sacrifices, those were the initiators, but the temple itself was being consumed by Illyana’s spell to bind the Force, to do what had never been done before as the Force itself was enslaved.

Repeat… A path chosen. Decisions made. Outcomes experienced. Failure. Many and/all those she knew dead. No soul recovered and the Elder gods survive.

Again!

Repeat… A path chosen. Decisions made. Outcomes experienced. Failure. Many and/all those she knew dead. No soul recovered and the Elder gods survive.

AGAIN!

The very structure of the temple was weakening as most and more of the Force mirrors were consumed in the raging incantation that was the spell.

Repeat… A path chosen. Decisions made. Outcomes experienced. Failure. Many and/all those she knew dead. No soul recovered and the Elder gods survive.

** AGAIN! **

On the service, cracks began propagating across the ground as the large statue that marked the entrance of the secret temple collapsed.

Repeat… A path chosen. Decisions made. Outcomes experienced. Failure. Many and/all those she knew dead. No soul recovered and the Elder gods survive. Repeat… A path chosen. Decisions made. Outcomes experienced. Failure. Many and/all those she knew dead. No soul recovered and the Elder gods survive. Repeat… A path chosen. Decisions made. Outcomes experienced. Failure. Many and/all those she knew dead. No soul recovered and the Elder gods survive. Repeat… A path chosen. Decisions made. Outcomes experienced. Failure. Many and/all those she knew dead. No soul recovered and the Elder gods survive. Repeat… A path chosen. Decisions made. Outcomes experienced. Failure. Many and/all those she knew dead. No soul recovered and the Elder gods survive. Repeat… A path chosen. Decisions made. Outcomes experienced. Failure. Many and/all those she knew dead. No soul recovered and the Elder gods survive.

**AGAIN! FIND A WAY!**

Repeat…

**AGAIN!**

Repeat…

**AGAIN! AGAIN! AGAIN! AGAIN! AGAIN! …**

The temple passed some threshold as all the remaining mirrors crumbled. Cracks grew and propagated across the ceiling as bits of stone began to fall. And in that passing, other things bent, stretched, and were torn asunder.

Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… **Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… REPEAT… REPEAT … REPEAT … REPEAT … REPEAT … REPEAT … REPEAT … REPEAT … REPEAT … REP… !!!!!!!!!!!**

To do such is dangerous.

To traverse and experience the variations of one’s possible decisions over and over, when the outcomes lead to the death of those one loves is traumatic. And ultimately desensitizing.

Was it making her go insane?

No.

Illyana was already insane.

This…

This, was making her worse.

Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat… Repeat…

On and on and on and on…

Every cycle just reinforcing the overwhelming obsession to regain her soul, and end the pain.

A blazing crown of colors as Illyana screams… as the one living Sith and the three Jedi likewise scream, but they are screaming about something very different.

**Part9b: The Fall Of The Jedi**

Illyana was not a Force user, which meant her… methods was flawed. The was unintended spillover. While she explored and lived endless possible futures over and over, the others got to experience just one, and only one future. The future that had been meant for them. All experienced it from their personal perspective.

What was to happen…

Who was to do what…

What was to be done to who…

And by whom…

Dooku experienced his betrayal by Palpatine and his death at the hands of Anakin. All his plans, his hopes for the future, dashed. Crushed. Destroyed, as all he wished to do, to save, to accomplish, burned in the fires of the Empire and Palpatine’s cackling glee.

Ahsoka experienced her betrayal by the Jedi as she was framed for bombing the Jedi Temple and the Jedi Council’s decision reject her statements of innocence despite all that she had done and sacrificed for the Jedi. Rejected her despite her complete innocence. Even Yoda, even Ob-Wan, had rejected her. Only her master, Anakin, had believed her statements of innocence. She was eventual proven to be innocent by Anakin as he finally uncovered the true culprit, her fellow Padawan and supposed friend Barriss Offee (being framed and setup to be executed tends to kill off a friendship). Then, Ahsoka leaving of the Jedi after she was proven innocent, Order 66, the rise of the Empire, the death of the Jedi and… just who killed the Jedi.

Obi-wan experienced Order 66, the horror of the destruction of the Jedi, the fight with Anakin, and what befell Anakin as Obi-Wan cut off Anakin’s limbs and left Anakin to burn by the river of lava as he was unable to finish killing Anakin but instead left him to die. Left one whom he loved, felt that he was his brother. Left him to burn… Then the rise of the Empire and the Vader, created in part by Obi-Wan because he had not finished off Anakin. All that the Empire did and his eventual death at the hands of Vader.

No visions for Huntress for she had perished.

And Anakin? He informed the Jedi that Palpatine was a Sith when he found out. Yet he saved Palpatine from the Jedi when they attacked Palpatine because he was convinced that only Palpatine could save Padme as he kept having visions of Padme dying. It… got confusing yet somehow made sense as he… as Anakin… led the clones to the Jedi Temple and killed all those within as Palpatine issued Order 66 and most Jedi died. Then… then… then… after killing the Separatists on the planet Mustarar he… **it was he who killed Padme in a fit of jealously over Obi-Wan!** Obi-Wan and Anakin fought, Anakin lost, and Obi-Wan, rather the kill him as he could not, left a dismembered Anakin to burn next to a river of lava. Left him to suffer was how Anakin experienced it. Only the Force let him somehow survive, if you could call it survival. But out of that inferno of destruction, only Vader was left of Anakin. All that was left was rage and hate and pain… endless pain. Pain that he shared with all who crossed his path.

And while this all occurred. Shadows danced upon the walls of the temple. Shifting, morphing, fading. Echoes of things that had once been, shadows of what might be. Then the flames flared even higher as Illyana screamed just one word **“YES!”** as she stood before vanishing in a burning white circle, leaving a shallow pool of molten stone as the flames began to die down while a strong tremor brought down parts of the ceiling as the floor broke and splintered with small chasms. As the flames died down so did the flickering shadows upon the walls, faded away.

The bleeding wounds of the Sith and Jedi suddenly seared shut as any lightsaber wound should as the spell was now completed. But… one shadow lingered, it fed upon the darkness, the pain, the suffering and the residual magics. The darkness grew solid, morphed into a black armored form with a bellowing cloak. A red lightsaber ignited, held by a right hand as labored mechanical breathing could be heard over the clatter of falling stones.

**Part 9c: Office of the Supreme Chancellor (part 2)**

The two Jedi entered and apologized for the unfortunate interruption but they had grave intelligence for the Supreme Chancellor. Which prompted Padme to start to rise as she made her excuses, only to be waved back into to her seat by Palpatine who expressed complete confidence that the Senator would not reveal anything discussed.

_“The Senator’s discretion we trust.”_ States Yoda. Mace Windu looks less than in agreement but kept his opinions to himself.

That’s when the tea was delivered and both Yoda and Windu exchanged a glance that communicated that yet again Jedi resolve would be tested. A look that was caught by Padme as she shared a hidden grin with Palpatine.

Palpatine inquired after both Jedi took a curtsy sip. _“So, what is so critical?”_

Mace Windu leans over as it as he puts down his tea cup _. “We have learned that a Separatist fleet is on the way to Moraband, where the Jedi Council have dispatched several Jedi on a secret mission.”_

_“Secret mission Master Windu?”_ Inquires Palpatine. _“For what purpose?”_

_“Jedi business.”_ Answers Windu.

_“Of course.”_ Answers Palpatine, verbally backing away as the Jedi were very obstinate about their supposed secrets. He was concerned about how the Jedi had learned about the fleet, a fleet that Palpatine himself had secretly dispatched. This rising Force blindness had to be ended!

_“Sent larger fleet to ambush them have we.”_ Revealed Yoda.

_“What?”_ Was the surprised Palpatine’s reaction. Then a bit of a recovery. _“Such large scale fleet deployments are typically done in concurrence with this office.”_

_“Which we are doing at this moment.”_ Answers Mace Windu.

Palpatine opened his mouth but paused as he grimaced. _“Apologies Master Jedi, I suddenly have a frightful headache. Might we…”_ A powerful grimace as the two Jedi likewise flinched in sudden pain. 

_“The Force…”_ Hisses Yoda. _“The Force is….”_

**_“Screaming…”_** Gasps Windu _._

Screams from all three as they collapsed as Padme looked on in shock before she rushed to summon medical aid.

The Force visions were not just confined to Moraband. Illyana’s enslaving of the Force, the forcing of it to her will, inadvertently meant that all Force users were entrapped in the enchantment, just another component, just more fuel. It was not her intent but… all Force sensitives in the galaxy were likewise entrapped.

Seeing what the future was to have been.

Seeing what was to have become of them.

And if they were a Jedi, how that came to be.

Learning of order 66.

The death of the Jedi.

The fall of the Republic.

The creation of the Empire.

**Of the rise of Emperor Palpatine, Sith lord!**

And his creature… Vader.

And what Vader did.

And just who Vader truly was behind that mask.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> : I wrote this story after much musing upon jut how to craft an Illyana/Star Wars crossover. Just… why would such happen? It was obvious that the Jedi would likely react to her as a Sith, which would lead to a fight and Illyana annoyance. But that’s not a plot of any interest to me. So I mused a long time for a reason, and then I recalled Illyana’s tale to Emma about her journey in the relaunched New Mutants.
> 
> “… I saw many futures on my way to this past. I’ll allow you a peek inside my mind if you’d like to see for yourself. Go on.”
> 
> Illyana’s mind shields were usually impermeable. A perfect defense against even the strongest telepath. But now, a pathway opened to an isolated memory, tempting Emma to take a look.
> 
> Emma did, she looked and witnessed the horror of a future in ruin, all the X-Men dead as Emma herself strove to strangle Legion as he likewise strove to kill Emma. A nightmarish horror that Emma sensed were somehow but the tip of an endless series of deaths. She hurriedly withdrew from Illyana’s mind.
> 
> A request from Illyana. “Would you like to see more?”
> 
> No… Emma did not wish to see more.

And that was how I came up with this story. By using Force visions I could have Illyana have a reason to do such a crossover. A method for her to learn all the possible paths to find one to reclaim her soul stones and slay the Elder gods. And because Illyana was crazy at this point in her journey, I could write Illyana in her more evil and obsessive state. Which rather sucks for the Star Wars universe as a black hole traversing your neighborhood kinds of wrecks everything in its path without even noticing, or caring.

And Illyana lied to Emma with the truth, yes endless series of deaths, and she had stated she had come back through time to save the X-Men. Which was a lie, she was not here to save the X-Men but instead was here to regain her soul and kill the Elder gods. Everything else was irrelevant to her at that point in her life. After the death of the Elder gods and Illyana regaining her soul (not that there was any observed differences in her behavior other then a certain… calm) Scott had a meeting with Illyana in his office. Behind her were all the heavy hitters in the X-Men to take her down if she did not comply with his orders.

She did comply, in her words, after their talk, _“Yes, I see. I see that. As a leader that’s the **only** option you have.”_

And so she was locked up in a glass cell with a bomb jacket until Scott let her out.

But how did Illyana describe her condition during that talk with Scott? _“The necessity defined me. In the sense of a consuming passion.”_ Which I’ve used in various stories to describe the influence of the Endless upon Illyana as she was their tool for the destruction of the Elder gods as Destruction had abandoned his duties (as described in the series of comic Sandman by Neil Gaiman, one of the best comics ever and yes I own them and almost all of his literary works).

I first introduced Fate in the first chapter of Snowflakes Passage and the Endless in the first chapter of Cat’s cradle. The ongoing stories of Pride Prejudice Illyana and Zombies, and Mother of Darkness are also entwined with Fate and the Endless (grin… plug plug plug).

Here is how the Endless are described Illyana from Cat’s Cradle.

…

….

Delirium spoke first. _"She is one of mine. Mad and lost. She... suffices for the task."_

Desire took a puff from her/his cigarette holder and spoke. _"She is one of mine. Lost in desire for what she was, for who she wants. She is adequate for the task."_

Despair spoke. _"She is one of mine. Despair fills her and guides her hand. She is will serve for the task."_

Dream spoke. _"She is one of mine. From the dreaming she was pulled by another and formed. Now hurt and abused she pursues the dream of being other then she is. She will be a knife for the task, well honed."_

Death spoke. _"I call none my own for all come to me in the end, but she walks a path of death. She is perfect for the task, poor thing."_

Destiny spoke. _"She flickers from page to page; always in motion. She will do the task."_

Destruction, their absent brother, said nothing as he was not there _._ However he would have agreed with Death. She was ideal for the task.

Afterwards…

All of the Endless faded away, except for Destiny. He looked at her, standing there frozen within the backwash of power. He gave into temptation, as he often did, and skimmed forward in the book. He stopped after a few pages, what those pages contained and the amount of time represented by those pages was known only to him; but his eyebrows rose in surprise. 

He sighed and whispered. _"We choose well my siblings. Perchance a bit too well. She will..."_ He paused and left it at that as he faded away as well. 

…

…

Well… the end of this story grows near.

**Part 10a: The House of Fate**

Fate was grumpy. Which was a very rare occurrence. Normally Fate was stoic, the three of them just doing their job, which was creating and crafting the great tapestry of existence. Although crafting might be a bit of a stretch as Verdande would always complain that the weave had a mind of its own.

Just who or what is Fate you ask?

Urd, a young woman - Maker of the threads

Verdande, middle aged - Weaver of the threads

Skuld, aged crone - Cutter of the threads.

Most days, not that Fate really experienced existence as days, were much like any other day. Fate was resigned about such things as Fate was fated to be Fate and they had long learned that they had no choice in the matter. So… craft, weave, cut; that was the fate of Fate. That and answer the occasional three questions of those lucky, or unlucky, enough to find their way to Fate’s door.

But today was not like most days. Things were off, out of sorts, in short, think of it as Fate having a bad hair day. Why you ask? Assuming you are unlucky enough to actually see Fate having a bad day, which usually resulted in a bad time for any such observer. It was the weave…

Part of it had unraveled.

Threads everywhere.

The prior pattern undone and now lost.

Verdande was direct as to the cause. **_“The two of you should never have answered the daughter of no woman’s question!”_**

Skuld was not in agreement. **_“I don’t recall you keeping your big fat chattering mouth shut!”_**

Urd did not bother to answer, instead she just threw a spindle of thread at Verdande’s head that narrowly missed.

The three glared at each other before finally simultaneously sighing. It was Skuld who gave answer to the true cause of their vexation.

_“There’s nothing we can do sisters of myself. She is on the path she has chosen, regardless of the harm it will cause her.”_

Veredande wiped away a tear. _“I know, it’s just that… “_

Urd finished. _“For once I wish we could help.”_

Skuld angrily snipped her scissors upon empty air. _“We all do dearie… we all do. Curse’d rules.”_

_“The Endless and their plans…”_ Groused Urd. _“Unwilling to do the deed themselves.”_ Then with the insight that Fate possesses _. “They choose well, but closer to the mark then they dared dream of as she is a true child of destruction.”_

_“Destruction is gone.”_ Injected Verdande. _“Abandoned his duties but did not let another rise to be the new Destruction. Hence their use of her. Why, she even has the same sigil.”_ Meaning Illyana’s soul sword, which did look very much like Destruction’s sword.

_“She is good at breaking things.”_ Mused Urd with a tone of some pride as to the behaviors of the Darkchilde. _“She would have made an excellent Destruction._ ” Note, the purpose of Destruction was to sweep away the old to make way for the new.

_“Good for her that Destruction chose not to pass, sparing her such a fate.”_ Spoke Skuld.

Nods from all three. Then long sighs. Fate was not used to caring, long long ago they had stopped that particular behavior. To care was agony if you were Fate, so best not to engage in behavior that resulted in nothing but pain.

Well… back to work as Fate confronted the frightful mess of threads from part of the tapestry. It was time to reweave the threads into a new pattern. Why new you ask? Because Fate never repeats herself. So many loose threads, and out of order as some now needed to be cut short where as others needed more length spliced in. And some… some were no longer part of the pattern at all as the events that were to have led to their creation were now gone.

Like one black thread that Urd was about to toss but paused because… well Fate cared… and this thread could serve as a warning about choices and obsessions. So… Urd tossed the thread at the disposal bin, but the thread somehow caught a tiny breath of wind and landed in the ongoing weave by Verdande who ‘accidently’ overlooked it. Which is understandable if you consider that the weave was all of reality, little bits of things were sometimes incorporated into the weave by mistake. And Skuld? Well she likewise ‘accidently’ cut it without removing it from the pattern.

Subtle can be the ways of Fate.

**Part 10b: Sins of the Father**

**Darth Vader** … in all his malevolent glory and power. The Dark side of the Force flowing from him for the Force was with him. He had but recently been disturbed by strange visions then a swirling darkness had claimed him, only to leave him here.

Vader knew not how he was here…

He knew not where here was…

But he knew who was here…

And that his darkest dreams had somehow come true...

**_“IGNORANT WHELP.”_** Was his deep voiced snarl. His left hand rose as the Force dragged the hurt and wounded Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Dooku, and lastly Anakin. With a voom sound the red lightsaber extinguished and flew from his right hand to clip itself at his side. With a clench of his right fist Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Dooku rose into the air as they clawed at their throats. But Anakin was raised into the air, not by the Force, but by the left hand of Vader around his throat.

**_“INSIPID FOOL.”_** Growled the dark voice of Vader as he shook Anakin like a rat in the teeth of a terrier. Then Anakin’s face was brought close to his expressionless black mask as Vader continued.

**_“ALL YOUR FAULT.”_ **

**_YOU… YOU DID IT.”_ **

**_YOU BROUGHT ABOUT THE EMPIRE.”_ **

**_YOUR CHILDISH VANITY AND PRIDE REDUCED ME TO…THIS.”_ **

**_“AND YOU… YOU… TOOK AWAY… EVERYTHING THAT MATTERED.”_ **

****

Choking sounds from Anakin as Vader continued, but now his dark voice had a tremor.

**_“PADME… PADME... PADME!”_ **

**_“YOU… YOU TOOK HER FROM ME.”_ **

**_“BUT NOW…”_ **

**_“A CHANCE TO SAVE HER… FROM YOU.”_ **

****

A gesture with the clenched right fist brought the three others to float, likewise choking, behind Anakin.

**_“NOW… NOW… THE OPPORTUNITY TO CHANGE THINGS.”_ **

**_“KILL THE EMPOROR BEFORE HIS ASCENSION.”_ **

**_“SAVE PADME…”_ **

****

A growl of evil. **_“AND DESTORY THE JEDI YET AGAIN.”_**

Tones of harsh gloating as the dark voice filled with evil satisfaction.

**_“I NEVER REALLY… SAVORED THEIR DESTRUCTION.”_ **

**_“BUT NOW… NOW… I SHALL RELISH THE DEED.”_ **

**_“THEIR PAIN…”_ **

**_“THEIR SUFFERING…”_ **

**_“AND MY VENGENCE…”_ **

****

A snarl of rage from Vader as the mask shifted to the other three.

****

**_“OBI-WAN… I… KILLED YOU BEFORE… AND WILL AGAIN.”_ **

**_“AHSOKA… YOU LEFT… ME. AND NOW YOU FINALLY SHALL PAY.”_ **

**_“DOOKU, OLD FOOL. PLAYED BY PALPATINE. AS I WAS PLAYED.”_ **

****

Vader’s gaze returned to Anakin.

**_“A CHANCE TO SAVE PADME…”_ **

**_“TO KILL THE JEDI AGAIN…”_ **

**_“EVEN THE YOUNGLINGS… I WILL ENJOY THAT ALMOST AS MUCH AS KILLING…”_ **

A flash of light behind Vader as a burning white sword emerged from Vader’s chest, a thrust that also nicked Anakin as the other three dropped to the ground like puppets with their strings cut as a female voice snarls with rage behind Vader in an unknown tongue.

**_“Есть место только для одного бездушного демона!”_ **

Vader fell to his knees in a grunt of pain, dragging Anakin down with him. Behind him the blonde was revealed. Human, healed, wearing that tight blue and yellow spandex costume, still wearing the Kyber crystal crown, and she had thrust the burning white sword that she had wielded when in the Jedi Library, no longer using her prior lightsabers.

A jerk of the blade pulled it free as Vader cried out. **_“AGGHHHHHHHH!”_** Leaving a bleeding gash on Anakin’s chest as Vader’s left hand fell from Anakin’s throat.

A glare at all present from the blonde, then a puzzled look as she gazed upon Vader and Anakin, their auras were… the same. They had the same… soul. The black armored figure was twisted by darkness, the man less so, but… they were the same.

The three behind Anakin flailed about taking desperate breaths as Vader’s right hand lashed out, latched onto Anakin’s shirt, dragged the gasping Anakin close to Vader’s mask.

A wheezing electronic gasp from Vader.

A last exercise of the Force as he used the Force he removed his mask.

Leaving Anakin to confront the horror within the armor.

The ruin of a man.

The ruin of himself.

A creature that knew only pain, rage and hate.

And the desire to share that which he had been reduced to.

Or… did he?

With the mask gone, the weeping face of Vader was shown.

_“Please…”_ Whispered the weeping ruin of the man that Anakin had become. Weeping as Vader spoke of that which mattered most to him as he fell forward against Anakin, then sliding down to end up laying face up upon Anakin’s lap as Vader’s left hand fell from Anakin’s throat.

_“Don’t… “_

_“Please don’t… kill Padme...”_

_“Not this time… don’t…”_

_“Don’t be…_

A final whispered _“Me…”_ as Vader expired in the arms of Anakin, left arm raised upward as if trying to grasp, or touch, something only he could see. Died as Illyana watched. Then once he was dead Illyana vanished in a light disk. 

Vanished with a puzzled expression.

Vanished as a significant part of the ceiling collapsed and buried everybody.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the comics, after Illyana destroyed the Elder Gods and regained her soul, she was not really changed until the hell lord Dormammu tried to end her, which resulted in Illyana being fully integrated with her soul (or so I think because if you look at her actions before and afterwards you see a very distinct change in her behavior and actions). I find that the song 1999 by Prince describes her pre integration behaviors, madness, and viewpoint almost to a tee.

**_I was dreamin' when I wrote this_ **

**_Forgive me if it goes astray_ **

**_But when I woke up this mornin'_ **

**_Could've sworn it was judgment day_ **

**_The sky was all purple_ **

**_There were people runnin' everywhere_ **

**_Tryin' to run from the destruction_ **

**_You know I didn't even care_ **

**_…_ **

**_War is all around us, my mind says prepare to fight_ **

**_…_ **

After she destroyed the Elder Gods, and just before the X-Men locked her up with a bomb jacket, she told Scott that all she wanted was… _“… live a normal life now. To become familiar with the remnant of the soul I posses.”_

Her prior decision making process became even a mystery to herself after her full integration with her soul as madness has a logic all its own. And yes, I have given into the temptation to change the story timeline of Star Wars in a very major way.

**Part 11a: A long time later, in a place far far away**

_“Your guna get us killed.”_ Whispered Jubilee at Tabitha (Boom Boom). Not that whispering was really needed as the beat of the music was vibrating the floor.

Tabitha whispered back. _“Relax Jubs. Nothing guna happen. Just taking a little look see.”_

Jubilee was not buying what Tabitha was selling. _“Bull. We’re so dead if she catches us.”_

So of course Tabby just had to point out. _“So why are you here with me?”_

Here being Illyana’s upstairs modest bedroom on the island of Krakoa in the house she shared with the New Mutants (yes she also had other dwellings but liked to hang out with the New Mutants). Tabatha and Jubilee had snuck away from the party that was taking place down below, they were both dressed in casual civvies of jeans and blouses.

For those who don’t know, Jubilee is an Asian female mutant who can emit small plasma balls from her fingers, usual looking like fireworks. Tabatha, a tall blonde female (code name Boom Boom) can fire large explosive balls of energy.

The lights were out as they snuck into the small bedroom so Tabatha pulled a small flashlight from her pocket. A flick of a button and the resultant beam of light showed a starkly clean room furnished with a simple bed, desk, dresser, and a closed closet.

_“Chill Jubs, being drunk is supposed to relax you.”_ Continued Tabitha. _“I mean… just how many mimosas did you have?”_

Jubilee started counting, using both of her hands, as she attempted to recollect. _“Um… three… four… six… no eight. Definitely at least… nine.”_

_“Well nine is obviously not enough.”_ Was Tabitha’s sagely reply on the topic of alcohol abuse, which most would agree that she was very learned about. _“So stop being a worry wart and help me.”_

_“Help you do what?”_

Tabitha’s smug reply was so Tabitha. _“Accidently rummage around in Illyana’s room.”_

_“Accidently?”_

_“That’s my story and I’m sticking to it. This… this is Dani’s room. Right?”_

_“No, it’s Illyana’s room… oh… um… right…”_

_“Right… now let’s accidently find some stuff partner.”_

And with that the rummaging about in Illyana’s things commenced.

Some savage criticism over the rock band posters Illyana had put on the walls (So gross, so… last week).

The closet was only half full, which was a surprise, but then they concluded that Illyana was quite skilled with clothing magic so no need for lots of closet contents. 

The desk was mostly empty, just some pens and papers. And nothing under the bed.

The dresser was the bingo location. Hmm less then the usual numbers of thongs was one discovery; most X-Gals were rather thong obsessed when it came to underwear, but Illyana was known to go commando many a time (see chapters 5 and 6 of the story What to do about Magik for details, ahhhh so proud of those chapters). Darn, no adult toys to be found was the disappointing conclusion by both, and some giggling over what had been found in Dani’s room last week.

But in her the sock drawer there was a box and a…

_“Cool lightsaber replica.”_ Whispered Jubilee as Tabitha held forth the prize.

Tammy admired what they had found. _“Yeah… the one in Roberto’s room was plastic and only controls his TV, but this one’s metal and kind of heavy. Um… you don’t suppose it’s a…”_ Tabitha made a slight vibration sound.

Jubilee made face. _“No… that’s gross. And it has way too many sharp edges for that.”_

_“I wonder what she uses it for?”_ Mused Tammy as she made soft voom sounds while waving it about. _“She doesn’t strike me as a Treckkie.”_

Jubilee corrected Tabitha. _“Star Wars, not Star Trek. Star Wars fans aren’t Trekkies.”_

Tabitha was not concerned about Syfy fandom particulars. _“Whatever…”_ Then her thumb pressed a switch on the lightsaber and a blue shaft emerged with a VOOM that narrowly missed Jubilee’s head as the end of the beam sliced into the wall over the dresser.

**_“Oh Shit!”_ **

Was both Jubilee’s and Tabitha’s startled exclamation as Tabitha dropped the lightsaber, which promptly cut the dresser in half. Then the dropped blade cut through the floor and the cake on the table below in the common area dining room before embedded itself in the floor. Which of course prompted a great deal of shouting as to what had just happened. The dresser, now cut in twain, fell over and the box spills from the sock drawer, hits the floor, and several items tumbled from it onto the floor. A bra and panties with the batman symbol, a knife with snakes upon the hilt, and a tiara with glowing stones of many colors.

**_“Shit, shit, shit!”_** Chants Tabitha as Jubilee proclaimed **_“Let’s get out of here!”_**

They turned to go, thankful that Illyana was away, only to find the silhouette of Illyana blocking the doorway out of the dark room. Extra ominously, her eyes were glowing with an evil yellow flame like glow.

A light portal flickered into existence over Illyana’s right hand and the lit lightsaber fell into her open hand. With a flick of her thumb the blue blade was extinguished as she cleared her throat.

_“Um… Opps?”_ Started Tabitha. _“We thought this was Dani’s room and...”_ Two light disks whisked the miscreants away before more words could be said in their defense (and yes, they deeply regretted the punishment Illyana afflicted upon them).

Illyana knelt down to gather the scattered items upon the floor, then a sigh as she gazed upon the tiara. _Damn, I really need to keep this in a more secure place_ was her internal thought. Then a sudden sliver of guilt as she recalled the events that had led to her having the lightsaber and the tiara, followed by a larger sliver of annoyance as she recalled that she’d been attacked on every encounter with anybody in that particular universe. Geeze, she supposed that she could have ordered coffee or something and been attacked for being a Sith scum by the barista, likely with a blaster. Which elicited a frown as she was so not a Sith, yeah she was demon’ish… well, more demon then ‘ish but still, that had kind of… hurt her feeling hindsight. Then a bit of a shrug about how she’d left those supposed Jedi as she twirled the unlit lightsaber about. Perhaps… she’d been… hasty on leaving them?

She… supposed she could do something about that.

**Part 11b: A long time ago in a place far far away (Aftermath part A)**

Darkness.

The clatter of falling rocks as small debris shifted upon various mounds of fallen ceiling.

Quiet sobbing in the inky blackness.

A groan, along with some scattered coughs. More shifting sounds, then a voom as the glow of green lightsaber igniting showing the air is filled with dust. We zoom in and we see Ahsoka with her lightsaber in her right hand. She is on her hand and knees beneath a slab of rock that is pinned against another large block of stone. Ahsoka had used the Force to shield herself when parts of the ceiling had collapsed, as had others.

A narrowing of her eyes as she heard the sobbing and recognized the voice of the anguish. It was him… Anakin. No, not Anakin, the person who would become **VADER**.

She rose in a crouch, and crept forward… there… the figure of Anakin, various slabs of rocks scattered about him. He was sitting on the ground, with the head of the armored monster cradled in his lap.

Anger at that act. The act of cradling… Vader…

The nightmare that had so tormented her all those years…

The monster that had slain so many that Ahsoka had known…

Had trained…

Had loved…

The embodiment of all that the Empire was…

A creature of malicious evil…

Unfeeling cruelty…

Unstoppable…

Unkillable…

There was only one way to survive an encounter with Vader…

You ran…

Or you died…

Yet now…

**Now…**

Vader was finally dead…

But…

Vader could still be…

And that was unacceptable…

So…

Ahsoka crept up behind Anakin.

No… not Anakin…

He was Vader…

Would be Vader…

And that

Must

Not

Be

Allowed

To

Happen!

She edged to the side, which showed her the face of the weeping Anakin. Weeping as he turned his eyes to Ahsoka with her stern and hate filled gaze.

_“Do it Snips… Please… End it. End me.”_

With that he bowed his head.

**_DO IT!_** Was the hammering thought in Ahsoka’s head.

**DO IT!**

**END IT!**

**STOP IT!**

**PREVENT VADER FROM BEING!**

She raised her lightsaber over her head to slash down. She gripped the base of the lightsaber with both hands as…

Her left wrist slid off the lightsaber as she lacked a left hand.

Slid?

A burst of pain as the seared flesh reminded her that her left hand was gone. Cut off by the now vanished blonde.

A wave of confusion. _But… I had both hands as I fought the Empire…_

_I?_

_I never fought the… Empire?_

A plaintive cry from Anakin. _“Do it Snips… Don’t let me become him. **Do it!** ”_

A war of emotions and thoughts fought within Ahsoka, a far more experienced and worldly incarnation strove against a younger and more innocent version. Her blade rose… then lowered multiple times. As Ahsoka fought a battle within herself, two other piles of rocky ruble shifted revealing that both Obi-Wan and Dooku had likewise survived. Both looking very battered. Both were silent as they observed Ahsoka’s struggle and did nothing.

Finally Ahsoka deactivated her lightsaber with a soft “ _No…”_ as she knelt down next to Anakin.

Bitter tears from Anakin as even death was denied him.

A tremor in her remaining hand, then she raised her arms and give Anakin a hug. _“No Sky Guy… No.”_

Anakin suddenly returned the hug and franticly clung to Ahsoka as if he was drowning and she was a life preserver as he broke down. He began to babble as he wailed while rocking back and forth as Ahsoka attempted to comfort him; as Obi-Wan and Dooku simply watched, Dooku with interest, Obi-Wan with more then a little anger and guilt.

_Why…_

_Why…_

_Why did the Jedi take my way from my mother only to then reject me…_

_Mom…_

Then tones of anger overlaid the grief as Anakin sobbed over what the Jedi had told him over the years.

_Don’t think about her Anakin…_

_Jedi have no attachments…_

_Jedi have no family…_

_Stop crying Anakin…_

_Stop missing your mother…_

_No Anakin, we can’t go rescue your mother…_

_No Anakin, the Jedi won’t free her from slavery, Jedi don’t do such things…_

_Why…_

_Why don’t the Jedi do such things?_

_Was it that much to ask for…?_

_Why do the Jedi continual profess their love of people but…_

_Disregard individuals…_

_Disregard any relationships…_

_Discarded my mother…_

_Disregard… me…_

_Always complaining about me…_

_Always disapproval from the council…_

_I’m never good enough…_

_No mater how hard I try…_

_You’re emotional Anakin…_

_Too passionate…_

_Too intense…_

_No matter what I do…_

_It’s never good enough…_

_Not for the Council…_

_Not for the Jedi…_

_Not for Windu…_

_Not for Yoda…_

_Never good enough…_

_No matter what I do…_

_No matter how hard I try…_

Sobbing horror as he reflects upon what He/Vader did.

_And then…_

_Then…_

**_THEN…_ **

_It all went…_

_I got… confused…?_

_Palpatine’s words make… sense?_

_Why?_

_I’m… confused… but he makes such sense… so simple so I…_

_I…_

_No… no… **NO!!!!**_

_I did… did…_

_Oh God… I did…_

**_THAT…_ **

_Why…_

_Why did doing **that** … make any… sense… to me…?_

_Killing… all the… Jedi…?_

Anguish as he trembled.

_Pain…_

_Nothing but pain_

_Burning…_

**_ I’m burning! _ **

_Obi-Wan, you… you left me to die…_

_To suffer…_

_I… I use the Force…_

_I somehow block the heat but…_

_But… I’m more char then flesh…_

_Only the hate…_

_The pain…_

_Give me the focus to force the Force to sustain me…_

_If you can call the broken thing I’ve become life…_

_I… deserve it…_

Utter anguish as he wails.

**_I killed Padme!_ **

All the while Ahsoka hugged Anakin and whispered to him over and over and over. _“It was not you. It was not you. It was not you…”_ As he cried his eyes out over what happened to a future him. 

Over what a future him did.

Over what a future him lost.

**Part 11c: Elsewhere…**

Palpatine’s eyes snapped open. He was in his private quarters that were adjacent to the chancellors official office. He was in his bed, there were various staff members around him, along with guards, and a medical droid. Senator Padme Amidala was there as well looking relieved that he had awoken.

He snapped out a harsh demand. **_“Where are the Jedi?”_**

The sound of lightsabers igniting and then blaster fire from beyond the sealed door that led to his official office answered his question.

Palpatine leapt from his bed and a lightsaber flew into his hands from a concealed slot as Padme cried out. **_“What is happening?!”_** She eyed his surprising gymnastics and sudden wielding of a lightsaber by Palpatine with confusion and then a flash of insight as she began to back away.

Palpatine fought his confusion. This eventuality was not in any of his visions and as he reached out with the Force all he saw was… Darkness.

There was nothing!

He was Force blind!

Worse then before!

He said the only thing he could think of as two lightsabers began to cut through the door.

**“It’s Treason.”**

As he ordered the guards to attack.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost done, just a few chapters to go. This has become not the story I quite planned, but most satisfactory. In the comics, after Illyana became fully integrated with her soul, she became very self doubting of her ability to make correct decisions for a long time, and almost never was the instigator of actions; that was always left to others. A shout out for all those who have commented as comments are the only real reward for writing fan fiction (ha, it’s not like I’m getting paid).

**Part 12a: Aftermath part B**

Hours later…

Anakin’s lightsaber had been placed between two rocks, the burning blue blade thrust upwards was providing local illumination. Light that showed that the surviving four remaining Jedi and Sith had settled into two groups. One being Anakin and Ahsoka, although Ahsoka was not currently present as she was off wandering about the partially collapsed cavern that had been the center of the temple. She was in search of a way out as she was the least injured of the group and thus most ambulatory. The other cluster being Dooku and Obi-Wan, they sat facing each other with their backs against fallen stones. Anakin was about twenty feet away, likewise with his back against a fallen stone, he was partially observing the two, but mostly lost in his own thoughts.

Between the two groups, the body of Vader lay abandoned, as if some kind of dividing line. All four were very injured. Numerous nicks and slices, bruises, blood loss, blunt force tissue damage from the falling rocks as well as some cracked bones, dehydration from blood loss, and then there were the lightsaber injuries. Anakin had a burnt hole through his right shoulder, an injury that did at leave him able to walk even with some bones partial cut. Obi-Wan was missing most of his right leg as there was now a charred stump above where the knee would have been, thus he was much less ambulatory, as in not. Dooku, missing most of his right arm, was able to stand but was in a similar condition as Anakin; mobile, but not very. Both Dooku and Obi-Wan had bandages torn from their clothing on their respective stumps while Anakin had crude bandages similarly torn from his pants. They were all in partial shock, but were functional by carefully channeling Force. And likewise all were filthy with rock dust, torn clothing, and a great deal of blood stains.

Anakin had eventually recovered from his emotional breakdown. Recovered in that he was no longer weeping, but had gone silent, apart from a few soft words with Ahsoka and a final hug between them before she had tottered off, somewhat unsteady at first, in search of possible escapes. They had tried their comms devices, but no signal appeared to be able to escape the temple or be received through the intervening stone.

There was a heavy silence between Obi-Wan and Anakin, a weight that neither had yet made any attempt to address. And Ahsoka was less then pleased with how the Jedi had treated her future self so… a silenced lay between her and Obi-Wan as well. Which left Count Dooku as the only conversation partner for Obi-Wan, and likewise for Dooku. Not that Obi-Wan or Dooku were in a conversational mood, but endless silence was wearisome. As well as the growing thirst that all felt due to blood loss so eventually some verbal interactions were somewhat a distractions from the discomforts.

Dooku appeared to be the least affected from the experiences of his future self, apart from being slain by Anakin in a battle where Dooku had been betrayed by Palpatine. Death has a certain… finality was Dooku’s conclusion. He knew nothing of the future after his death, but apparently the others had lived for quite some time and the yet to be explained body of the one named Vader showed that Anakin had apparently journeyed far upon a path most dark. This was all somewhat darkly amusing was Dooku’s external veneer, but internally he was very depressed as he gazed upon his life’s works and was not pleased with what he had wrought.

The first words to Dooku had been Obi-Wan’s declaration that Dooku was now their prisoner. A statement that Dooku had acquiesced to with a painful chuckle as he felt that due to the current situation, the particulars of who was who’s prisoner did not really matter. _“But of course Master Kenobi. I am at your disposal and give my word that I shall not resist.”_

Various topics had slowly been conversed as boredom is a great motivator. The discussions as ranged over a large number of topics.

One of the first was the clones. Dooku was most dismissive of the Jedi as he recounted the Separatists statements as to the nature of the clones. _“… Slaves, bred for war. Given no choice as to their existence or how the Republic or the Jedi use or abuse them. It does not speak well of the character of the Jedi. Nor that the citizens of the inner systems decline to fight for the supposed values of the Republic. In truth this… Empire that you speak of Master Kenobi was already in existence in so many ways for the ideals of the Republic have long since gone fallow.”_

_“Clone solders that you created.”_ Observed Obi-Wan as he felt Dooku was quite selective in the facts he choose to state.

_“Yes… and in their use of them the Jedi so demonstrated how little they value individuals. The clones were needed as it placed a military force in the heart of the Republic that could be relied upon to do exactly what was ordered as long it was through proper channels. As the particulars of Order 66 clearly demonstrated.”_

…

_…_

_“Master Windu epitomizes just how far the Jedi Order has drifted, skewed deep into the realm of total interpersonal detachment. The case of young Skywalker is so demonstrative of this, a slave boy taken from his mother by the Jedi and appears before the Jedi Council. This child is not met with reassurance, friendliness or even shown any kindness; but instead hostility and apprehension. Complete detachment would be the most kind description of Windu’s behavior, a more… honest assessment was he simple did and does not care. And his actions so modeled the beliefs of the Jedi order. Yes the Force is out of balance, because the Jedi are out of balance. Cold, uncaring, wedded to dogma. Brittle with an ideological rigidity that simply is unable to tolerate differences of opinion. A doctrine that all in the council embrace and enforce. All Master Kenobi. All. And the very life span of Yoda has simply reinforced that viewpoint.”_

Obi-Wan was, of course, not in agreement. _“The Jedi stand for what is right.”_

_“No Master Kenobi, the Jedi stand for what they believe is right, what they are told is right. And digression from that option is not one of the things the Jedi stand for. That is not the ideals of a Republic, that is the ideals of tyranny. Yoda and Master Windu are not the ideal of the Jedi, they are the demonstrative reality of their long decay. The lack of Master Qui-Gon on the council is simply another condemnation of what has befallen the Jedi way.”_

Dooku was quite dismissive as he continued. _“The Jedi distain for the Senate, and the citizens of the Republic, is most clear. If it does not agree with the Jedi then it must be in error or of no value. Claiming to be the guardians of justice and the Republic while maintaining secret prisons, unsupervised actions, and zero accountability to either the Senate or the Judiciary is simply propaganda. More… self aggrandizing then actually focusing on the needs of the people. One does wonder about all of those slaves that the Jedi just… ignore. I’m sorry Master Kenobi, justice is just another word to the Jedi. And the lack of action by the Jedi is excused with the assumption of a… certain perspective, just like anything the Jedi states becomes the truth, but only if you take a certain perspective. That is not truth, that is dogma.”_

_“You exaggerate.”_ Was Obi-Wan’s defense. But he was weighted down with what was to have happened to the Jedi. How so many of the Council’s decisions were the wrong decisions when taken in the larger situation into context. How perhaps the Sith has not blinded the Jedi, but instead the Jedi has blinded themselves.

Anakin had almost commented upon his and Obi-Wan’s future memories of the Jedi’s actions in regards to Ahsoka. How the Council, Windu, Yoda, and even Obi-Wan had so quickly tossed her to the wolves. How… so few of the Jedi valued friendships. And how could the Jedi talk of love while constantly forbidding Jedi from having personal relationships?

But he remained silent, and thought.

Dooku defended his statements. _“Do I? Tell me Master Kenobi, what was your description of the one named Jar-Jar Binks?”_

Obi-Wan was slightly confused as to the sudden conversational direction. _“Representative Binks has been a most valued…”_

Dooku interrupted Obi-Wan. _“Rubbish, your very words were ‘pathetic life form’ to Master Qui-Gon in regards to Jar-Jar Binks.”_

A hard stare from Obi-Wan at Dooku as to how Dooku could possible know that. _“I was… young, and he was most irritating in his actions.”_

Dooku shook his head at the behaviors of the Jedi. _“You saw what you expected to see. No more, no less. And thus were deceived.”_

Obi-Wan had no idea what Dooku was talking about. _“Deceived? In what possible way?”_

But Dooku refused to speak any more upon the matter of Jar-Jar Binks.

_…_

_…_

_“The reputation of the Jedi differs greatly if you are a resident of the outer rim Master Kenobi.”_ Disagreed Dooku.

Obi-Wan had been busy explaining to Dooku as to how trusted the Jedi were.

Dooku continued. _“Cultural elites, divorced from the actual needs of citizens. Advocates for war as the just concerns of the outer rim are given lip service at best, but mostly… ignored.”_

_“Only fools and idiots could possible believe such drivel.”_ Was Obi-Wan’s dismissal.

Dooku pointed out. _“If that was so then… kindly explain why the Separatists exist? Yes there are the historical manipulations of the Sith and Darth Sidious, but one must have something to first manipulate. There is a saying with many, the Jedi know better, just ask them. The Jedi are content that they know all that they need to know. For to ask questions is to seek understanding, something the Jedi Council does not encourage as they have already declared what needs to be known and exactly how things are to be.”_

_“Propaganda.”_ Was Obi-Wan’s somewhat weak defense as he recalled a certain Jedi librarian who had proclaimed that if it was not in the Jedi Library, then it did not exist. A statement, in hindsight, that clearly demonstrated Dooku’s point.

Regret flavored Dooku’s answer. _“I wish. The Jedi champion values of kindness and reassurance, while simultaneously exhibiting coldness and harshness toward others, both within and without the Order. The Jedi are far less loved then they believe themselves to be.”_

_…_

Currently Dooku and Obi-Wan were discussing the battle of Geonosis, where the Clone wars had begun. Begun most badly for the Republic as they had suffered many defeats in the early days and years of the war.

Obi-Wan had just gotten done stating… “ _We stopped you on Geonosis.”_

A conclusion that Dooku found laughable. _“No… young fool. You did exactly as we, that is Palpatine and I, wished. It was critical, mandatory in fact that the Jedi attack first, to demonstrate that all that the Separatists believed was actually true. Yes the leadership was under our control, but the masses? No, that needed undeniable proof that the Separatist’s just demands would never be met. And you did exactly as you were setup to do as the Jedi are most… predictable in so many things. But even I was astonished at the scale of sheer ineptitude that you, and the Jedi demonstrated that day.”_

_“We won.”_ Was Obi-Wan’s reply.

**BEGIN HISTORICAL INTERLUDE**

The battle of Geonosis was where the war had began. Where two hundred and twelve Jedi under the leadership of Mace Windu had assaulted the Geonosis arena where Anakin, Padme, and Obi-Wan had fought for their lives. A battle that was not supposed to happen. All the Jedi present had felt that while an actual fight could occur, it reality they expected the enemy to surrender as soon as the Jedi ignited their lightsabers because who could possible be foolish enough to stand against such a force of Jedi? Yes there had been many Jedi, but despite the large number of experienced Jedi, among the group were many new Jedi Knights who lacked the experience of their masters, and the weakness of some lightsaber fighting styles in actual combat had been revealed.

One such knight, by the name of Bultar Swan, had later stated. _“They should have surrendered, but instead they fought back. Suddenly all the relatively new Knights like me, who mistook our overconfidence for foresight, had to figure out what to do next.”_

For many that turned out to be dying.

Skywalker, Amidala, and Kenobi managed to avoid the creatures that had been set upon them long enough for Master Windu's Jedi strike team to show up. However, Count Dooku had deployed the Separatist's new battle droid army, and a violent battle then took place in the arena. Although outnumbered, the Jedi fought bravely even as their ranks were slowly diminished in the face of an unending number of battle droids and the vicious crossfire of blaster bolts. Their only real gain the Jedi had achieved, from Dooku’s perspective, had been that the Bounty Hunter Jango Fett had fallen to Mace Windu’s blade, a death that had unpleasantly surprised Dooku as it had not been foreseen in any of his Force visions. In the end the few remaining Jedi had been surrounded but had ignored the call to surrender by Dooku. All was bleak when the few surviving Jedi were saved by the sudden arrival of Jedi Master Yoda and a regiment of Clone troopers aboard gunships, creating a perimeter around the survivors long enough for them to board and escape. Less then thirty Jedi survived Geonosis. And the reputation of the Jedi was also one of the casualties.

The resulting battle on the surface of Geonosis resulted in heavy losses amongst the clones, including many of the special force units which had been used as simple infantry due to Jedi inexperience and truth be told, disregard for the advice of the clone commanders. Afterwards, more then a few of the clone troupers began to believe that their Jedi masters, now called Generals, were not competent and did not value the lives of their troops. This slowly began to curdle into the belief that they, the Clone Troopers, were nothing but slaves.

**END HISTORICAL INTERLUDE**

A snort of dry distain from Dooku. _“Ah yes… such a victory. Do you know what my now former master, Palpatine, said about your victory when I informed him of it? He said ‘Excellent. Everything is going as planned.’ Such was your triumph, a few more and the Jedi would have ceased to exist.”_

A shift of posture brought another of the small hisses of pain from Dooku that happened whenever he moved about. _“The Jedi were played… The Separatists were played. I was played… And if that…“_ Dooku gestured at the black armored corpse. _“is any evidence,_ _I fear your young compatriot over there was played most of all. Thus was… is the power of Darth Sidious. The Jedi were, are so… smug in their conviction that the Force is with them when the truth is clear for those who would have eyes to see, the Force is with Palpatine.”_

An answering small gasp of pain from Obi-Wan as he had tensed up on hearing such words. He wished to deny them, yet the vision of a future still resonated within him. A future that showed that almost all of the choices the Jedi had made had been the wrong choices when viewed in the context of the bigger picture. That the wisdom of the Jedi was… deficient.

Dooku drove forth his point. _“I do confess that Sidious and I were most shocked at just how badly the Jedi were at commanding troops and fleet actions. Why… we even had to repeatedly sabotage many of the Separatist attacks so you could win as it were_.” A wave of his remaining hand at the ceiling. _“The intent of all that was that the Senate continue to relinquish power to the Chancellery and that the Jedi continue to be distracted while taking losses. Gods, so many of the Jedi spent the lives of the clones as if they were of no worth, after all the effort we did to create them and equip the Republic with troops of such caliber. Such valor. Ability. Integrity. Trained to be the best. Only to be squandered again and again. Tell me General Kenobi, just what makes a Jedi worthy of being instantly promoted to the rank of general when they have no military training? And likewise declaring that a Padawan should hold the rank of commander? They who are still but children? Baaa, such have the Jedi become.”_

Followed by a sigh of weariness from Dooku. _“But it matters not now. All is dust… and my dreams of a better way now are but ruin.”_

That was when Ahsoka returned, likewise using her lightsaber as a lantern as she informed the group. _“Nothing. All the passageways are collapsed, and half of this chamber as well. And its just not here, everywhere that I could reach the feeling of the Force is gone… almost like it was… consumed.”_ Ahsoka was refereeing to how strong the Force had felt before in the Temple and how it was now absent.

Then cold dismissal of Dooku’s statements as she had heard parts of the conversion in her wanderings. _“Some of us got to live in your better world Dooku, it was neither pleasant nor better. Your actions caused the death and misery of untold millions upon millions, all for nothing.”_

Then she knelt by Anakin as she deactivated her lightsaber. _“Any better sky guy?”_

Anakin’s pain filled eyes met the concerned gaze of Ahsoka. “ _I think… he… Palpatine… did something to me… to him… when… when it all stopped making sense. I… he… was so tormented over visions of… Padme dying. And yet… the very… actions he… I… did caused… it.”_

_“All part of your plan I suppose Count.”_ Was Obi-Wan’s harsh accusation as Ahsoka shot an angry glare in his direction.

An accusation the weary Dooku denied. _“I’m afraid I must disabuse you yet again Master Kenobi, such was not my workings.”_

_“So what was your dream of a better future.”_ Was Ahsoka’s angry question.

A question Dooku answered. It was a description of a better world, or so Dooku thought. Of a Jedi order freed of dogma, one filled with open social interactions. Of marriage, children, friendships. A Senate that answered to the people rather the vested interests. Combined with a military that used the power of the fleet, troops, battle droids, and the Jedi to enforce peace and freedom while suppressing nefarious elements and ending slavery. A new golden age as the creed of the Grey Jedi spread across the Galaxy.

The rather incredulous expressions from all three Jedi finally pierced his almost enraptured dissertation.

_“And you believed that was possible?”_ Enquired an very doubtful Obi-Wan.

_“Yes…”_ Grumbled Dooku. “ _It came to me in a detailed series of Force visions over time. Ultimately helping to convince me to work with…”_

_“With Palpatine.”_ Finished Obi-Wan as Dooku paused. _“How… interesting.”_

For once Dooku was at a loss of words. Sudden doubt filled his heart as all that he had strove for was now suspect.

_“Is that possible?”_ Asked Ahsoka, first of Anakin, then of Kenobi and Dooku _. “Can such be done?”_ Meaning could such a powerful Force user be deceived as if they were but weak minded?

A shake of the head by Obi-Wan as he knew of no such Force methods as Jedi are not to be numbered amongst those of such simple minds. But now he likewise did wonder about the vision of the Empress and of a Vader that might have been. And how… in the most extremes of possible situations he had been shown to fall. A future that was so eerily close to what was to have befallen the Jedi. A future that so resembled what Palpatine had… planned.

Dooku slowly replied. _“The Sith know many things that the Jedi discard. The sending of fabricated visions being but one…”_ A raising of his eyebrows as suddenly… some of the decisions he had made were now very suspect. _“In times of great stress, fear, it might be… possible. Many of the Jedi have not treated you well Skywalker, I begin to wonder about the particularities of why.”_

Ahsoka reflected upon her memories of the future, memories that were thankfully fading in intensity. It had felt like another, older, her had been living in her head. She suspected that it was the same for Obi-Wan and Anakin, but they had yet to discuss it. Reflected upon the words of Dooku and… understanding as to why so much had happened to her. How… helpful, no… not helpful, but necessary, that she be driven away from the Jedi, from Anakin, just at the time of his crisis. How Anakin had to be alone, bereft of all support. How she had been just a tool to sharpen Anakin’s despair, his loss, his ever growing fear as he keep losing those he cared about.

It was Ahsoka who first attempted gave voice to what had occurred. _“What… happened here? Who… what… was she?”_

A long silence before Dooku gave an answer of a sort. _“Someone the Jedi Council fear. For reasons I know not.”_

Obi-Wan decided to share. _“Yoda… told me the Jedi would be destroyed if you… were to acquire what you wanted from her. To learn how to do… what she… can do. Although the how of her Force abilities, as well as her technological capabilities are beyond anything I have ever heard of.”_

The conversation faltered to a halt. Mentioning the blonde had made everything flare anew as it were. The pain, physical and mental, the strangeness of everything. And of a future that might still yet come to be if they did not escape. How this fallen temple might be their tomb.

Finally a soft whisper from Anakin to Ahsoka. _“I’m so afraid I’m going to fail Ahsoka… Fail… Fall… and do... everything wrong.”_

_“No you’re not Anakin…”_ Comforted Ahsoka as she pressed her forehead to his. _“Not this time… this time we know… You know. This time… we can do better. And you won’t be alone.”_

Words that brought Anakin some comfort, and the courage to finally ask as he uttered the burning question that had so tormented him. _“Obi-Wan, why… did you leave me… him… to burn? Why… Why did you create… create… Vader.”_

Asked without facing Obi-Wan as he gave Ahsoka another hug.

**Part 12b: Aftermath part C**

A question Obi-Wan had been dreading, but knew was going to eventually be raised. A question that prompted a questioning look on Dooku’s face as he was quite intrigued as to the particulars as to that event. Dooku knew nothing of Vader as Dooku had died before Vader had been born and thus his Force vision had ended at his death. But the prior wailings of Skywalker, the look of shame and anger on Kenobi, the attempted killing of Anakin by Ahsoka, as well as the presence of the armored body meant that things had diverged most drastically from the plans that Dooku had known.

Just as with Anakin and Ahsoka, Obi-Wan was in a swirl of conflicting thoughts, memories, and emotions. He steadied himself as he answered. _“I’m… sorry Anakin. It just… ended… that way. I… my… other self was… in shock. The Jedi… everything I ever loved… was dead. And you… him… were… the cause. He… I wanted to go with Yoda, confront Palpatine. Avoid… you. But Yoda ordered him to Mustafar to… deal with you. Yoda believed you lost, I… did not believe that. I felt that I, with Padme, could… bring you back. Back from Palpatine’s control of your mind. But… I was wrong. You were lost to me my brother. Lost to Padme, consumed by jealousy, hate, rage and all that was dark. Twisted and evil. Consumed with the desire to… ”_

The battle raged anew in Obi-Wan’s, and Anakin’s mind as the fight was relived.

The battle in the lava control structure.

The fight on the river of lava.

The desperate struggle to overcome one another.

To live and to defeat.

To kill.

In the end…

**BEGIN DUAL MEMORY REFLECTION**

**_"It's over, Anakin! I have the high ground!"_ **

Anakin, lost in rage and pride. ** _"You underestimate my power!"_**

**_"Don't try it!"_** Was Obi-Wan’s anguished cry as he knew what he would have to do if Anakin took that insane risk.

Anakin did. He leapt and lost all three of his organic limbs to Obi-Wan’s lightsaber. Leaving the defeated Anakin sprawled upon the hot lava ash, fallen at the feet of Obi-Wan.

The horror, the agony that flooded Obi-Wan as he gazed upon what his former Padawan, his friend, had become.

_"I have failed you, Anakin. I have failed you."_

Impotent snarls from Anakin _. **"I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over!"**_

A last attempt a reason. _"Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil!"_

Rejected, as expected. **_"From my point of view, the Jedi are evil!"_**

Obi-Wan was done. It was over. Filled with pain, regrets, agony, he gave up. ** _"Well, then, you are lost!"_**

Prophetic words as the raging beast that Anakin had become began to burn from the intense heat of the nearby lava and the fresh ash that he lay upon. Burning, screaming, raging at his failure as Obi-Wan took Anakin’s lightsaber and… left. Unable to do the final act and slay Anakin, instead leaving the heat, the burning rocks, to do what he could not. Left as he was certain that Anakin could not possibly survive. In this Obi-Wan was correct.

Anakin did not.

But the one named Vader did.

**END DUAL MEMORY REFLECTION**

_“I failed you then Anakin… And you failed yourself.”_

A long soft silence after those words. Then…

_“I’m… tired.”_ Was Anakin’s statement. Spoken with a tone of finality, but lacking of any rage or anger. Anakin had experienced a most definitive lesson in losing control of his emotions. Out of that referential horror he had gained a new maturity and a wisdom that only failure and loss teaches.

_“Tired with the Jedi. Tired with… everything. Tired of this war. Tired with trying to meet impossible expectations. Tired dealing with the Council. Tired of fighting for things I don’t really believe in. Tired of trying to be something I’m simply… not. I’m… done. All I want is to escape this life and be with my wife. Yoda was right, I never should have been a Jedi.”_

_“And Palpatine?”_ Asked Obi-Wan.

Anakin was decided. _“The Jedi can take care of that. You know now. We know. Once you and Ahsoka inform the Jedi Council then it should be a simple matter to stop him before he can issue Order 66. I… don’t think the Council will let me go after what has been shown here. If I return to the Jedi then I suspect that the prison that Count Dooku spoke of will be my future. You and Ahsoka can…”_

_“I’m leaving the Jedi.”_ Was Ahsoka’s sudden statement.

_First Anakin, and now Ahsoka_ was Obi-Wan’s regret filled thoughts. The experiences of the future, a future, had destroyed the thing that a Jedi needs the most. Trust, faith, belief in the Order. Once gone, the Jedi were just another group with strict rules for its members as to the details of how all the actions their life was to be conducted. Anakin no longer believed. Likewise Ahsoka, but for different reasons. She had seen just what was to become of her in the Jedi. Tried by the Jedi Council with no defense, cast out and turned over to be executed, only to be acquitted because Skywalker had conducted his own investigation after her conviction, an investigation that the Jedi Council had not supported and had discouraged. An investigation that revealed that Ahsoka’s friend Offee, another Jedi Padawan, had set her up to take the fall as Offee had planted the bombs as she had lost faith in the Jedi.

The offer from the Jedi to take her back had in the end had been so… bland. So… Jedi. Like all that they had done to her was somehow okay and was all for the best.

Right?

**BEGIN FLASHBACK**

Windu almost looked embarrassed as he addressed Ahsoka. _"This was actually your great trial. Now we see that. We understand that the Force works in mysterious ways, and because of this trial you have become a greater Jedi than you would have otherwise.”_

_"Back into the Order, you may come."_ Had been Yoda’s offer.

**END FLASHBACK**

Such words. You may come.

A statement that was so… cold.

Antiseptic.

Unwelcoming.

Dismissive of what had happened to her.

Disregarding of just how callus the Jedi had been in regards to her.

And how revealing.

Like, where would you go? As if she had no real choice other then what the Council allowed.

After all, it was not like the Jedi gave any of its members the option to leave with anything. Leave and you have nothing but the clothing on your back. Through it all, Ahsoka felt that only Anakin had truly cared, and this entire experience had shown her that the Jedi were lost in ever more restrictive doctrines and rules that repressed and blocked any possible dissenting options.

Leaving her no choice but to leave the Jedi. And that had played right into the plans of Palpatine.

Ahsoka turned to Anakin. _“Don’t worry, I’m leaving the Jedi, not you.”_

A flicker of a memory of what might have been, a future that was slipping away as Anakin recalled Ahsoka’s walking away from the Jedi as they exchanged another hug as Anakin stated what a future him had so wanted. “ _They should have tried harder to win you back. They should have apologized.”_

A sudden flash of white light and…

**Part 12c: Return of the… Sith?**

The blonde was back as she appeared about thirty feet away from the two groups. There was a large slab of stone at her back. Anakin and Ahsoka were on her left as she faced them, Dooku and Obi-Wan on her right, and the body of Vader before her and between the two groups. And with her return the feeling of a heavy malicious darkness again filled the cavern, and still there was no sense of the Force at all from her. She was dressed differently this time, a black pair of short shorts, a black top with a cleavage showing cutout of all things (which all the Jedi found to be shocking as the Jedi order was most strict on all things sensual), thigh high black boots, black gloves with the left glove all armored and spiky, plus she has some kind of flat black sticks stuck in her hair, four in all. There was also some kind of weird black spiky armor on her left shoulder. All this black just emphasized her pale skin, blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes.

All four tensed and summoned the Force, but only Ahsoka was relatively combat capable as her lightsaber flew from her side into her right hand as she crouched ready for what may come, but her lightsaber remained unlit.

There was a look of slight disappointment on the blonde’s face as she eyed Ahsoka’s combat stance then a slight frown as she noticed Ahsoka’s missing left hand as there was now only a charred left wrist. A quick flicker of a glance at the black armored body before she discard it to quick glance about as she took in all the ruin and the rubble, then a slightly scrunched up look as if thinking about what to do as she looked upon the wounded and broken people before her. Hurt, bloodstained from multiple sources, missing limbs, filthy with crushed rock dust and they were… gaunt with a haunted look in their eyes while giving off a sense of fear that had not been there before. Then a stronger frown as it’s not always easy seeing the suffering that results from one’s actions upon people. Not….

A flicker of a memory but barely grasped… Livestock?

What she did next surprised all four, and even herself, as she held up both hands to demonstrate she was holding no weapons while saying…

_“Um… hi?”_


End file.
